K ON SONA!
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: P3xP4xK-ON. It all began after an unknown missing cases and as two brunettes found a gun inside a school bag. What's going on? Darkfict, BETA-EDITED, CH.10 UP!
1. Beginning

**K-ONSONA!**

2011 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

**Disclaimer **I don't even own any of K-ON amazing character, and I don't own any of Persona series characters and other resources, I only own the story idea ^^

**A/N : **Oh yeah, really mad crossover and really crazy alternate universe. As the title says…oh, you must've guessed what's going on, perhaps? I don't know, but this idea pop out on my mind after I played P3P…and yeah, here it is. There'll be many terminologies that I need to explain and I'm sorry for the bad grammar, it's my first fanfic in English and first fanfic for this fandom. I don't know why there's so many idea for new fic when you're stuck in your-must-work fic. This fic continuation itself popped out when I'm studying for mock exam.

I'll explain more later on, so let the story begin! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR MY DROWNED GRAMMAR, AND I'M SORRY IF THERE'S OOC-NESS OR MY SILLY TYPO!

**Edit Notes:** I've been editing the chapters to make it more understandable even for the person who didn't know Persona world at first! Be sure to read it, okay?

* * *

**Change****-****log**– 06/06/2011 Beta-Edited by ChiptuneImpulse, changed the Velvet Room layout and Yui's dialogues.

**BETA-READING BY CHIPTUNEIMPULSE**

* * *

**Perspective 01 **

**Beginning**

There were 2 sofas in the mysterious room. One in which she was seated and another with two strangers she knew she had never met before because of their interesting and eccentric looks. But, she didn't even remember how or why she was in the bright blue room.

To be precise, it looked like a room with various velvet-colored tea set and desk beside the main table that's in front of her—resembled to a modern tea and cake shop with all of the utensils are blue-colored. The background was an enormous translucent blue door with few ornaments that looked like a lead to another place.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear guest."

The silhouette of an old man with long nose is now visible to her, there also a young elegant woman sat beside his side, holding that-what-kind of thick book. The old man smiles when he sees her eyes, her brown eyes—which is filled with confusion.

"My name is Igor. I'm delighted to be your acquaintance,"

She didn't have much to say to the stranger, she wasn't brave enough to actually speak to him- whom seemed quite chatty.

"Let me know your name, young lady," that old man—Igor smiled as a welcoming greet.

"I—I am Hirasawa Yui," the girl finally got her voice. "What is this place…Igor-jiisan?"

"This is…a place between mind and matter," Igor explained. "I summoned you through your dream,"

"Where's Ui? Why am I not in my comfy bed? This is just a dream?" Yui blurted out in panic.

Igor chuckled by Yui's reaction, "Easy, young lady, you'll understand it as we explain,"

Yui grinned, she don't even know what Igor meant. His words were too high for airhead like her, it's just like when Nodoka scolded her while they're having a study group. Yui accidentally dropped everyone's cake and got scolded by everyone for an hour or so, at that time Yui couldn't help but grinned—and near cried at the same time—as Ui helped her cleaning the mess.

"Please, if you would…" Igor opened a book that's placed on the table. "You'll be our guest for now on,"

Yui didn't remember that she's saw the book was there. With no insist, Yui write her name in that book with a black pen available in there. Maybe Igor took it out without some kind of trick when she's not looking below? It really amazed Yui somehow.

"Time marches on your world, we shouldn't keep you here any longer…"

The airhead felt that her vision is comes to a blur.

"Until then, farewell…"

/

"…_ui…"_

"Yui, wake up! There's a cake!"

Automatically, Yui stood up from her sleeping place—only to found her empty classroom and her band leader, Tainaka Ritsu, who seemed to tease her to make her wakes up.

"The school is already over, sleepyhead!" Ritsu's fist knocked Yui's head. "Lucky you, seems Sawa-chan not caught you while you're sleeping in last homeroom,"

"Where's Mio-chan and Mugi-chan, Ricchan?" asks Yui as she wipes her eyes.

"They don't come to school since last week, you forgot?" Ritsu sighed. "As for Mio, she catch a bad cold so she tells me she's going to hospital yesterday and today, and I don't know about Mugi,"

"…Why don't we call her?" came that idea to Yui's brain.

"I already tried her phone line, but…she didn't pick it up, even for her home line." Ritsu grinned. "So it's only left two of us today,"

"Huh? What about Azu-nyan?"

"She's studying today with Jun and Ui, they was here minutes ago, and you're still sleeping sooo peacefully that even those three didn't want to bother you out,"

Yui smiled innocently, and Ritsu sighed once again.

"I don't know but…it seems that many students have been called of sick in last two weeks, I wonder what happened," Ritsu continued.

"Maybe because this spring is cold like winter does, Ricchan?"

"Perhaps so," the brunette paused. "Okay, what're we gonna do today? Just go out to the clubroom to feed Ton-chan and then go home?"

"Ehh? What about we going out—"

"Sorry, my allowance for this month is already empty." Ritsu quickly cut the conversation, Yui tried hard not to laugh.

"Okay, captain!" Yui seems a little bored. "Let's see Ton-chan!"

Ritsu and Yui then go to the clubroom and feed the turtle, Ton-chan, while talking about such random stuffs to wipe up the boredom. Suddenly, they heard a bumping sound from outside the clubroom, and it seems from downstairs.

"Huh, what's that?" Ritsu quickly get out the room.

Yui followed her, "I think someone dropped something,"

"You're right, let's check downstairs,"

They found a schoolbag right in the end of the staircase, but there's no one nearby.

"Don't tell me, it's a bomb!" said Yui, half-shrieked.

"You watched too much terrorist movie! It's just a schoolbag."

Ritsu picked up the bag and checked inside, she only find ordinary school books, pencil case, and something out of ordinary that spark the amber eyes.

A gun.

A silver, shining, yet delicate gun is hidden behind those books.

"Ri-Ricchan! I-I'm right! This is a terrorist bag!"

"Sssh, knock it off, Yui! Don't make too much noise," Ritsu tried not to panic. "But…yeah, this is really a gun…but there's no bullet in it, there's no bullets inside the bag, too."

Ritsu even took out all the content of the bag, and she found no bullets in it. She then returns everything in proper position, but the tomboyish girl keeps the gun on her hold.

"Let's turn this bag to teacher room." Yui suggested.

"You're right…but we'll keep the gun," Ritsu shoved the gun to her blazer pocket.

"W-Why, Ricchan?"

"I think it's for best, we must erase the suspicion if we turn this bag to teacher room." Ritsu whispered. "We don't want to have more problem, right?"

They both nodded in agreement, and they decide to turn the bag to the teacher in teacher room. Unfortunately, there's sign on the door that the teachers are in meeting, so the two remained member of the Light Music Club then return their clubroom and decide to give the bag later…but their pace stopped abruptly when they overhear a conversation as they passed back the teacher room.

"_So, that already marks five people missing…"_

"Hmm…?" Ritsu continued to hear the conversation with Yui tailed behind her.

"_I wonder where they went, that makes me worried, even some parents already blame school for this…"_

"_Total of two students from your class, Yamanaka-sensei?"_

"_Y-yes… They're…Kotobuki and…Akiyama,"_

Both of their eyes widened in shock, their mouths agape. "WHAT…?"

Ritsu bumped into the room, and some teacher nearly jumped because of it. Even Yamanaka Sawako, their homeroom and their club advisor seems to be in shock.

"D-Did we hear that right…?" Ritsu can't control her emotion. "Mio and Mugi are…missing?"

"Ta, Tainaka-san, you should knock before entering…" Sawako seems agitated. "A-And yes…they both missing…"

"Why are you didn't tell us, sensei!" Ritsu slammed Sawako's desk.

"Calm down, Ricchan!" Yui tried to calm her down, and it won't work, Ritsu is completely raged.

"I, uh, I didn't mean it…it is confidential…after all…"

"Grh… how long they have been missing, then?" The amber-eyed girl is still deep in her anger.

"Kotobuki-san is…already five days…and Akiyama-san is…already two days,"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Ritsu comprehended. "THEY MIGHT'VE KIDNAPPED AND DIED!"

"Ri-Ricchan!"

"I—I'm sorry…"

The club leader then got out from the room and runs back to the clubroom, tears made her way along the road. Yui can only follow her, and Sawako seems at loss of words. Ritsu slams the club door and buried her face to the table as she sits on her usual chair.

"Damn…" Ritsu contemplated between her sobs. "Why…why Mugi…a-and why Mio?"

"Ricchan…" Yui soothe her softly, even she's crying, though.

"She didn't know how we felt…missing two friends in the same time…"

"We also don't know where they went…" Yui paused. "And Ricchan said that they're unreachable by phone…"

"If only…we can do something…"

_SMASH!_

An unknown sound surprised them, like there's a weird feelings going around them, a very weird, yet an uncomfortable feelings.

"W-What was that, Yui!" Ritsu blinked in surprise.

"I, I don't know Ricchan…"

Ritsu then looked everywhere, but there's nothing to found. They two get out from the room again, and realized that everything is empty; the hall, the classrooms, and even the teacher room, are empty.

"Where's everyone?" Yui seems mazed. "Are they already going out?"

"No, there's still some teacher's cars and student's bicycle parked outside…" Ritsu is peeked the teacher room window. "Maybe we're just daydreaming? A…About the whole stuff?"

"Maybe you're right, Ricchan!" Yui nodded. "Let's go back to the clubroom to pick our bag and go home~"

"N-Nice idea, Yui!"

They returned to the clubroom, but as they eyes wander to see in that see-through door, they saw a silhouette inside the room—made their eyes widen in shock. Ritsu then forcefully enter the room.

To be precise, there are two silhouettes. One of them is Sakuragaoka student whom they two never seen before—with a same necktie color as Azusa does, and the other silhouette is…

"W—Wha…? Two Ricchans?" Yui seems mazed, while Ritsu is shocked.

Yes, it's Ritsu, but indeed a different Ritsu from the one Yui knows in her eyes. The other girl seemed to be cradled up in the corner and feels so relieved when Ritsu and Yui enter the room. The girl has brown-twin pigtails and her face is a bit flustered because of exhaustion.

"T-Thank goodness!" she shouted. "D-Did you guys happen to see my bag?"

"So **THAT** gun is yours!" Ritsu barely shouted—showed the gun from her blazer pocket. "And, who's this? You know her?"

Ritsu pointed at the one person…yeah, very similar to her—which is there, standing emotionless and blank.

"T-That's a sha—"

"_Shut up, you don't even know a thing." _The other Ritsu spoke.

"Whoa! And it really talks like Ricchan usually does!" Yui seems amazed.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you…uh…we have same faces?"

"_I am you, coward__." _There comes a harsh reply. _"We're same, because I'm Ritsu,"_

"You don't make any sense, copycat!" Ritsu mocked the other her. "No one…any heartless like you…will match me,"

"_Me? __I'm heartless? It seems you must say that to yourself," _She laughs. _"You don't show any of your pure heart, even to your friends,"_

"What—"

"_You said you want to do something, aren't you? But you're just too coward to do it!" _she cried. _"Your happy-go-lucky attitude is no mere a mask… to hide your cowardice, eh? To show that you're brave, huh? To show that you're dependable, you're so lame,"_

"S-SHUT UP! DON'T BLAME ME!" Ritsu shrieked. "YOU'RE NOT ME!"

Suddenly, the entire building start to crumble, the 'Ritsu' evolved to something…big. It looks…well, it wears a mask that resemble to Ritsu's face, with such a huge body with that kind of what not tentacles-like-hand spreading and that body engulfs with flames in between. Yui seemed to be paralyzed at the moment for unknown reason, while Ritsu is collapsed flatly to the floor. The gun which the brunette keeps is lying on the floor.

Yui still stood there, stared on her foot as she felt like nothing's happened.

She felt like she hears some kind of bell inside her mind, and…

"Se—Senpai! Watch out! It's going to attack!"

The girl stood up, she rescues paralyzed Yui—which is targeted by that kind of monster. Flame is made its way to the girl right arm.

"Wh—What are you doing?" Yui snapped. "Y-Your arm is—"

"It is okay senpai…those shadows… are always this dangerous," The girl blinked her eyes. "If only… I can reach that gun…"

"Gun…what is that gun for? Can I fight back that thing with the gun?" Yui cheerfully picked the gun that happened to be beside her feet.

"N-No please don't—ngh…" she suffered from her wound and backed away.

Yui seemed to know what to do, she don't took the gun forward to her enemies, instead, she put the gun on her forehead—like committing a suicide. Her hands a bit shaky, but she kept holding the gun and ready to pull the trigger out.

"Per…so…na…" she whispered.

_BANG!_

_CRASH!_

Blue light warps around her, as a figure showed up behind her. A leaf-like mist figure that gathered a form stood charismatically heard her call.

"_Thou art I… and I art thou…" _the figure announced. _"Hitokoto-nushi, is on your serve…"_

Without further warning, Yui headed through in front of the monster with her Persona.

"Ricchan, I'll rescue you!"

The monster only groans in dissatisfaction. Yui don't know where she got all of that bravery, she's now standing on her own two feet, and only using a long stick—she got that from the crash in other side of clubroom—as her weapon.

"_I am the shadow, the true self," _said the monster. _"You don't know anything about me, stand aside!"_

"Umm…how to fight again?" said Yui, Nanako a bit sweat dropped at the sight.

"J-Just like when you call your Persona, s-senpai! P-Put the evoker to your head and shoot it—"Nanako coed while crouching aside. "If t-that sh-shadow attacked then dodge it! T-The Persona is right in your command!"

"Like this?" Yui pointed the gun to her temple again, "Hitokoto-nushi, Garu!"

Another banging sound followed, she summoned her Persona—Hitokoto-nushi—again. He now striked a small wind skill, and hit the shadow completely and seems the shadow is knocked down. But alas, after quick-time passed, the shadow is ready for the counterattack.

"_Get lost!"_

The shadow casted more fire than first time, Yui tried to dodge it quickly, but she got hit on her cheek.

"Hitokoto-nushi, Cleave!" yet she commanded, driving the shadow to the right, it's not over yet.

"_Take this, bastard!" _the shadows casted fire again, fortunately, Yui dodged it.

"It's all over, Garu…!"

"_NOOOO…!"_

/

_SWOOSH…_

Ritsu's shadow is disappeared like a fog, once it dispersed, Ritsu gained consciousness as well—that makes Yui more relieved. The airhead brunette then helps the girl which called her senpai by tied her handkerchief on the girl burned arm.

"Uhh…what was happened…" the tomboyish girl looked around. "Huh…?"

The figure, the other 'her' still stood up in front of her. It only stares blankly and even not says any words.

"Ricchan… don't you want to accept her?" Yui patted on the drummer shoulder. "She's…she's irreplaceable part of your life, right? That's why she looked like you? And…she looked lonely,"

Somehow, Yui words make sense. Ritsu tried to stand up with Yui's help and talks to her shadow.

"Sorry I…blame everything at you," Ritsu looks so apologetic. "It's just I'm…at lost, because I…, no, we lost Mugi…especially for Mio,"

The shadow figure of her didn't even response.

"Yui is right…you're me after all…" Ritsu sighed. "I'm really sorry and…thanks for reminding me for those words…"

The shadow figure nodded with a smile of satisfactory, the figure slowly disappeared in light, only a feeling that left.

Ritsu already overcome her shadows and awakened her true desire, her Persona.

"So, back to the point…" the band leader pointed at the unknown girl. "Who are you, what the hell is this place and what the heck with that gun-thing?"

"Err, too much question!" the girl feels uncomfortable.

"Just answer it! I hate to wait~"

"Fine senpai, I'll answer it…" the girl sighed at discontent.

"I'm your kouhai who has been transferred two days ago, my name is Doujima Nanako. This is a time called _Remnant Time, _which can be entered if someone is deep on their despair or by smashing the _Chaos Bell_. This place is filled with being called _shadows, _which can only be defeated by using _Personas. _That gun is a helpful equipment to summon Persona, called _Evoker_." The girl paused. "You got me so far?"

It seems need some minutes for those two airheads for registering info to their minds, but Ritsu insisted her to keep going.

"How we get back to the real world?" asks Yui.

"We just have to smash the bell again. I'll do it now using my Persona, it won't take long."

_SMASH!_

And Nanako is right, both Ritsu and Yui felt like downstairs is already filled with noise of students that have an afterschool club. Ritsu lips curled in relieve.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow. I'll come again to this place after school." Nanako clutched her head. "Besides, I think you'll be more tired to hear the details…"

"And I think we need to rescue two people in that Time," Ritsu muttered. "It feels like, they're there. There's no other place where they'll went,"

"…Understood, senpai." Nanako nodded. "I'll bring Evokers for you tomorrow too."

"Oh yeah, Nanako-chan, about your bag…we leave it on the teacher room,"

"I forgot about that!" the twin-pigtail girl gaped. "…Umm, can someone accompany me there? I-I'm still nervous,"

"Count me in, I need to apologize to Sawa-chan—I mean, my teacher," Ritsu smiled again. "So Yui, are you okay by going home on your own?"

"Don't worry about me, captain!" Yui mimicked a sub-commander. "But…I think I'll go with you guys, I need to find a plaster to wrap this burned stain~ I don't want to make Ui worried,"

"Okay then, let's go, Dojima-chan, Yui-chan~!"

And on that afternoon forth, everything is changed. Because of the two that missing in last few days, the new kouhai, the Persona, and the contract that Yui signed in Velvet Room…

**To be continued.**

* * *

So, umm, are you confused? Yeah, this is just the beginning. I want to work more into this but…let's see if I already have an enough time to do that XD

I was confused to choose who will wield the Wild Card, and my final answer is landed on Yui…for unknown reason. Nanako will explain the circumstances in next chapter, so don't worry about it~ *is shot*

Oh yeah, time for the tea-time~!

Regarding on 'Evoker Style' I mean that it resemble one of Persona 3's characters. Just imagine it when they summon their Persona!

* * *

**PLv 06 Hirasawa Yui**  
HP:102/102  
SP: 54/54  
Weapon of choice: Two-handed swords  
Armor - Body: Sakuragaoka High Uniform  
Armor - Feet: Indoor Shoes  
Evoker Style: Amada Ken's Style

**Persona: Hitokoto-Nushi of the Fool Arcanum  
**Skills: Garu, Cleave, Rakukaja  
Weakness: Elec, Light  
Strong: Wind  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

**PLv 05 Tainaka Ritsu  
**HP: 115/115  
SP: 46/46  
Weapon of choice: Daggers  
Armor - Body: Sakuragaoka High Uniform  
Armor - Feet: Indoor Shoes  
Evoker Style: Shirato Jin's Style

**Persona: Onmoraki of the Tower Arcanum  
**Skills: Sonic Punch, Tarukaja, Sukukaja  
Weaknesses: Ice  
Strong: None  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

Okay then, any reviews to left for me? *slapped*

**Next Chapter****: Perspective 02 – Blind Chase**

Stay tuned, everyone ^^


	2. Blind Chase

Okay~ as promised, here's chapter two! Hope you'll like it~ Nana-chan will tells about circumstances as well as introducing some recurring characters in advance!

LET'S HOP TO THE STORY!

* * *

**Disclaimer -** I don't own K-ON!

**Beta-ed -** ChiptuneImpulse

**Change-log: **06/06/2011 – Beta-ed and edited by ChiptuneImpulse, edited Yui's dialogue.

07/06/2011 - battle stance changed, several dialogue changed.

* * *

**Perspective 02**

**Blind Chase**

* * *

As Yui arrived to her home, three figures greeted her. She knew that the three of her kouhai might be here because they told her that they'll study at Ui's place.

"Welcome back, neechan!"

"Oh, Yui-senpai, welcome home—"

"Hello, senpai."

Yes, as follows, First there is Hirasawa Ui, her beloved sister as well as—umm, her caretaker. Nakano Azusa, her little kouhai which is from the same light music club whom Yui likes to hug and Suzuki Jun, a player from Jazz Club whom befriended the other two is sitting neatly near the table. There are some books and cookies on the table.

"A-zu-nyan~" Yui hugged Azusa, while Ui and Jun just giggled at their behavior.

"Anyways, you look pretty tired, senpai. What happened?" Azusa asked out of curiosity, Yui almost jumped. "You can have our cookies, as well as some milk."

"Thanks Azu-nyan~" Yui tried to hide everything she could.

Of course, about that Persona thing, the way she battles and that she risks her life on that. She think that she'll be slashed on the spot if she spilled it out to her three innocent kouhai.

"Oneechan, why is there a cut on your cheek?" Ui pointed directly to the plaster that covered Yui's wound.

"Ricchan accidentally scratched my cheek earlier," a complete innocent lie. "These cookies are good! Are [these] handmade?"

"Yeah, we just made them earlier." Jun added. "And we also helped Ui cooks for dinner,"

"That reminds me, what's dinner tonight, Ui?"

"I think it was curry rice?" Ui said to herself a finger to her chin while looking up.

Yui grinned happily, "Yay! Let's eat!"

"Senpai, it's not past the dinner time yet and please, stop hugging me!"

The night ended peacefully and the three, they already forgot about the scratch on Yui's face. They just talked mostly random things. After the dinner feast, both Jun and Azusa walked home, and shortly after helping Ui wash the dishes, Yui fell asleep straight after her head reached her pillows.

.

But to her surprise, she awoke in Velvet Room. The interiors were still the same, same cakes and same tea set. She gazed at the sofa; Igor still sat there with the woman—who appears to be his assistant.

"Hello there, young lady." Igor greeted her. "Seems you already awakened to the power…"

"You mean Persona, Igor-jiisan?"

"Indeed," Igor smiled vigorously. "Persona is a manifestation of your psyche. A mask that has gone through many hardships of your life,"

"…Psyche…?" Yui repeated.

"It takes time to understand," he smiled again—eerily. "Your ability is unique; it's the number zero. It may mean nothing, but can be filled with infinite possibilities. And it requires my help to do so,"

Yui nodded—but she understood nothing.

"Please hold onto this," Igor handed a blue key to her. "From now on forth, you are our guest, and you come here on your own."

For the first time, his assistant finally talked. "I'm Margaret. I, too, will help you in your journey." She paused. "I presume you'll be able to find the truth you seek for yourself."

Yui couldn't help but only grinned at every word that they said to her. "Sorry, umm, I don't really understand all of this~"

"You'll see it for yourself in your journey," Margaret continued, she smiled warmly.

"Remember, the power of bonds will always be your strength," said Igor again, reminded the airhead. "Until then, farewell,"

/

The brand new day has started; the school feels like it went out quickly—every incident that happened yesterday was like a gust of wind. Well, both Yui and Ritsu still gaze on the two empty seats on the homeroom of 3-2. They two still recorded as sick, but in fact, they're missing but no one knows where or when. Ritsu already made up with Sawako-sensei, but she still apologies every time she sees the two brunettes.

As promised yesterday Nanako, Ritsu and Yui gathered again in light music clubroom. Luckily, Azusa seems to be has an errand to run, so she didn't have to butt in to their secrets, for now.

"I'll explain it, but…" Nanako paused. "You two have to come with me to my home,"

"Huh? What for?" Ritsu asked.

"There's someone I need to introduce to, and we need to buy some equipments before going to the Remnant Time. And yeah, I need to fetch evokers for you too."

That explains it, so they three are going to go to Nanako's dorm. Nanako's dorm is…well, as she said, is one of those regular dorms that is located in town. But there's some difference in it, REALLY big difference. That place can't be called a 'dorm' by the two brunettes, perhaps because that place can be called as 'the most place that people avoid to go when they're in problem'.

"P-Police Station?" Yui gaped when she saw the board. "Ricchan, we're going to be jailed!"

Some thoughts crossed Yui and Ritsu's mind about Nanako's a criminal or something but she decided to shrug it off.

"You're hallucinating!" Ritsu slapped her head playfully. "But…yeah, who's the one you want to introduce? And… why it's in the Police Station?"

"It's my father colleague, and yeah, he's an officer in this area."

Nanako smiled as she opened the glass door, while the two brunettes started to sweat. The Police Station itself was empty at that time, they wonder why.

"Akihiko-senpai, I'm home!" Nanako shouted inside.

And there are was a silhouette of a tall man with silver hair coming from behind the counter. He was wearing a red-long sleeved shirt and holding a white suit. He doesn't wear any formal clothes or uniforms. He's just...plain, but he has a charismatic aura around him.

"Oh, welcome home, Nanako." He smiled wryly. "Who're these two? Are they the twos you're talking about yesterday?"

"Yeah, umm… senpai, this is Sanada Akihiko-san, he's an officer here and he was a Persona-user."

"…Wow!" Yui says in awe.

"Akihiko-senpai, these are Tainaka Ritsu-senpai and Hirasawa Yui-senpai,"

"Nice to meet you two," he gives a wry smile again.

It feels like suddenly an eerie sound snapped Yui's trance. She hears sounds from her mind unconsciously. Her introduction like...somehow makes a line rope of bond between her. Was this the power of bonds that Igor told her?

* * *

_Thou art I, and I art thou_

_You have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Emperor Arcana_

* * *

"So...Whaddya guys need here, some weapons?"

"Weapons...You sold weapons here, Akihiko-san?" Ritsu's eyes gleamed.

"Yeah, you can say it like that. I'll provide weapons for you all from now on." Aki giggled. "For today—as a welcome party, all weapons are free—but excluding those armors and other items, okay?"

Seemed that Yui and Ritsu's face are brighter than usual, they quickly darted off to those weapons that Akihiko talked about. There are some swords, as well as guns and even spears. Nanako can't help but hold her laugh when she saw her senpai's childish expression.

"I leave evokers on the back," Akihiko patted at Nanako's shoulder. "Take care. I'll be on computer."

"Senpai, wait a sec." Akihiko stopped abruptly on his pace and turned around.

Nanako took a deep breath. "I-Is this enough? I mean...well..."

"You're doing your best. I won't bother you out." came the short reply. "I'm searching about that too, so don't worry."

Nanako nodded in agreement and let his figure disappeared, then again she gazes intently at her senpais who seemed to enjoy their selves in the paradise of weaponry.

"Nanako-chan, am I really suited to use this sword?" Yui took out an Imitation Katana.

"I think it suits you well, senpai." Nanako commented. "And Tainaka-senpai; are you already choosing what kunai that should you bring? We're in hurry, remember?"

"O-Oh right, we need to rescue Mugi and Mio, right?" Ritsu packed the kunai she picked out. "Let's head back, shall we?"

When Ritsu stepped out the Police Station door, she accidentally bumped into a tall man. Ritsu is taken aback, but the man seemed to be okay. That man is wearing a beanie and a kind of warm sweater. He seemed to be back after shopping—considered by the belongings he brought in the plastic bag.

"...Sorry," his tone is quite harsh, but he helped Ritsu to stand up. "You guys okay? What're you guys doing here—oh...?"

He stopped when his eyes laid on Nanako.

"Hmph, so it's you, huh? What the hell are you doin'?"

"H-Hello, Shinjiro-senpai...What will you cooks for dinner today?"

"Just wait and see," Shinji darted off the topic. "Then..., go. Sun is going to set soon if you're not hurry."

"Nana-chan, who's this man?" Yui bowed at him politely—looks like the man himself felt embarrassed.

"O-Oh, uhh, I'm a detective who works here. My name is Aragaki Shinjiro," he replied constantly. "Well, just go. I need to work at the dinner,"

The three then leaved the police station; and Shinji still stood up there in silent as her black eyes watch them leave. Sigh escaped from his lips as he thinks hard about something that popped into his mind when their figures disappeared from sight.

"She dragged anyone at this now? ...What a stupid brat," he sighed again. "Aki, why you allow her to—"

"It's her choice; _you know that_, Shinji." The silver-haired man showed himself from back of the computer.

He clutched his beanie. "Yeah, I know that, but…"

"You still can't accept it, huh? Well, me and Mitsuru, too…" Akihiko sighed as he rested his chin on his palms. "We can't do anything else, maybe if she really eager to, then she'll found him."

"Tch, what a troublesome…" Shinjiro murmured.

Aki looked to his own shoes, sighed again.

"Let's just see…for now."

/

"So, what else do you know about that so-called Remnant Time?" asks Ritsu as she sits on the club sofa.

Even when there's no Mugi around, Ritsu managed to make some simple green tea to please her guest. Well, nothing can compare Mugi's tea and cakes, after all. Nanako and Yui sat neatly on the usual chair and table—while Ritsu is taking notes and sit on sofa, they begin the talk show.

"Remnant Time..." Nanako inhaled a bit. "According to this town notes, Remnant Time is a time when everything freezes because of an eternal despair. However, the lights, water, even source of telecommunication is still available in that time. A person that's not Persona-user can't enter this time and will simply disappear. The source of this so-called-time is still unknown, and I assigned by Akihiko-san to pursue it."

"I see..." Ritsu wrote down what Nanako says on the notes in front of her.

"Any more question?"

"U-Umm...what is Chaos Bell, Nana-chan?" Yui raised her hand.

"Chaos Bell…Sorry, I don't know the details, but..." Nanako paused. "It is the only way for us Persona-user to go through the Remnant Time entrance as Akihiko-senpai said,"

"Was Akihiko-san a Persona-user, he's so impressive!" Ritsu yelled in awe.

"Y-Yeah, he was." Nanako smiled. "I don't know how powerful he was, besides, he's very dependable and he's a great man."

Nanako took a sip of her green tea and inhaled as relax, then she continued to talk about the problems.

"Any more question, senpai?" her eyes landed on Yui.

"Hmmm, why Evoker is shaped like gun and what's your Persona look like, Nana-chan?"

"I'll show you my Persona later, today I'll be providing backup with a help of radar—well, it's not my Persona-oriented skill to use radar but I can do it," Nanako continued. "Why Evoker is like gun? I don't know. I got it from Akihiko-senpai so he should know more than I am..."

"Okay, at least my unanswered question answered—err, no pun intended." Ritsu stood up. "Let's go to the Remnant Time now!"

"Are you ready too, senpai? I'll be outside school to ring the bell and providing backup, then."

"Yeah, I'm totally ready!"

As Nanako walked out of the clubroom after she got her senpais contact info, Ritsu and Yui waits there with equipments ready. It seemed that Ritsu is eager to talk about something so she patted Yui's back while getting ready with her own equipment.

"I think you should take the lead, Yui."

The airhead can't help but only gaped.

"I-I mean, you have Persona and saves me back then...you're like a hero!" Ritsu stuttered. "And your power is unique, nothing compared to me!"

The airhead still gaped, while the brunette sighed in discontent.

"So, I'm counting on you from now on, leader!" Ritsu offers a handshake. "I'll pay you with my cakes someday~"

"R-Ricchan, you're the one that m-must take leads, not me!" Yui rejected. "But I want the cake!"

"Aww, c'mon! Without you, I'm screwed!" Ritsu grinned. "Look who's talking! Then you're our leader!"

Ritsu forces the handshake and smiled cheerfully at the near-gloomy-Yui. It feels like suddenly an eerie sound snapped Yui's trance—again, alike when she's getting know Akihiko. She hears sounds from her mind.

* * *

_Thou art I, I art thou._

_Thou have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Tower Arcana._

* * *

_SMASH!_

"Seems that the bell's already been hit, eh?" Ritsu looked to the door. "Let's go, leader!"

"Ricchan, stop call me leader!"

"No way, accept it!"

"R-R-Ricchan, I can't!"

"You can!"

"I can't, no no no no!"

"_Stop arguing, you two!"_

An echoing sound stop them, they want to yell 'there's a ghost', but it seemed that sound is belong to Nanako—who said that she'll be providing support with radar. They stopped talking and got out of the clubroom—well, Yui still couldn't accept that she's the leader of the operation now.

When Nanako occupied the speaker of broadcast room anyway? Her voice echoed everywhere, besides, why she's resembled to Azusa's strictness to the airhead brunette?

The two decided to hurry outside.

But suddenly Yui stopped because she saw a velvet-colored door covered the club storage room. Velvet key that she stored in her blazer pocket radiated a warm blue color. It's like she's being drawn to the room.

"What's wrong Yui? We need to hurry,"

"Wait a sec, Ricchan. I forgot something!"

.

As she opened the door with the help of the said key, she entered the Velvet Room—much to her surprise. Igor and Margaret are still in their position, and everything's still same.

"Welcome, my dear guest…" Igor welcomed her. "Please, take your seat,"

Yui took a seat on the same couch as always.

"Thanks for hearing my call," Igor chuckled. "I called you here because I want to give you a gift…"

"A gift…?" Yui's eyes glinted in happiness.

"Well, Margaret?" the sharp-nosed old man turned his face to his only assistant. The assistant opened the book on her hold, revealing a black-shining card. Igor gently took out the card from the book.

"Do you know what this is?" Igor face the card open, it reads in 'Mudo'. "This is a skill card that can you obtain upon discovering or completing a Social Links…"

Yui feels dumbfounded, not that she's unhappy about the gift, "Mudo? Skill Card?"

"You must be aware of Social Links already, it's your bond with others," the old man chuckled. "And every skill card can be added to your Persona upon your own choice. For the first try, here, I already gave your Persona the skill _Mudo_, it's a darkness skill, and I hope it'll help in your journey."

The airhead brunette looked to don't get it, as Igor handed the card to her hands, it disappeared in the warm glow.

"Your Persona can't be fused, unlike those of your predecessor," Margaret added. "But it can be filled with everything. Numerous Skill Cards will be given to you if you discovering or max out your social links, this is an example for you who discovering Tower and Emperor Arcana."

The airhead simply nodded. "I see, so Persona is like a tea cup,"

"We shouldn't keep you here any longer; the ordeal awaits you, young lady…"

/

**Dark Sakura High – Light Music Club Ent****rance**

As they two walks out the clubroom, an eerie feeling welcomed them. The hall felt so empty and shrouded by guilt. And they can see shadows are crouching side by side the hall below them. They two waited as their 'emergency analyzer' attempted to search within her radar area.

"_Got it...The radar sense something powerful inside the 3-2 classroom, but the way to go directly there is blocked; so you two must __tour somewhere else."_

"I see, can you guess who is it?" Ritsu continued the contact.

"_No, I can't. I'm sorry, senpai.__ My radar vision is limited," _Nanako seemed to sigh. _"Umm, there'll be bunch of shadows in the upcoming floors to the class way so please be extra careful,"_

The two brunettes bolted through the hall while slashing shadows which gets in their way quite steady, fast and easily. The hall feels empty and long that they must find a way on foot to reach stairs that isn't blocked to reach their classroom—that actually is only in a straightforward way from Light Music Clubroom.

Thanks to Yui's fast-learning ability and Nanako's pushing encouragement and instructions, Yui wasn't hesitating to use her evoker and could attack shadows more efficiently. Ritsu quite adapting into battles, too, as well.

But well, whenever Ritsu tried to go to the class, a force pushed her backwards. And to make the condition more strange, it looked that the outline of school changed. Yui walked down the hall, there was blood over the doors and holes in the walls. Despite the confidence she had from her persona getting more experience in battle, she felt as scared as Mio would whenever she was shown a scary object.

After attempted few roadways and stairs, they finally reach the other side of classroom. Yui's hand trembled when she opened it.

.

**D****ark Sakura High – 3-2 Classroom**

After landed their eyes to the empty classroom, they finally found something wrong in front of their classroom. There's a blonde-haired girl lied on the ground, gasping for air so desperately with her blazer tucked open and her eyes closed. Their eyes widen in shock.

"M-Mugi-chan!"

The airhead brunette approached the figure, while the idiot brunette seemed to search around.

"_I sense a strong presence there, so be careful!"_ Nanako almost like yelled.

"Snap out of it, Mugi! Are you okay!"

Ritsu checked her pulse, it's still beating; but, it beats slower somehow. And there's some scraps on her pale skin. Yui rested the blonde's head to her lap. Figures, Mugi have been on Remnant Time for 6 days but…what the hell that just happened to her in past few hours? Did she avenge some shadows before?

"Mugi-chan, wake up!"

Her eyes opened a bit, her lips seemed to tremble and finally she can see both of her best friends circling her in worry look upon their faces.

"Yui…chan, Ric…chan…?" Mugi began to talk. "What…are you doing…here…?"

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Ritsu sweated out.

When the two brunette brag around, they're disrupted by a low, harsh voice in the back of them.

"_My, my… Why are you two saving that sick-minded bitch; Ricchan, Yui-chan?"_

As they looked at the source, a Mugi-like person already sits on Ritsu's table—she crossed her legs, giving a seductive smile and wink ever—that even Yui want to vomit at sight. The blonde stood up from her rest, approaching her copy self.

"Hey Mugi, wait! What are you—"

"…No…" she clenched her fist. "I'm not like that...!"

"_Hmph, you're just a loner—A lone princess who's bitching around school like she has a real friend…eh?"_

"...you—!"

"_What is it, Tsu-mu-gi-chan? Am I bothering you?" _that voice began to raised its pitch. _"How many bunny that you hug when you're not having a friend? How much tears that you spilled out when you were betrayed in middle school?"_

Mugi cover her ears while falling to her knees. "Stop, stop it! You—you don't know anything!"

"_You only give me pain, ojou-sama."_ Copy self sighed. _"You said you don't deserved to be happy, but you're jealous toward others, right? Like when Ritsu with Mio or Yui with Azusa…"_

"SHUT…UP! STOP BLABBERING! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Mugi gasped as she yelled.

"W-We must stop this…" but, Ritsu's movement stopped by the hand of Yui.

"No, Ricchan…Let Mugi-chan says anything she wants…before she regretted it later…" Yui shook her head.

"It just when I blabber to my shadow, huh…?" Ritsu looked downwards. "L, Let's just wait…then,"

The two brunettes than can't help but only watch this awful skit. The copy of Mugi released a bark of laughter after Mugi yelled her out, it seemed more furious than before with that locks of bewildering yellow eyes.

"_I know everything because… I AM YOU! HAHAHAHAHHA!" _the copy self laughs hard._ "YOU SAID THAT I'M BITCH THAT MEANS YOU'RE BITCH!"_

"NO! YOU'RE NOT—ME!"

"_HEHEHEHE…AHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHA!"_

She said that.

The copy self blasted herself and forming its true form—a long blonde-haired girl that even reach its feet, wearing bloody kimono that's seeing it's inside, a ripped off red muscle along with the arteries—it sized like a normal human, unlike the Ritsu's shadows that looks like miles away. Ritsu step forward to catch the unconscious Mugi and laid it on the ground. Yui takes out her katana.

"There's no other choice huh, leader?" Ritsu grinned at Yui.

"Yeah, we must win this, Ricchan!"

"_Senpai, it's going to attack! Proceed with cautions!"_

"_I am the shadows, the true self," _Mugi's shadows voiced—a sweet voice indeed. _"Would you be my friend…or…I will sacrifice you,"_

The shadow groaned, but it showed out a wide smile like a pervert. The kimono itself looks like it could kill. Ritsu took out her own evoker from her waist bag and put it to her head.

"Onmoraki, Agilao!" Banging sound followed, her Persona aiming fire skill at the middle, but it missed miserably like some magic trick.

"Garula!" Yui as well as tried, but the result is same, the attack is missed. The shadow let out a chuckle.

"_Got nothing to hit? You're such weaklings…" _

The shadow raised its hand and bent the kimono forward. _"Toxic Stings!"_

Rain of needle approached the two, leaves Yui a little scars here and there while Ritsu successfully dodged it.

"Tch…" Ritsu raised her evoker again. "Cleave!"

She releases a small physical skill, but, it still missed so easy like wind blows. Nanako even jaws dropped at the scene with mouth gaped. The shadow is indeed strong, or must said; TOO STRONG AND FAST for its size. Yui raised her evoker and unleashed next move.

"Sukunda!" She used buffing spells and the speed level has been decreased for that shadow. But alas, the shadow only smiled at them in pity. It stepped forward several steps, and raised both of its hand open.

"_Hama!" _It let out a shout; the light skill is pointed to the tomboyish girl.

"_WHAT—A-AN INSTANT DEATH SKILL!"_ Nanako shrieked from the speaker. _"Watch out, senpai! It'll knock you out in seconds!"_

Yui shield Ritsu unconsciously, but Ritsu managed to switched herself with Yui by pulling the leader strongly to the back until Yui fell backwards. A circle-bending-light is formed around her.

"GAHH!"

The tomboyish girl stood the skill, made herself wiped out instantly and stumbled to the ground with a loud thud. Yui's eyes began to teary to see Ritsu fell.

"R-Ricchan! W-Why!"

"Don't do anything that makes you sacrifice even more, leader…" she let out a sigh. "It's okay if I'm unconscious to let you win,"

"_You imbeciles, stop with that sugar__y talk, I'm tired of it." _The shadow mumbles.

"I'll make you pay!" Ritsu pulled the trigger of her evoker. "AGILAO!"

The small fire missed its direction as it directed to the shadow. Yui followed as she spammed Garu skill again. It missed, too. Why the hell it always missed, though?

"_Let me finish this for you,"_ The shadow spreads open its hands again, _"Mahama!"_

Sort of talisman circle-bending-light is formed around them, engulfed them in light trap—bigger from ones that attack Ritsu earlier—as if they're sinking in. They already caught into the skill and…

"ARGH!" Ritsu knocked out.

"GH—!" Yui's weaknesses element is made her knocked unconscious as well.

"_No! Get back up!" _Nanako desperately called. _"Senpai, SENPAI!"_

…

…

"**Oracle,"**

As if miracle happens, a force made the two brunettes can stood up again in full force. The shadow dumbfounded at sight.

"_What the__…hell?" _the shadow snickered as it saw its enemies stood up again.

"**That shadows can't be defeated." **echoes an angelic sound tone. **"Your Persona aren't capable of doing so because you two don't have any Darkness skill,"**

"Skill to oppose light huh?" Ritsu mumbled. "Wait, who are you? That's not Dojima's sound!"

"**You must release out Darkness skill because its only weakness is Darkness itself," **the sound echo stopped. **"Farewell, may your future be bright,"**

"Uhh, Dojima, who the hell is that person?" Ritsu tilted her head. "It's not you, am I right?"

"_Well, duh, I'm panicking here and I don't have any oracle skill…"_ Nanako commented.

The sound dispersed, the shadow is still there—Yui remembered something about the skill she got from Velvet Room earlier—something about Mudo skill.

"Ricchan, I need your help. I have darkness skill; when I'm releasing it, please back me up," there came a short command.

"Wow, so you do?" Ritsu shot a look of awe to her leader in seconds but quickly nodded. "Okay, I'll do it!"

In confident, the airhead brunette closed her eyes, pointed her evoker to the tip of her forehead, pulled the trigger slowly as she aims to the right place. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing her determined brown eyes. She shouted, **"Hitokoto-nushi, Mudo!"**

_BANG! _A dark, pitch black force formed at the shadow way, and slowly drained the shadow faint energy.

"_NOOOOO!" _the shadow showed signs of sinking out of power, and Ritsu gave it a last slam to the bottom with pair of her kunais.

_SWOOOSH…THUD!_

Some chairs and table there seem to be broken off the shadow act, but then Mugi wakes up from her unconscious state. Looks like her breath went slow and steady now.

"W-What's…?" she looked around to the messy classroom.

The shadow stood up again, gazes at its owner with those teary eyes—which makes the two brunettes let out a gasp. The blonde-haired ojou-sama is loosened the gap between she and her shadow, she gently hugged her shadow before neither Yui nor can Ritsu take any action.

"I'm sorry for what I put through you…" Mugi whispered to its ear. "That's right, everything just an act…I never had any real friend and had been…always felt jealous and hurt,"

Mugi looked back once to Yui and Ritsu before continuing, "But after meeting with them…with Houkago Tea Time, I began to found my place and forgot about you…I forgot about my other self that was the place I blame and hurt in the past…I forgot to share my happiness with you. About band practice, about the tea and cake parties…"

Yui raised her sound and grinned, "We'll be your friends forever, Mugi-chan, don't worry!"

Ritsu nodded, "That's right, no need to act in front of us because we're friends, we accept you no matter how dark your past is!"

Mugi tightened the hug after the encouragement; she let out tears streamed down her blue orbs. "Thanks…for reminding me, my other…me,"

The shadow self vanished, replaced by a warm glow—Mugi's Persona. Her Persona is alike her shadow, perhaps the kimono is neat and it prettily sparks. After seconds, Mugi fallen to her knees and remain unconscious as she's exhausted.

"_G-Great job senpai, I was so speechless moment ago so I…" _Nanako blurted out.

"Okay… so, have any idea to take Mugi to hospital?" asks Ritsu to Yui. "She's completely frail right now,"

"Maybe we can steal Sawa-chan car key…" the answer that comes from Yui's lip is rewarded a slap of Ritsu.

"_Well, there's no other choice though. If any teacher spotted us, we'll be forced to tell about Persona and stuff, right?" _said the kouhai.

"It settled then! We'll steal Sawa-chan car key!" Yui then bolted out of the classroom but stopped dead as she opens the classroom door. A figure of tall woman with brown long hair, a shirt and a black skirt greeted them with eerie grin and eerie dark aura. Even Ritsu's eyes widen like a saucer, while Yui stoned.

"**SAWA-CHAN!" **the two brunettes shrieked.

Yes, it's indeed her homeroom teacher, Yamanaka Sawako. The nickname 'Sawa-chan' is just a specialty towards Houkago Tea Time member.

"My, my… Is that the way to greet your teacher who kindly saves you…?" she's grinned but she still let out an eerie aura around her. "And then, you want to steal my car key…"

Ritsu gaped. "D-Don't tell me the one who use the Oracle-thingy is you!"

"I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS, SENSEI!" Yui lowered herself.

"_Sensei—doesn't that mean that…YOU'RE PERSONA USER!" _Nanako jaws dropped.

"No no! I think she's one of those shadows!" Ritsu still snickered. "I don't want to believe that you're our lifesaver, Sawa-chan isn't like that~"

Ritsu prepared her evoker. But in swift move, Sawako put out her glasses and death glared Ritsu, makes her drops her own evoker in defeat. The sensei picked out the evoker and shoots her own forehead, revealing the glow of Persona that makes the two gaped in awe.

"Can you see? I'm already a Persona-user from a certain time being so no need to hide out, and I AM THE ONE WHO DID THE ORACLE, got that, Ricchan?" she entered her Death Devil mode as she sighed. "Well, I think we need to take Mugi to hospital for now, we'll have this chit-chat later,"

/

**Haruka Municipal Hospital - Evening**

Sawako is talked to one of the nurse with brown short hair in front of the doctor examiner room. Ritsu, Yui and Nanako tailed behind her. Sensei says that she has a connection to that nurse.

"…Her minor wounds are already treated, she's just exhausted. And yeah, she'll wakes up soon," as the nurse said.

"Thank goodness," Sawako sighed in relief. "No need for her to spend a night here, right?"

"Yeah, she only needs to rest up on her home for few days to regain her strength," the nurse smiled.

"Can we talk to her now?" Yui barely asked.

"Sure," the nurse opened the examiner room. Everyone is bolted inside except for Sawako and the nurse.

"…So they're Persona users, eh?" the nurse eyed the glasses teacher.

"At first I'm surprised, but it seems they can handle it," the glasses teacher smiled. "They rescued the blonde-hair awhile ago with a little of my help,"

"I see," the nurse nodded. "Well, if you excuse me…" the nurse stepped out to the hallway; Sawako shrugged then comes inside the examiner room.

Inside the examiner room, they three found Mugi already up and about in the hospital bed. She still wears uniform, though.

"Hey, how's your condition, Mugi-chan?" Yui greeted her.

"I'm okay now, thanks to you guys," Mugi smiled cheerfully. "I hope I can join you guys next time! It was so exciting!"

"Join us? You mean you want to be a Persona user?" Nanako gaped.

"You need rest now, don't be so excited!" said Ritsu. "Sawa-chan will take you home after this and we'll tag along," Ritsu pointed to the teacher which is resting on her palms in front of the door.

After awhile, they took Mugi back to her home—and avoided being questioned by her butler—and get home one by one. So, it's only left one person to rescue, but they don't know where the hell she is. As Sawako joined the party, it seems the search will went out smoothly, but…

They don't know yet. Is their teacher really is a nice operator? She said herself in car that her Persona excels skill as same as a radar does. They probably know it later, and today the rested up peacefully.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Okaaaaay~ hey! This chapter's not ended yet~ TIME FOR OMAKE!

It's time for another tea time~ this one is inspired by the Free Time in **P3P: Shinjiro Revolution that owned by Skarrow, **I really appreciate that nice idea! I'm sorry I borrow the idea though *bows deeply*

FYI, Mugi is on front line, I was thinking first that she'll be the backup but…it must be nice to see her fight instead. And I'm sorry I didn't write how or why they're getting level up or something, I just said that 'they got some experience' or so.

Oh yeah, Social Link in here will go up as this Tea Time section goes, and there's something that's not posted on the main storyline, so pay attention! This section will be just like omake.

* * *

**After Remnant Tea Time**

(Yui revert as a silent protagonist here, like the usual Persona game. She'll interact with other people between choices.)

_Meanwhile, Police Station._

_As they arrived here to take Nanako home, they saw two persons behind the counter._

**Akihiko: **Oh…hey again you guys. Are you finishing the task smoothly?Or it remains unfinished?

* * *

**Yes, but it was so tiring.  
**No, well…

* * *

**Shinjiro:** Glad to hear that. Yeah, being a Persona-user can be a tiring job, I think you guys will surely adapt into it in no time

Shinjiro laughs, but then he switched to look over Nanako

**Shinjiro: **. Everything's okay right, Nanako?

**Nanako:** You could say that, senpai. Even we get a teacher as a support scanner now.

**Shinjiro:** Oh, so this person is a Persona-user? It's nice to meet you.

_Shinjiro pointed at Sawako, but Sawako seems to avoid his gaze._

**Ritsu: **Umm…can we buy weapons in this time?

**Akihiko: **Of course you can. Make your selection.

**Sawako: **Hey, Yui! Pick some for Mugi, too. I'll give you the money, just as my treat today.

**Ritsu: **Oooh! How generous of you, Sawa-chan.

_She death glared Ritsu and handed you 15,000 yen_

* * *

**-Police Station Shop-**

**Weapons :**

Type – Two Handed Sword

-Broad Sword 10,000 yen

-**Golf Cub 3,500 yen**

-Imitation Katana 1,000 yen

-Gitah Replica 300,000 yen

.

Type – Daggers

-Thief Dagger 13,500 yen

-**Kitchen Knife 4,000 yen**

-Basic Kunai 2,000 yen

-Chopsticks 0 yen

.

Type – Knives

-Assassin Blade 16,000 yen

-Butcher Knife 10,000 yen

-**Cake Knife 4,000 yen**

* * *

**Ritsu: **Wait a sec, why a chopstick is here?

**Akihiko: **Oh…that's Shinji's favorite chopstick, and he sells it for 30,000 yen.

**Shinjiro: **Shut up, you liar. It just not valuable again to use for eat so I give it for free. You wanna some?

* * *

I'll take it, thanks!  
No, thanks. I already buy other equipment.  
**If I take it, will you want to use it, Ricchan?**

* * *

**Ritsu : **Hell no! It will be all dull if you attack a huge shadow with just a chopstick!

_Everyone laughs._

_You feel that your bond is strengthening over a small talk, even if Ritsu is really embarassed._

* * *

**Ritsu Social Link leveled up to 3!**

**Akihiko Social Link leveled up to 2!**

* * *

_The talk is over, but there's some time before going home. You decided to talk to Nanako_

**Nanako: **What's up, senpai? Oh yeah, remember that I'll join the front line next time because Sawako-sensei is already in charge for scanning.

* * *

**Check everyone status/equipment  
**Cancel

* * *

**PLv 19 Hirasawa Yui**  
HP:199/199  
SP: 110/110  
Weapon: Golf Cub  
Armor - Body: Sakuragaoka High Uniform  
Armor - Feet: Indoor Shoes  
Evoker Style: Amada Ken's Style

**Persona: Hitokoto-Nushi of the Fool Arcanum  
**Skills: Garu, Cleave, Rakukaja, Sukunda, Mudo  
Weakness: Elec, Light  
Strong: Wind  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

**PLv 19 Tainaka Ritsu  
**HP: 210/210  
SP: 100/100  
Weapon: (chopstick LOL) Kitchen Knife  
Armor - Body: Sakuragaoka High Uniform  
Armor - Feet: Indoor Shoes  
Evoker Style: Shirato Jin's Style

**Persona: Onmoraki of the Tower Arcanum  
**Skills: Sonic Punch, Tarukaja, Sukukaja, Agilao, Evade Slash  
Weaknesses: Ice  
Strong: None  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

**PLv 21 Kotobuki Tsumugi (her starting level is this)**

HP: 146/146  
SP: 200/200  
Weapon: Cake Knife  
Armor - Body: Sakuragaoka High Uniform  
Armor - Feet: Indoor Shoes  
Evoker Style: Takeba Yukari's style

**Persona: Otohime of the Empress Arcanum  
**Skills: Hama, Bufula, Spirit Drain, Recarmdra  
Weaknesses: Dark  
Strong: Ice  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

**PLv 20 Dojima Nanako **

HP: 123/123  
SP: 112/112  
Weapon: Imitation Naginata  
Armor - Body: Sakuragaoka High Uniform  
Armor - Feet: Indoor Shoes  
Evoker Style: Sanada Akihiko's style

**Persona: Nemesis of the Justice Arcanum  
**Skills: Hama, Zionga, Cruel Attack  
Weaknesses: Dark  
Strong: Light  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

**PLv 23 Yamanaka Sawako**

HP: 145/145  
SP: 50/50  
Weapon of choice: -  
Armor - Body: Simple Blouse  
Armor - Feet: Quick Pumps  
Evoker Style: N/A

**Persona: Succubus of the Devil Arcanum**

Skills: Support Scan, Oracle  
Weaknesses: None  
Strong: None  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

You randomly see a wry-smiled Akihiko behind the counter. So you decide to ask something

* * *

**When did you know Nanako?  
**Why're you so gloomy?  
Nothing, just wanna chat.

* * *

**Akihiko: **Huh? I'm her father colleague, and since he's out of country, I decide to be her guardian for awhile with Shinji and Mitsuru here.

* * *

When did you know Nanako?  
**Why're you so gloomy?  
**Nothing, just wanna chat.

* * *

**Akihiko: **Me? Gloomy? Oh, it's just about a work that I had earlier. An old woman complaining about her bag being stolen by a gang is really pissed me up. But the old woman just simply forgot where she thrown the bag.

* * *

When did you know Nanako?  
Why're you so gloomy?  
**Nothing, just wanna chat.**

* * *

**Akihiko: **Don't hesitate to ask.

* * *

Somehow, you felt sleepy. You decide to go home.

**Sawako: **Hn? What is it Yui? Wanna go home now?

* * *

**Yes.  
**Umm…Wait a sec.

* * *

See you next chapter, and mind to review?

Next Chapter: **Perspective 03 – Cocytus Pain**


	3. Cocytus Pain

Hi-5 for chapter 3! \o/

Thanks for reviewers so far! I'll keep up writing! I never write so much in one chapter though, so it takes time.

FYI, the name of the hospital in last chapter is fiction, and yeah, there'll be bunch of Social Links so I leveled up all of them in a fast amount of level. And as for skill cards that can be obtained after discovering Social Links, it'll be as follows:

**Fool:** Survive Dark/Endure Dark

**Priestess + Empress:** Bufudyne/Mabufudyne

**Lovers + Devil:**Enradi/Tentarafoo

**Sun + Hierophant:**Vile Assault/Blight

**Moon + Hanged Man: **Ziodyne/Maziodyne

I'll add the skill to Yui's Persona from time-to-time:D

Hope you'll enjoy it! Oh yeah, you may be wondering about the entire cliffhanger in last chapter and some...yeah, the secrets of Nanako and Akihiko...well, you'll know soon enough, I think. But still, it takes time to explain ALL OF IT, so be patient, 'kay? This chapter will contain a hint of Nana-chan's secret, maybe you can guess—and there'll be many open Social Link, as well as the journey to find our Mio-chuan.

Oh yeah. Alice-san, thanks for your concern. That's right my mother language is not English, I'm just trying hard to learn English. And for beta...um, I don't know if anyone wants to beta-ing this story, so I'm trying hard to keep my grammar and vocabularies with dictionary~ and well, thanks again!

So, let the chapter begin~! I'm sorry if there's typos or OOCs! **And, if anyone wanna beta this, feel free to talk!** Don't forget this story is AU. And I wrote this chapter on hurry, so, if you spot any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.

* * *

**Disclaimer**** - **I don't even own any of K-ON amazing character, and I don't own any of Persona series characters and other resources, I only own the story idea ^^

* * *

**Perspective 03  
**/**  
****Cocytus Pain**

* * *

"Onee-chan, wake up! Breakfast's ready!"

Yui silently opens her eyes to see the bright Saturday morning greets her. She opens the curtain to look through the city—it's very warm and shiny. Suddenly, her phone on the desk vibrates; she lazily opens the phone to reveal there's short message from Ritsu that reads as follows:

_Meet us at Police Station; I'll be there with Mugi at 9, don't be late!_

She changes her pajama quickly and head straight downstairs only to find her sister that has been cooked a meal. Ui greets her sister with a warm morning smile. "Morning, onee-chan,"

Yui grabs some toast and egg to her plate and reply her sister greet with a cheerful grin. "Good morning, Ui!"

The two Hirasawa is sitting side by side on the round table, eating their breakfast as a little chat begin to grow to a lively conversation—mostly random. As usual, their parents are somewhere enjoying their two-hundred-twenty-seventh honeymoon or whatnot they'll explain. Somehow, Ui's expression is… kind of restless.

"You already have plans to go out? I'll watch over the house and do some house-cleaning,"

"Is that alright? I mean…you can go out yourself too, right, Ui?"

"Well, I have a lot of homework these days," the younger Hirasawa sighed. "It'll take more time to do it,"

"Want me to help you until 9 o'clock?"

"N-No, its okay, it's not necessary," Ui refused. "You should spend your weekend wisely, nee-chan. _You're 12__nd__ grader after all._"

"A-Ah, you're right, Ui! There'll be more classes and study groups!" even Yui's glass of tea almost fell down of the excitement.

"Just do as your usual pace," Ui grinned.

_Thou art I, and I art thou_

_You have been blessed to bes__tow skills of Persona of __Priestess __Arcana_

As their talk darted off somewhere else, they didn't feel that clock already strikes to 9. Yui decide not to bring her uniform, but instead; she shoved her weapon somewhere in bag. She just wearing plain ruffled shirt with black skirt. After saying goodbye to Ui in front of the door, she speeds up her pace to the Police Station.

Not after a familiar figure accidentally bumped her forehead-to-forehead. She bumped into a small girl with her raven-haired and pigtails, she's holding books and some donut boxes.

"H-Huh? O, Oh, it's you senpai." Azusa rubs her temples. "Where are you going? Hang out?"

"Hello, Azunyan~!" she grins right after she sees her kouhai's face. "Yes, I'm hanging out with Mugi-chan and Ricchan,"

"S, So Mugi-senpai is getting better? Thank goodness," Yui almost forgot that Mugi recorded sick the whole time she's actually missing. No one knows the truth except for THEM.

"Are you having a study group with Ui?" Yui asked.

"A-Actually there are some math equations that I don't understand," Azusa showed her book. "So I decide to go to Ui instead of Jun,"

"I see, good luck, Azu-nyan," Yui gives her kouhai a warm hug.

"There's nothing to be 'good luck'-ing for, and please stop hugging me, senpai!"

Azusa tries to let herself go from her senpai, but it's no use. Yui's much stronger and she loves to hug her cute kouhai every time in clubroom.

_Thou art I and I am thou_

_Thou have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Hanged Man Arcana_

Azusa finally let her senpai go and Yui then goes to the police station afterwards. She takes the bus and quickly arrives due to the emptiness of the city road. Ah, what a peaceful holiday—not so peaceful for them, though. They have to rescue Akiyama Mio, the bassist of Houkago Tea Time who happened to be in a same condition as Mugi was—that was what Ritsu concludes—trapped in the Remnant Time, and may in the risk of near death. But her whereabouts remains unknown for past days; it's already 5 days after Mio's missing case. After a certain minute, she finally arrives at the Police Station.

"So, in order to summon our Persona we must kill ourselves first?" Mugi's voice can be heard from in front of the front door.

"That's not it, Mugi! We're not killed by evokers! It doesn't have any bullets on it!" Ritsu rattled.

"But, Ricchan; we shot this thing to our head right? Doesn't that mean that we're committing suicide?" comes another dumb remarks from the innocent blonde, Yui tried hard not to laugh.

"Err…Hey, Dojima! Explain it to her!" Ritsu seemed to give up.

"Hehehehe…I can't help you, senpai," a soft giggle comes from the kouhai.

"Maybe that's your responsibility," Shinjiro voice added.

"Oh, some help you are!"

"Hello everyone!" the airhead brunette finally comes inside while giggling so mischievously.

There are Mugi, who wears a simple white with blue stripes long dress—Ritsu, who wears a black jacket with a yellow t-shirt inside and a black jeans— and Nanako, who wears a white dress with a black cardigan to sweetens her appearance along with dark blue skirt—in the lounge. There're different person who's standing behind the counter besides Shinjiro—a tall, red-haired and elegant woman with a black suit—who seems to be there listening the ruckus without saying a word, just simply giggling.

"Hey," Shinjiro greeted her simply. "Aki's not here today, but if you wanna buy something, you can talk to me or Mitsuru here,"

The red-haired woman gazed intently to Yui. "…I have been informed that you're the leader of operation. My name is Kirijo Mitsuru; I'm one of the five residents here; as well as the one who help obtaining cases," Everyone listens to Mitsuru's introduction, as she continued; "I hope you all will be succeeded over the rescue job,"

Yui bowed to her, "Thanks for the concern, Kirijo-san,"

The red haired woman smiled, "No need to be so formal, just treat me as same as Shinjiro and Akihiko do, okay? I'll be here only on weekends, though. It's nice to meet you,"

_Thou art I, and I am thou_

_Thou have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Sun Arcana_

"Sawa-chan will come a little later, so we have some time to relax," said Ritsu to Yui. "Let's have a seat there,"

Ritsu pointed at the long bench in front of the counter. To their surprise, Shinjiro already prepared special coffees for them as they sat through the bench. Mugi gently thanked him—makes him a little blushing while Mitsuru seems to be busy at the computers and data inside the office while Shinjiro joined after delivers the coffees to the counter table.

"What happened to Mio-chan, Ricchan?" Mugi asked Ritsu who seems to enjoy her coffee.

"Well, uh, her whereabouts is **unknown**," Ritsu sighed. "Sawa-chan took a scan to the school area, but she's nowhere to be found."

"Can you reach her by phone, senpai?" asks Nanako, who rolls her eyes a bit.

"No, it always be picked by voicemail," she stirs her cup. "I wonder where the hell is she, there's not even sort of clue,"

"How about her parents? We can ask them, right?" Mugi voices her other idea.

"No way, they always say the same thing when I asked them that 'Mio is sick and she doesn't want any visitors,' stuff." Ritsu pretending to be Mio's parents.

Four of them then sighed in guilt.

"Ricchan, are you happened to know where last she went to?"Somehow Yui—which always be a talkative—finally talks.

"No, her last text message was saying that she's going to hos—hey, wait a second…" suddenly they felt like their leader words jumps into conclusion steadily. Ritsu opens her phone and checked the past messages of Mio. "Yes, that's right! **She said that she was in the hospital**!"

"So, she's simply at the hospital when the Remnant Time hits?" Mugi repeated.

"That really explains it then," Nanako nodded. "I'll phone hospital for the confirmation, then!" there she goes.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ritsu quickly follows her to the back. Leaving Mugi and Yui sits in the lounge alone in silent. The guitarist eyes landed on the keyboardist pale skin—which is still bandaged and scraped side by side—made Yui shows smiles of apology.

"Are you okay to join fight today, Mugi-chan?" Yui voiced her worries as her eyes not moved from Mugi's blue sky eyes.

"Really, it's okay. I'm fine because I rested much tomorrow," the blonde haired smiled. "I looking forward to fight and rescuing everyone like you two did,"

"But, your wounds…" Yui directly pointed to her left arm. "You were fighting shadows back then?"

"Yes I am…at first after I talked to few classmates and goes to the Faculty Office, I already on Remnant Time." Mugi began the story. "I managed to get back to the class, running away from shadows that chased me the whole stairs…everything was so furious and hard…I don't remember much until when you two came to save me…I'm really thankful for that,"

"No need to thank us, it is a friend job to saves each other, right?" the brunette warmly smiled.

The blonde-haired ojou-sama seems to be relaxed a bit from the tense talk; she returned the smile of the guitarist. "Thanks, Yui-chan. I'm really happy."

_Thou art I, I am thou_

_Thou have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Empress Arcana_

After a moment, a vision of their teacher as well as their club advisor is seeable through the entrance. She open the door, with her usual sensual smile hangs around. Yui and Mugi who's having chit-chat earlier greeted her as she walks inside. Ritsu popped only in moment.

"Have gathered any clues?" Sawako titled her glasses like some intelligent woman in drama TV's.

"You bet, Sawa-chan! Mio-chuan is verified to last seen in the hospital, so we're going there after ringing the Chaos Bell," Ritsu gives her and her other two friends a thumb.

"Nice work, team!" the teacher grinned.

"Huh, are we a rescue team or something?" Ritsu barely giggling.

"It would be nice if we could call ourselves like a team, right?" Yui agrees.

Sawako offers a hand. "Okay then, Hi-5 guys!"

The three students think first before doing this, this is police station, after all. With no hesitation, they unite their hands, claims that they're a team.

_Thou art I, and I am thou_

_Thou have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Fool Arcana_

"…Then, are you guys happened to know where the restroom is?"

The three sweats dropped after the idiocy of their teacher. "I think you must go to the back, sensei. There must be a sign where the restroom is." Mugi pointed out of all characters.

The glasses teacher then walks all way to the back, but stopped when she saw Nanako there… she's ingested some pills. She gulped it so fast when she saw Sawako's figure staring at her and shoved the medicine bottle to her sweater pocket.

"Oh. Hello there, sensei."Nanako greeted her as she drinks some water—fortunately she's not choked—but she coughed a bit.

"What are you drinking? Are you having a headache?"

"Yeah, it's an aspirin." Nanako showed the pill bottle to her teacher. It reads as Aspirin, but Sawako seemed not to comprehend—still gazes suspiciously at her.

"You must take rest, don't rely on medicine so much." Sawako grinned and make her way to the restroom, leaved Nanako behind with some random thoughts. She suddenly gasped when something hits on her mind...

* * *

**Haruka Hospital – Remnant Time**

They arrived at the quiet, frozen hospital after quite some time—they need to ring the Chaos Bell after all. The surrounding is cold, there's ice everywhere, dreary and felt so off. Wait, why the hospital is frozen in the first place? Is that the effect of Mio's? That was their first question as the well-equipped 'rescue squad' entered the hospital lobby.

"S-S-So cold…!" Ritsu gritted her tooth. "I must've brought my jacket here…"

"Y-Yeah, everything's soooo icy," Sawako touches the walls that completely covered with thick ice. "This hospital consist of five floors, I'll be providing back up from the nurse office, there's my friend there."

"A friend of yours? Is that the nurse from days ago, sensei?" asks Mugi.

"Oh, so you remember about her?" Sawako tilts her glasses.

"Does that mean that the friend of yours is a Persona-user, sensei?" said Nanako out of curiosity.

"Well, yeah. She's longer than I do; I'm just a Persona-user one year ago when I took a trip with that friend to her hometown," Sawako continued as they walked.

"W-Wow, it's so surprising me by how many Persona-users are around and about!" Nanako seems to be surprised.

"Maybe they know each other?" Yui says something obvious.

"Well, I guess you're right, Yui." Ritsu agreed. "Let's go there faster; I'll freeze here if we don't hurry!"

They hurried the pace to the nurse office that happens to be on the first floor. The lamp there is still on, so there must be a person. Yeah, as Sawako said, there's only one nurse—she wears the usual nurse uniform with her peach hair tied down—the nurse brown eyes gazed to the door when she heard the door swing open. Her ID card revealed her name, her nurse ID number and her photo… it reads, 'Takeba Yukari'

"Oh, there you're Sawako," said the nurse as if it's figures. "The operation today will be here? The person whom you search is here?"

"Yes, I'll begin the scan, you guys stay away," Sawako takes out her evoker and shove her glasses away to her skirt pocket. "Come, Succubus!"

A big Persona with a black wing shrouds Sawako. The others just sees is silent, as the nurse began to talk.

"Um, are you a Persona-user, Takeba-san?" asks Nanako first.

"Sawako already tells about me, huh?" the nurse shook her head. "My Persona can do healing, so I'll be here to treat you guys if anything's happened." She smiled gently at the party.

_Thou art I, and I am thou_

_Thou have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Lovers Arcana_

"_Ooh, seems I found our primary target," _Sawako speaks through telepathy web. _"She's on the 5__th__ floor…but__ somehow__ the door is tightly closed by unknown force,"_

"5th…? You mean ICU room?" Yukari interrupts. "It must be the power cables,"

"Power cables…?" Mugi comprehends. "I see, so the power cables enabled the electricity door to move away. Where's the source of power cables, Takeba-san?"

"I have a doctor come to that place but…seem that he's freezing in there." Yukari sighs. "It's on basement, B2. You can go there by stairs as I though it's unable to use lift because of freeze."

"_Hmm, then, take left when you left room, guys!"_ Sawako take a commands.

Few stairs already been passed, and the four of the party are grinding through the iced parking basement lot. Bunch of shadows has been gathered on the ice floor, waited to be slashed by the party. The floor itself is turns to ice, even Ritsu almost slipped and Yui could did a ski there if she want to. They increase their skill rapidly as they're advancing through floors down, Nanako's Persona can heals in good amount and Mugi's Persona is strong against ice—who covers and helps Ritsu much since ice is her primary weakness while she keeps spamming her fire as her advantages.

/

**Basement – B2. Power Cables Source Room.**

As expected by Yukari; the whole room freezes, the cables not working and the power source's turned off. When they entered the room, what they see first was a statue (or perhaps, a block) of a man freezes completely like he has been drowned in Alaska's water for months.

"Ricchan, use your Agilao to melt the ice," Yui commanded.

"Fine!" Ritsu leaps off; draw her evoker and summoning her Persona. "Onmoraki, Agilao!"

In few attempts, the ice finally melts. Revealing the figure of a doctor with a white uniform alike Yukari and an evoker on his hold. He looks like he want to summon a Persona, but alas, he freezes out. Ritsu seems to beat as she run out of energy—perhaps for casting fire skills too many.

"A-Are you okay doctor?" is the first question Mugi asked. "Here, I have a green tea for you,"

"Senpai, since when you have that thermos?" Nanako blinked. "Well, better to take some rest here and help this doctor then,"

"Huff, huff…y-yeah I—I'm fine…" the doctor still gritted his teeth. Yui poured him a little cup of tea while Ritsu helps to warm up the area with her remaining power.

After take a sip of the tea, he talks normally. "T-Thanks a lot, guys. Whew, ice in here is damn crazy,"

"I FULLY agree with you doctor," Ritsu sighed as she shoots some fire to the frozen box of cables.

"So, is Yuka-tan sends you all here to help me?" asks the doctor in friendly tone. "I'm really grateful…and, wow! You guys are Persona-user? That's really rare!"

"Yuka-tan? Oh, you must mean nurse Takeba!" Yui give the doctor a cup of tea. "Yeah, we need to go here first to enable the electricity,"

"Mission accomplished, leader! Can I have a cup of tea, too?" Ritsu mimicked a sub-commander while her fingers already stiffed because of the surroundings.

"Here you go senpai." Nanako poured a cup for Ritsu. They are making a circle around the doctor which seems to make an emergency fireplace with few of tree branches.

"Trismegistus, Agidyne." The doctor shoots the evoker to his head and burns the branches with fire skill—stronger ones than what Ritsu's Persona do. The idiot brunette cries in awe.

"Who're you, doctor?" asks Mugi while sipping the tea.

"Me? Can't you tell by my ID Card?"

"You don't have any ID Card by your uniform, doctor," Ritsu quickly cut in.

"Whoops, seems I left it in the office. So, um, I'm Iori Junpei. A super intelligent doctor!" he seems proud to himself.

_Thou art I, and I am thou_

_Thou have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Magician Arcana_

"Uhh, okay?" Nanako can't even trust that this doctor is as awesome as he says it. "It's nice to meet you, doctor Junpei,"

Meanwhile, Nurse Office…

Sawako and Yukari are still there; both of them are sipping some coffee. Yukari is busy with her work while Sawako still concentrate with the backup. That nurse is relieved when she knows that the doctor is saved. Somehow, the glasses teacher reminded of something.

"…Yukari. Are you into medicines?" asks Sawako out of blue.

"Huh? What for?" the nurse confused.

"Well, I see these pills in the morning…" Sawako gives her the detailed info—which makes Yukari gasped in shock.

"You gotta be kidding—!"

"No, it's the truth." Sawako sighed. "Do you know anything about those? I'm aware of those pills before but I dunno what the hell that was."

"I-I know about that." Yukari lowered her sound. "Those pills were…"

After the short break, they regained some energy to go on. They even invited the doctor to the party, but he declined it and said that he has many jobs to do—so they parted as the party went to the lift straight to 5th floor. They stop directly when they (finally) find an ICU room.

"_Are you ready, guys?" _Sawako's crystal voice can be heard through.

"Yes, we're ready, sensei!"

Yui barge in with the whole party to the room, when they meet an awful scene—Mio is definetly there, but she's already chained side by side on the surgery bed, unconcious. She's no different than Mugi when they found her days ago—maybe even worst, her head is bleeding, she's not breathing and her body is cold.

"Hey Mio! Wake up!" Ritsu slaps her face desperately. "Please, wake up now...moron!"

"_My, anyone already come to visit her?" _an eerie voice echoes through the room. _"But this is in the middle of surgery, you guys shouldn't even bother me,"_

"T-That voice...!"

Mugi silenced as a nurse figure comes into vision. Yes, it's Mio in nurse uniform. Same one as Sawako cosplayed her (forcefuly) when they was on second grade. One thing that can be distinguished, the nurse Mio's expression is dull, sullen and cold, as cold as ice that covers the whole hospital—unlike Mio's usual expression which is calm but within a cheerful.

"_Oh, so you came, my dearest prince…" _nurse Mio gazed intently on Ritsu's amber eyes, the other three only can gape in shock.

"P-Prince? W—Who…?" Ritsu sweat is dripping from her forehead as the nurse fine fingers touched her cheek.

"_You forget your own princess? What an idiot prince." _Nurse Mio sighed. _"I'm already waiting for you to get me out from this hell, this cold, hall of pain."_

"What are you talking about! It doesn't make any sense," she paused as she slaps nurse's hand to other direction. "…The other Mio!"

"_My other self always lock me inside when I want to voice my opinion,__ she denied my existence but she can't bear that." _she glances toward the surgery bed now, caressing the other Mio's face and her soft raven hair. _"That's why she's weak, so weak that I can even kill her bare-handed, but I decide to wait for my prince before I killed myself."_

"NO WAY! YOU CAN'T KILL YOURSELF, MIO-CHAN!" Yui shrieked out loud.

"_This is my decision. I don't wanna be here. I don't even can stand to the real world__ without prince's help. I don't wanna live with it. I don't wanna to make my prince suffer more because of my carelessness. I want to die. I WANNA DIE!"_

After she mentioned it, she grabs some scalpel beside the bed and begins to stab around the body on table. But, quickly Ritsu's hand interrupted, so she gets the stab instead of Mio's skin, leaving her hand a minor stab wound.

"_Prince__—why?" _her yellow eyes gleaming with hatred. _"Why you disrespect my decision?"_

"I want you to live," Ritsu sighed. "It's not the Mio I know who wants to die, and besides, I'm NOT your prince,"

The nurse growls out, she then kicks Ritsu to the ice wall pretty brutal—she doesn't have any time to dodge, even makes her yellow hair band fall and she knocked down. While still holding the scalpel, she targets Nanako which is near. Ritsu crouches to her evoker and shoot it forcefully between her unruly bangs.

"Persona, Agilao!" Ritsu drives out her Persona and barely reach the nurse's clothes and burn it down.

"_Why—why everyone deny my existence? WHY?" _suddenly the ice temperature risen, revealing the nurse true form—a gigantic, flying half-burned nurse with a huge scalpel and injection.

"Mugi-chan, Nana-chan, prepare for battle—" Yui taking commands, but stopped when Ritsu yells out.

"No, Yui! Let me do this myself!" she took out her weapon. "You three better do something with the real Mio, she's not breathing!"

"Ricchan, we'll help you first to settle this." Yui forces herself. "Please!"

"…Thanks a bunch, commander!"

Yui takes the front line; Ritsu, Mugi, and Nanako quickly follow her up. Mio's shadow still in uproar, but it's agitated and slowed down. It still casts ice skill constantly that'll take quite a skill to dodge it—thanks to Ritsu's Sukukaja skill, though, that she able to avoid ice so far.

"Grrh, why it's not easy to defeat? Its weakness is fire, right?" Ritsu take a deep breath while keeps her pace with her dual kunais.

"_Why wouldn't any of you __listen to me…?" _comes another voice from the shadow. _"I wanna be alone…I don't wanna be here…I…"_

"What're things she wants to say…?" Mugi mutters a bit—seeing the shadow that they supposed to defeat is blabbering something again—she put out her knife, cancels the attack.

"_Friendship…huh?" _the shadow looks directly to Ritsu. _"Is…a thing you gave to me…prince?" _the shadow darts its looks to everyone presents there. _"Tell me, who the hell am I…? Am I your friend, your princess or your enemy…?"_

"We're your friends, Mio-chan." Yui gives a soft answer.

"_Then why…? How come I didn't even tell you guys how do I feel?" _the shadow voiced another question.

"Why? I don't know." The airhead brunette smiled. "Only you who knows what or why, Mio-chan."

"Stop, don't respond to it. We must defeat it first, senpai." Nanako says her opinion, she lowers her Naginata. "…That's what I think. Besides, the shadow itself losing its concentration now, it's our chance."

Mugi didn't reply, Yui didn't even mention a word to her party, or to the shadow Mio again.

"Yeah, I agree with Dojima-chan. Every shadow must be eliminated." The brunette who keeps her bangs falls down is prepares her evoker again. "Onmoraki, Agila—"

"**WAIT!"**

Surprisingly, Mio—the real Mio jumps out in front of the shadow, let the fire of Ritsu's Persona hits her. Four of them blinked, even Sawako in the office shocked. Mio herself looks (quite) okay, and because of that, the shadow reverts back to its original form.

"Gosh, Mio! Why you—"

_SLAP!_

Ritsu question's stopped as Mio slaps the nurse in the cheek. That was a hard slap, across the face.

"You tough psycho…" she sighed heavily. "I said, stop saying you wanna die!"

The shadow doesn't say a thing.

"I can't believe that you blabber out all of my thoughts so far," Mio still remain in her calm façade. "…You are me, after all,"

The party there turns agape as how intelligent Mio is.

"Let me explain to you guys first," Mio turns her back to the party. "When I trapped here, in this castle, she already start to pop out of nowhere and blabber about even a single thing…yeah, it was all inside my mind."

"So, basically you barely accept her?" Ritsu arranges her own words. "H-How come you didn't breath earlier!"

"I'm exhausted after walking through 1F to 5F, so…maybe I fainted."

"A-And, you said…I'm the prince?" Ritsu gaped; her face turns to a deep shade of red.

"Y-Yeah…I-I-I mean, it's NOT like what you think OR what you guys—especially Mugi—thinks!" Mio face went red as she points at a dreamy-faced Mugi—remember, Mugi has a fetish to any of girls' skinship. "I'm too confined in you … so… sometimes I think it's bothering you,"

"We're friends, right? It's not bothering me, really." Ritsu smiled. "It's fun to have a friend like you, Mio. Take it easy, man."

"Good to hear it, right, senpai?" Nanako gives Mio a smile.

Mio turns her back again, back to her own shadow. She offers her left hand straight to the face of her inner self. "You heard that, right? You're not hated by anyone, and you're not that weak, you know?"

The nurse shadow nodded, it reaches out Mio's hand, revealing the true form of a water maiden, and vanishes within light.

"Whoops, watch it, Mio-chuan." Ritsu catch her down as she falls down. Yui take a closer look at Mio, she's fine, but she looks exhausted. "Can you stand up? Can we carry you instead?"

"I-It's fine, really. Don't hesitate our help if you're tired, Akiyama-senpai," Nanako cuts in as she saw Mio makes such a worry expression.

"Let's take Mio-chan back to the nurse office, shall we?" says Mugi as she grabs Mio's feet.

Yui grabs Mio's body with Nanako's help. "U-Umm, it's okay if we carry you like this, Mio-chan? Or perhaps we must use a rolling bed instead?"

"Nah, everything's fine. I don't really mind it for now," Mio inhales and breaths heavily.

"Then, you want me to give you a piggyback—ACK! Hey! Don't bit my finger!"

"Hey Ritsu, you forgot your headband," Mio said as she throw a look to the abandoned yellow hair band on the floor. "And I think your wounds need to be healed,"

Ritsu and others seems to forget the wound that the amber brunette gets when they were argued with the nurse. "O, Oh right! Thanks for telling it, my dangerous queen—"

"Shut up, idiot! Just get going!"

They do their duty well and they rescued another victim of Remnant Time. Somehow, Nanako's expression turns sad, sadder than ever. That's when Yui look up on hers while Mugi and Ritsu have been hurried to take Mio back to the Nurse Office by their selves.

"Senpai…? Why are you looking here? Kotobuki-senpai and Tainaka-senpai already march forward,"

"Umm, I don't mean to bother you but…why are you sad, Nana-chan?" asks Yui.

The brown-pigtailed girl gasps. She's shocked. "No, it's nothing! Don't worry." Nanako shakes her head. "Just…I feel kind of awry…"

"Awry…? Is there anything you worry about?"

"Well, it's about our future," Nanako gazes to her feet. "Is it going to be like this, fighting shadows to save people or will it end? Or will it evolve?"

"Sorry, but I don't know." Yui cheerfully grins. "It's fun to help others, right? Overcoming those obstacles is hard when you're alone, you know?"

Seems that sad feeling begin to subsides from the kouhai's face, as she began to understand those words of Yui. "Alright, I'll remember that. Thanks, senpai,"

_Thou art I, and I am thou_

_Thou have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Justice Arcana_

However, ominous cloud hasn't lifted up yet from the atmosphere in the Nurse Office, even as Junpei entered the room. The talks, mostly heated-up talks are what they three have now. They talk about medicine that Sawako suspected, pills that Nanako took in earlier in the morning.

"…W-What a pity," Yukari turns to be shocked. "Is there not EVEN a thing that we can do?"

"I don't know, doc." Sawako shakes her head. "Maybe I must ask the rest of her dorm owner…but perhaps, that'll be harsh,"

"You should take a look at her first before saying it to them, then." Junpei sighed. "It's crucial, y'know. We don't know how long she has been taking **those ****illegal**** things**, and for what purposes…"

"I thought that thing is banned years ago… humph, better ask my friend of this," Yukari take out her phone from her pocket.

"Do that later, Yukari. They're on the way here, carrying our target," Sawako's hand points at Yukari's pink cell phone. "No need to worry, I will watch over her, period."

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is out from what you expected, I'll promise the next chapter will be a lot better than this. Okay, let's go to After Remnant Tea Time then, thanks for reading ^^ I really appreciate your reviews, critics, or such. What do you think about this chapter? Maybe you know _a big tip _for Nana-chan's secret huh? Nice for you, then :D

Oh yeah, additional background information : Sawako meets Yukari while studying in the university. They're in different department, but they became friends eventually. More of this part will Sawa-chan tell in Chapter 5.

* * *

**After Remnant Tea Time**

(Yui revert as a silent protagonist here, like the usual Persona game. She'll interact with other people between choices.)

-Hospital Room…

Mio already taken care by nurse Takeba and doctor Junpei earlier, she let the whole party in after the check-ups and treatment. She looks healthier now, you and the rest of the party relieved. Although, Sawako's not there, she's going to the bathroom seconds ago.

* * *

**Junpei: **She's free to go now. Well, be sure to rest enough, Akiyama-san.

**Mio: **O-okay doc, you have my thanks.

**Junpei: **Nah, it's nothing, really. Helping sick people is my job after all.

**Yukari: **Don't take the credit all yours, **super intelligent doctor**. You had my hands full with bandages and report earlier!

**Junpei: **W-Who cares, it is nurses job to help doctors, you know that Yuka-tan.

**Yukari:**You… really not fit in a picture of doctor after all, Junpei. I think you'll be a comedian or whatnot in future, but when I saw you in this hospital as a doctor… wow, I thought it was a dream or I have been knocked out and been brainwashed by someone…

**Ritsu:**Takeba-san, I can agree with you.

**Junpei:** C-C'mon, this isn't a joke skit!

**Nanako:**Well, somehow I can't find any act that doctor Junpei do looks like a doctor in my eyes…

**Mugi:**Umm, no comment, doctor?

**Junpei:** H-Hey, anyone! Please take sides with me! H-how about you, girl?"

-Junpei casts a puppy-eye look directly into your eyes, what should you say?

* * *

"You're a great doctor for me, doc."  
"**I think you're suited to be a vet,**** not a doctor to me."  
**"Actually, I agree with Mugi! Ehehe,"

* * *

**Junpei:**W-WHAT! THAT'S A CRITICAL JOKE! I'm no vet, I'm an ordinary doctor!

**Yukari:***giggle* you heard that, vetenarian Stupei.

**Junpei:**Aww, you are all mean. *sobs*

-As you talk there over with everyone, the bond between you grows.

* * *

_***Yukari & Junpei S-Link **__**rose to rank 3!***_

_***The bond between you, Ritsu and Mugi will be stronger soon!***_

* * *

**Ritsu:** Oh yeah, let's talk about Mio's weapon, shall we? I don't want her to run off to me for choosing weapons.

**Mugi:** Oh, right! What do you think about this, Nanako-chan, Yui-chan?

**Nanako:** I think a tonfa might suits her pretty well, or perhaps, a one-handed sword!

**Ritsu:** Nah, I think she'll be all nervous with those all close combats thingy...

-Ritsu sighs

**Mugi:** How 'bout you, Yui-chan? Got any ideas?

* * *

"Gloves best!"  
"**How about spears?"  
**"Maybe a whip?"

* * *

**Nanako: **That's a cool option, senpai! Spears attack in wide range and it'll be handy with Mio senpai's heights.

**Ritsu****: **Wow leader, you got a point! *chuckle*

**Mugi: **Umm...spears, then? I thought whip would be the best choice...

**Ritsu:** *sigh* Mugi, what're you thinking at?

**Mugi:**Nothing, I just potrayed what'll happen if Mio-chan using a whip.

-Mugi's expression suddenly turns into a dreamy and sort of…peaceful.

**Ritsu:**Please, . It. Now.

-After a random talk begins around you, you notice something.

...It bothers you a lot because Yukari eyed you so much; maybe she wants to have a word with you.

**Yukari: **Oh, hello. Umm, can I know more about your party? No reasons, really. I'm just curious.

* * *

**Show Yukari your party****.  
**Turn it down.

* * *

**PLv 36**** Hirasawa Yui**  
HP:215/215  
SP: 150/150  
Weapon: Golf Cub  
Armor - Body: Sakuragaoka High Uniform  
Armor - Feet: Indoor Shoes  
Evoker Style: Amada Ken's Style

**Persona: Hitokoto-Nushi of the Fool Arcanum  
**Skills: Garula, Cleave, Rakukaja, Sukunda, Mudo, Blight  
Weakness: Elec, Light  
Strong: Wind  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

**PLv 36**** Tainaka Ritsu  
**HP: 267/267  
SP: 111/111  
Weapon: Kitchen Knife

Armor - Body: Sakuragaoka High Uniform  
Armor - Feet: Indoor Shoes  
Evoker Style: Shirato Jin's Style

**Persona: Onmoraki of the Tower Arcanum  
**Skills: Sonic Punch, Tarukaja, Sukukaja, Agilao, Evade Slash, Maragilao  
Weaknesses: Ice  
Strong: None  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

**PLv 37**** Kotobuki Tsumugi**

HP: 150/150  
SP: 220/220  
Weapon: Cake Knife

Armor - Body: Sakuragaoka High Uniform  
Armor - Feet: Indoor Shoes

Evoker Style: Takeba Yukari's style

**Persona: Otohime of the Empress Arcanum  
**Skills: Hama, Bufula, Spirit Drain, Recarmdra, Mahama  
Weaknesses: Dark  
Strong: Ice  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

**PLv ****39 Dojima Nanako**

HP: 167/167  
SP: 140/140  
Weapon: Imitation Naginata

Armor - Body: Sakuragaoka High Uniform  
Armor - Feet: Indoor Shoes

Evoker Style: Sanada Akihiko's style

**Persona: Nemesis of the Justice Arcanum  
**Skills: Hamaon, Zionga, Cruel Attack, Mahama, Mazionga  
Weaknesses: Dark  
Strong: Light  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

**PLv ****38 Yamanaka Sawako**

HP: 159/159  
SP: 100/100  
Weapon of choice: -

Armor - Body: Simple Blouse  
Armor - Feet: Quick Pumps

Evoker Style: N/A

**Persona: Succubus of the Devil Arcanum**

Skills: Support Scan, Oracle  
Weaknesses: None  
Strong: None  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

**PLv ****42 Akiyama Mio**

HP: 233/233  
SP: 223/223  
Weapon: Basic Lance

Armor - Body: Sakuragaoka High Uniform  
Armor - Feet: Indoor Shoes

Evoker Style: Arisato Minato's Style

**Persona: Mizuchi of the Moon Arcanum  
**Skills: Mabufula, Traesto, Rakunda, Diarama  
Weaknesses: Fire  
Strong: Ice, Light  
Nullify: None  
Reflect: None  
Absorb: None

* * *

**Yukari:** Ah, I see what she means.

-Yukari skims and mumbles through as she analyzes the report. You decide to leave it out.

…It's getting late.

You approach Nanako which is nearby.

**Nanako:**Huh? What's the matter, senpai?

* * *

**Let's go home now.  
**No, nothing.

* * *

See you next chapter, everyone! ~ **Perspective 04 –****Perjury**


	4. Perjury

Helloooo~ long time no see guys! Here we go for the chapter 4!

I won't blabber anything from start, I just stated that the next chapter is my favorite chapter ever~ XD

Thanks for everyone who drop in reviews~ I'm really grateful for it! Now onto the story!

**Disclaimer**** - **I don't even own any of K-ON amazing character, and I don't own any of Persona series characters and other resources, I only own the story idea ^^

* * *

**Perspective 04**

**Perjury**

* * *

Much to Yui surprise, she does awaken in the Velvet Room, again. She's still sit in the same comfy blue sofa, faced the long-nosed owner of the room with his irreplaceable, yet elegant assistant in white hair and blue uniform as dark as the color of the room, sits in the longer couch. The elevator background still never stops, it's like a never ending life cycle.

There's no difference in the room—besides Igor who is smiles more sophisticated than ever—even Margaret frowned upon the look of her master, the brunette doesn't notice it, though.

"What's wrong, Igor-jiisan?"

"Nothing," he chuckles. "I am impressed about your journey, that's all I can say now."

"Then, what's the problem today?" Yui asked.

"Ah…so you can tell…" he shrugged. "I want to ask some word to you, young lady. This is... rather complicated. Please listen carefully."

Yui silenced. She then seriously heard the details.

"Light and darkness, action or reaction, friendship or betrayal…what'll you chooses?" he tilts her head. "That's what I'm asking into you. Answer it carefully, I will not give you any time limit, you can answer those at anytime."

The words dazed Yui, she want to answer, but she doesn't have any answer she wants to. It's just…the question wasn't hard but, she felt something differently. Like Igor telling something regarding her future.

"Until then, farewell…"

/

Rather long weekend with an addition of national holiday finally passed, and today the whole group starts the school again. It has been a good two weeks without any missing info, and good news, Mio has been fully recovered, so she can join the party now. They highly hope that Mio can make a good addition for the party—well, as hopeless hope from Ritsu and Yui said. Well, Mio's skill with lance advanced rapidly—her Persona also has a great agility so it can match her own spear's improvement. Sometimes, they'll go to Remnant Time to practice if Azusa isn't coming to club to bombard her usual airhead senpai who's always prefer to enjoy Mugi's cakes instead of practicing. They have been balanced their music skill as well as the Persona's—behind Azusa's supervision, though.

Quite bright Tuesday morning greeted the town, engulfed the town with a shine of peace.

Not for that girl.

A girl inside a tiny room that morning, restlessly breathed through the air while crouches to the corner. Shards of glass scattered on floor, kind of bright liquid filled the floor, the bed is all mess, and clothes crumpled everywhere in sight.

The room's really messed up as how that girl look. She looks…hurt, lifeless and pale, like a zombie who avoid sun—or rather, a psychotic person who runs out of its insanity. Her sweat's dripped down like there's no tomorrow while her hand clutched her chest. She mumbled something in between her pants.

"Wait..." she said. "A little...longer..."

/

Another girl taking a hard time today, too.

She dashed from her home—didn't have any chance to take her breakfast or bring her lunch box—right to the train station and finally arrived at school fortunately before the bell rang. Her black long hair forgot to be tied, too. Yeah, Nakano Azusa seems to have a bad day, she overslept because she watched some horror movie late to midnight and here she are, flustered, out-of-breath and she looked quite a mess—not only because she didn't tied her hair, she forgot to put into her shirt and tied her tie.

"Huff…" she pants while falls to her knees, keep her breath in order. "Note to self, don't over watch any horror movies, even on weekends…"

Azusa takes more steps forward to her class in hurry after hearing the bell chimes. She stopped abruptly when she hears some familiar person chatting over the hallway.

"You have been acting more serious, Yui. What's up?" Ritsu walked beside Yui, her hand shoved inside her blazer pocket.

"I-Is it?" Yui looked at Ritsu—almost in disbelief. "O-oh, maybe because I think something too much,"

"H, huh? You think about something?" Ritsu stood agape. "Why, don't think too many, that isn't like you! You must be like your usual self—well, like you once told me!"

"Okay…~?" Yui replied with an innocent look. "Okay then, Ricchan! It's not good to be all serious!"

"What're you thinking about?"

"Ehehe, I dunno myself~" said Yui with cheerful tone.

"Oh well…Yui is Yui after all…" Ritsu slapped her own forehead. "Then, what's the plan for today? We don't have anyone to rescue again, right?"

"_H__, __Huh? Ritsu-senpai…?"_ Azusa stops and silently hides below the stairs. Something floods her mind about what her drummer senpai said earlier. _"What is she talking about?"_

"I dunno Ricchan," Yui replies. "Since Azunyan doesn't come to the club, why don't we relax and have some tea?"

"Uhh, okay then…?" Ritsu couldn't help but grinned. "Save it for later. Better go, or Sawa-chan'll whip our foreheads!"

"R-Roger, Ricchan!"

After the two senpais dashed through the upper stairs, the black cat reveals herself from her disguise. She looks somewhat frown, she mumbles as she walk through to her class. She's silenced as have been hearing some bad issues.

'_Persona? Remnant Time? W, what in the world are those?'_ she kept with her thoughts. Why they didn't tell me anything…? Or I must ask them myself?'

The school lessons passed quickly, and Azusa doesn't lift off from same topic on her mind.

Persona, Remnant Time...

Why they keep those things as a secret from her? And about her senpais recent disappearance. Something bothers her very much, she keep herself company between classes while her chin rested on her hands. She wants to ask her senpai about this, but in other hand she thinks that it'll be futile attempt to do. Besides, she would be uncomfortable for asking those questions. Why they keep it secret from her in first place?

"Azusa-chan, what's wrong?" the younger Hirasawa approached her desk, giving a wary-look.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking," Azusa replied solemnly. "Ui, Is there anything different from Yui-senpai lately?"

"Different…? Now that you mention it…" Ui hanged her head low. "She seems to hang out more with Dojima-san,"

"Dojima? You mean that new transfer student at our class? Why?"

"Sorry, I dunno." Ui shook her head. "I asked nee-chan yesterday and she said it's a coincidence for them to meet,"

"I see," Azusa's black eyes darts off somewhere. "Then, I must prove it myself…"

"Wait, about our study plan?" Ui reminded her.

"Sorry, I need to do this today so…I declined it."

She packs all her belongings and goes off the classroom straight to the clubroom. But, she doesn't come inside, she waits outside and eavesdrop the conversation—what a trick to stalk someone. She hears some voices inside, look like her four senpais are inside with the transfer student Dojima Nanako that Ui talked about earlier.

'They seem to be having fun without me…huh?' Azusa frowns.

"Hello everyone!" a cheerful tone of Nanako can be heard.

"Yay! So from now on I wouldn't be in charge for party stuff because we already have Mio-chuan!"

"You idiot! You should repair more your way of fighting!" Mio slaps Ritsu's head.

"Hmhm, it's okay Mio-chan, we'll counting on you!" Mugi cheered as she brewing tea to the teapot and shares the usual cake. "Nanako-chan, your appearance today is truly different!"

Now that Mugi mention about it, that's actually right. Instead of her brown hair being pigtailed like the rest of other day, she kept her hair untied—also with pink-framed glasses that now hung in front of her eyes.

"It really suits you, Dojima~" Ritsu commented shortly.

"Ah, my eyesight going bad recently so I kept using my glasses…"

"Um, everyone, you should at least take this seriously. We're risking our life in line, remember?" The raven-haired girl sighed. "Ritsu, you rely too much on your Fire skills! I know your Persona have a great agility but it can't endure heavy attacks!"

"Y, Yes madam!" Ritsu practically defeated.

"You too, Yui! Don't mess up on the front line because you're the leader. Your weaknesses are high priority to be avoided for, thanks you have great amount of luck in your Persona."

"Ehh, okay I'll do my best~" Yui grinned, quite as defeated as how Ritsu looks now.

"Mugi, you should watch over yourself more." Mio changed to look over the blonde. "Your Persona agility and vitality is low, you can be knocked easily if you aren't aware of it."

"But Mugi-chan has a lot endurance more than my Persona and others have right?" said Yui. "She can endure everything~"

"But still…" Mio sighed. "She's our main healer after all,"

"It's alright, Mio-chan. I'll be sure to watch over myself." The blonde smiled.

"So, what'll we do today, senpai?" Nanako asked, curious.

"At first I wanna practice music today but…" Ritsu told her plan. "It'll be best for us to visit Remnant Time to train!"

"Geez, it must be another excuse to miss the club activity, huh?" Mio sighed as she tastes her strawberry cake that's in front of her. "Then what about Azusa-chan?"

"She doesn't have any Persona yet, so we still shut up about this thing," Ritsu answered.

Yui already stand by in front of her strawberry cake. "Ui said that Azusa will study today—"

Without more consideration, Azusa clears her own throat, and calls loudly in front of the club room, **"Senpai…"**

Meanwhile, Junes

Sawako, after the last homeroom session goes here in her own accord alone. She needs to talk with Yukari about the matter they discussed some while ago. It has been weeks since the last time Sawako contacted Yukari. They decide to meet in the food court inside some new-branded supermarket which's open sometime ago—named Junes. The nurse said that she'll call over her friends today and discuss the info that she finds, but after a certain thirty minutes, Yukari didn't showed up. The glasses-teacher sighed in discontent while gulped down her fourth can of coffee she bought from nearby drinking machine.

"Sorry, we're late, Sawako!" Yukari high-pitched voice can be heard through the alleyway of food court, she comes to vision with a green short-haired woman who is wearing a green turtleneck below her raven cardigan.

"It's okay, at least I got what I wanted," Sawako grins. She's grateful, because it's not Ritsu who makes her angry.

"Let me introduce my friend first, she's Yamagishi Fuuka. She currently works for Kirijo Group's computer administrators."

"Kirijo…? I think I have heard that name…oh well." Sawako tilted her glasses. "So, got any good thing to report?"

"Right, here's papers of detailed information about the pills," Fuuka handed out few papers to Sawako's hand. "The medicine is banned to be produced over years, but how do she get it?"

"No one knows that for sure, Fuuka." Yukari sighed. "I hope it doesn't any more Strega or whatnot…"

Sawako flipped off the papers, suddenly her eyes turned wide. She then skimmed through all the pages with terrified look. "H, Hey… are you serious about this side effect!"

Yukari sweated. "I-I thought you know it already!"

"I thought it only makes people paralyzed!" Sawako panicked. "But…it can make the user died?"

"Y-Yes, after a certain test in 2000, they prove it. That those medicines' side effect is lethal." Fuuka explained the content**. "It will restrain the Persona from killing their master, but they'll be killed instead by the medicine's side effects."**

"O-Oh my god…" the glasses teacher dropped the entire pages she holds to the floor. "This is bad, really bad."

"Huh? What do you mean, Sawako?

"You two, come with me to the town police office, now!"

/

The lively conversations are broke by only one word that the twin-pigtailed girl made. The blonde ojou-sama even drops her expensive teapot; Yui drops her own strawberry, while the other looks in terror.

Azusa, that girl hears everything.

"Azu-nyan, I can explain this!" Yui is the first person who breaks the silent moment between them.

"No, I don't need to hear more. I understand!" she barely yells. "Do whatever you like!"

The raven pigtailed kouhai jets back through stairs, the brunette quickly follows her direction while keep calling the kouhai's name.

"Uhh—what're we waiting for? Let's chase after them!" Mio hitting the desk, four of them rashly follow where Azusa and Yui go. They splitting up roads, yet Azusa keeps on running. Her crimson eyes already wet with tears—unknown from the angry or sad feelings. Before Yui knows, Azusa twists her direction to the toilet—bumping some of her friends in process.

"W, Wha—! H-Hey! Was that Azusa?" Ui asked Jun. "She was crying…"

"Dunno, but she's goes to the restroom direction…" Jun shifted her way. "Wanna chase her?"

_CLICK!_

Azusa locked herself in one of the room, she begins to sob uncontrollably. _'Why… am I crying? I should be happy, right…?' _she desperately wiped her tears. _'They abandon me, and they're happy—what more I can ask…? I should be happy if they're happy even without me… I'm—!'_

"Are you in a problem?" rustic voices suddenly echoes, Azusa yelps in surprise. "I'll help you out of your problem."

"W, who's this?" she steps back to the door, shivers. "What's the thing that you offered to me?"

"I repeat, I'm offering you my help." the voice answers. "But I'll ask one thing in return."

"What is it…?"

"**Revenge,"**

After seconds passed, there're no more sobs can be heard through the toilet—even from the room that the raven-haired kouhai entered.

…

"Azunyan! Azunyaaaan!"

Yui shrieked from hall to hall. There's no answer. Instead, she's meeting again with Ritsu, Mugi, Nanako and Mio at the intersection of second floor.

"Found anything, Mugi?" Ritsu panted.

"N, No, I have been into entire sophomores' classroom but there's no clue of her," Mugi shook her head.

Nanako cued her senpais. "Let's search for her once again. We must clear up this misunderstanding."

At a minute, Ui and Jun comes to the party together with a relieved mixed anxious look upon their faces. "There you are neechan!"

"…What's up, Ui? Are you taking a jog with Jun-chan?"

"Sorry senpai, this is no joke." Jun barely added, "Azusa's missing!"

"**WHAT!"**

"F, for real! Don't be kidding!" Ritsu stuttered a little while looks upset.

"It's the truth, senpai. When we're following Azusa, we can't found her anywhere inside the toilet!" Ui frowned, crystal of tears streaming down from her brown eyes. "Neechan, w, where's Azusa…?"

The older Hirasawa wiped the tears on the younger one cheek. "Calm down, Ui. We'll be sure to find her!" she comforting her little sister with a big thumb of promise.

"You're pretty confident, senpai." Nanako amazed by how her senpai act.

"Do you mean that Azusa's still somewhere inside school, Yui?" Mio signaled.

"That means—"Mugi's words cuts by Ritsu's.

"Yeah, **she must be there.**"

Yui nodded by the party reaction, she then patted the two of her underclassmen—which is puzzled. "Ui-chan, Jun-chan, wait here, okay?"

"I'll call Sawa-chan and we need to prepare ourselves, we'll be there in time!" Ritsu said restlessly.

As the two underclassmen watching their senpais retreating back, they begin to wonder. What have happened and what they have been missed.

Meanwhile, Police Office

As three women bombards inside the empty police station, there's only a detective available behind the counter. He looks more speechless as his dark brown eyes caught the sight of women excluding Sawako. The women which saw the detective even looks more in disbelief.

"Shinjiro-senpai…?" Fuuka's the first person who broke the silence.

"Huh? You guys already know him?" Sawako tilted her glasses. "This'll be easier then…"

"W, why are you guys here?" Shinjiro shrugged. "And, it seems you already have your own question for me, don't look at me with those terrified eyes, I hate it."

"Senpai, excuse us for asking this but…is the girl named Dojima Nanako lived here with you?" Yukari interrogated. "You must know what's my next question is, regarding your job."

"I see that the teacher figured it out…huh?" the male detective moves his eyes unconsciously. "Yeah, she's been in Aki's care for two years as her father's somewhere outside Japan…"

"Then what about the suppressants, senpai?" Fuuka directly asks. "She…ingested those things, right?"

"…She…, well…"

Shinjiro's explanation was interrupted by the loud voice from Sawako's cell phone—a heavy metal one ringtone. Ritsu's calling in.

"What's up, Ricchan?" Sawako suddenly gasps after she heard the explanation of the Houkago Tea Time drummer. "Miss…missing! O-Oh right, I'll be late but I'm sure I'll be there…right…yes, just go without me…"

"What's wrong, Sawako?" Yukari asked in concern.

"One of my pupils has been gone missing in the Remnant Time…" Sawako sighed heavily. "She doesn't have any potential…at all,"

"Then…Nanako must be there too, huh?" Shinjiro's eyes widened, he punches the police counter rather abruptly. "Damn, this is dangerous! I forgot something! I forgot what today is!"

"H, Huh? Forgot about what, senpai?" asks Fuuka.

"Hey you, teach! Show us the Remnant Time; I'm going to stop this!"

/

The whole party members gather inside the clubroom. Yui isn't around, Mio suggested to find the school map instead of waiting for Sawako to come—it'll be wasting their time—so Yui decide to find the map herself while others preparing for infiltrating the Remnant Time. With a sudden quick mind-set inside her brain, she paced herself to go to the Student Council Room, she's confident that the map would be there—with her bestfriend.

"Nodoka-chan!" she opens the door room while calls for the Student Council President as well as her long-last best friend—Manabe Nodoka. The mentioned person is currently inside the room, checking some papers and books.

"Hmm? Oh, it's rare for you to be here, Yui." Nodoka gives a deep statement. Yui only pouted for reaction. "What's up?"

"Do you have school map, Nodoka-chan? I want to borrow it now, please!"

"…Well, just get it inside the drawer…I'll get it for you." The council president stands up from her seat and pulls out rather large piece of paper from the drawer. "Here, umm… what's this for?"

"Sorry, can't tell you yet!" Yui take out the paper from Nodoka and runs away outside the room.

"Hey Yui, wait—Oh boy…"

/

Light Music Clubroom

Four remaining party members are sitting calmly, rotating the square table with wary-look. They're waiting for their leader to come back, they already prepared what's available—weapons, medical kits, and such. Nanako and Mugi still busy with their weapons as Ritsu and Mio restlessly waited for Yui.

"Are we going separately, senpai?" asks Nanako.

"That may be the quickest way to find Azusa, but…I don't know if Yui will agree or not. Besides, Sawako-sensei isn't here, so we're out of reach for scanning floors." Mio replied matter-of-factly. "Oh there she is!"

Yui arrived with a big grin across her face. "Here's the map!"

"Then, what's the plan, leader?" Ritsu smiled—hoping for a genuine answer. "If you don't have any plan then…I'm agree with Nanako's plan for going separately,"

"But don't go alone!" Yui interrupted. "Ricchan, you're with Mio-chan. I'll go with Nana-chan and Mugi-chan!"

"Sounds fine," Mio agreed. "Then, let's go!"

/

Remnant Time, Dark Sakuragaoka High

The school layout changed. It's different from the first time that Mugi trapped inside. It's more…plain and simple rather than fancy. The school is wrapped with bright light— and it's not from a light bulb—the whole wall is painted white and the floor is colored by checkered black and white. As for the atmosphere, it's far beyond where Mugi and Mio was—the air feels lighter and happier.

Ritsu and Mio group starts from third floor, Yui and the rest starts from the lowest floor. Their only help is a piece of map, no Sawako for scans the enemies or floors.

"Nana-chan, watch out where you step." Yui patted Nanako's shoulder.

"Oh, right away, senpai!"

"Mugi-chan, don't attack first. Remember what Mio-chan said earlier?" Yui took one of Mugi's hands gently.

Slow but steady, the three advancing through. They checked every room in the first floor that they can see. But for some reason, they can't reach the second floor—even they can't found the stairs as well.

"Wow, Yui-chan, you're like a great leader!" Mugi grinned in awe. "Your direction's really helpful!"

"Hehee, thanks for the compliment, Mugi-chan~" Yui smiled. "It's Ricchan's way to command so I followed it!"

_SCREEECH!_

"What's over there, senpai?" Nanako pointed at teacher room. "I hear some sounds coming from that direction,"

/

Meanwhile, Dark Sakuragaoka High, 3rd floor

Mio and Ritsu have been searching all the way up there, clubrooms, even their classroom, everything is empty. Same as the other party, they found no stairs to go down, so they're stuck inside their own homeroom, 3-2, after double-checking all the rooms.

"Mio…How 'bout we check the restroom, too?" Ritsu playfully sat on her own desk, faced Mio who's standing next to her.

"Come to think of it, Azusa was missing inside the toilet, right? Maybe we can find some clues!" Mio's grey eyes are flashing. "How can you be this smarter, Ritsu?"

"Aww, that's hurt, Mio-chuaaaan~" Ritsu comically moves like she has been hit with a crucial attack. "I don't know…maybe because of Yui's influence,"

"Huh? Yui? What do you mean?" Mio puzzled.

"Well, she seems a bit serious and matured, don't you feel?" Ritsu thoughtfully explained. "She's so…responsible, and has a sense of leadership,"

"I see what you mean…" Mio nodded in agreement. "…Now, we need to hurry."

/

Faculty Office, Dark Sakuragaoka High

As the three students entered the room, there is only one thing that caught their eyes. There's a big shadow blocking the way to the other door of the room—it's not shadows of true self, it's like an ordinary shadow, but indeed, a powerful and a big one.

They greeted by mass spam of electricity skill—which made the shadow gain an initiative moves. Nanako followed shadow's pattern, she releasing her Cruel Attack quite in timing, Yui shot out her series of Garu skill and Mugi in charge for healing. The shadow's attack has its pattern, it constantly attacking with electricity and casting few stat-lowering skills, but it's not easy to dodge.

"Gh—!" the bespectacled girl recovered after been knocked back. "Nemesis, Cruel Attack!"

Strangely, in short period of time, the shadow vanished completely.

"Wow, it's weaker than I thought~!" Yui exclaimed, puffed her chest. "It was reaaaaally big."

"Maybe that shadow was the key to reach next floor?" Mugi shrugged.

"That's possible; now let's go check it out, senpai."

/

Dark Sakuragaoka High, 3rd Floor restroom

"Mio…" Ritsu sighed heavily. "How come there's buncha shadows here…?"

The two are standing back to back, surrounded by numerous black things inside the tiny restroom. Mio gripped her spear tightly as she began to thrust back for opening road.

"Onmoraki, Maragilao!" fire made its way to pierce some shadows, but more shadows are coming near them.

"I said before, don't overdo your skills—Grh, Mizuchi, Mabufula!" few of shadows that made its way to Mio's leg had been frozen and vanished.

Ritsu ducked down the ice skill that Mio unleashed, she slashes back at the shadow. "I know, I know. But this is emergency, we're surrounded!"

"Yeah I see…-hey, watch out!" Mio held Ritsu's hand tight, made the brunette dodged ice attack that shadows targeted to her.

"Thanks!" the brunette somersaulted and managed to get some shadows down with both of her kunai. "Be careful, some of them are using fire skills!"

Mio circled forth, she thrusting her spear in twisted way. "Got it!"

/

Dark Sakuragaoka High, 1st floor hallway

They finally found unblocked stairs after some routings against hallways. The trio rose up to stairs quickly, but sadly, a force pulled Mugi and Nanako backwards—forbid them to go upstairs while Yui already stepped into the next floor.

"H, Huh? Why can't we go forward?" Mugi blinked twice as she tried.

"I, It's no use senpai. I think we have to wait—" Nanako's dialogue stopped as she realized something. She then poked into her blonde senpai shoulder, requesting her to turn back from her useless tries. "S, Senpai? Please look back,"

"What's wrong Nana—"

Mass number of shadows has been gathered behind the two, as Yui realized that she's alone reaching the 2nd floor with no option to go back to the previous floor. She's worried, but she can't go back. Sudden silence drifted along the shiny hall.

"Who's that?" a heavy, rustic voice echoed through walls.

"Kyaaaa~" Yui shrieked rather cutely.

"Whoa, sorry! Did I surprise you?" a silhouette of boy came to sight. He has a messed silver hair, and wore green hooded jacket with a black short. "I-I-I apologize!"

"That's okay," Yui grinned at him. "Do you happen to see Azu-nyan?"

"Azu-nyan? Who's Azunyan?" the boy's puzzled.

"O, oh, you don't know about her?" Yui pouted.

"You mean that pigtailed girl? Oh, she's my brother's client." The boy signaled.

"So you know her! Then where's her?"

"I dunno, but she must be on this floor." The boy darted his eyes everywhere. "Why are you searching her? You're Persona-user, eh?"

"W-Whoaaa~ you know about me!" the brunette grinned widely. "You're really smart! What's your name, little kid?"

"I'm not little!" the boy denied. "Me? I'm Hypnos."

"Hypnos…? That's a strange name…" Yui tilted her head; she offered her hand to the boy. "Whatever… It's nice to meet you, Hypnos-kun! My name is Hirasawa Yui!"

"H, Hm? I-It's nice to meet you, Hirasawa-san." The boy somehow felt embarrassed as she took the other girl's hand, doing a friendly handshake.

_Thou art I, and I am thou_

_Thou have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Fortune Arcana_

After some idly chat, the boy is going to leave her alone.

"Umm, Hirasawa-san was it?" the boy named Hypnos turned back before he goes. "You're…quite similar to my client."

"…Huh?" was only the brunette reaction before the boy disappeared into the bright light.

Downstairs, the fight wasn't going alright. The two's outnumbered and out skilled. Nanako panted heavily as she finished the 10th shadows that busted their way. The kouhai attempted to keep her senpai in minimal action—as how Mio have warned, but…

"Nemesis—urgh!"

Suddenly Nanako fallen to her knees, her evoker released abruptly from her hold. She broke in cold sweat, and she looks pained.

"Nanako-chan? W-What's wrong!" the blonde want to checked to her kouhai, but shadows made their way to swarm the two.

"N, No, senpai…stay…back!" she coughed, supporting her body with both hands.

"…You're the ones who must rest." Mugi patted the kouhai's head gently. "I know from the beginning you're unusually pale, Nanako-chan."

"H, Huh? You…know…?"

"That's why I told you you're different today, but I decide to keep it secret so everyone didn't have to worry more but it turned out like this…I'm sorry."

"No…need to be sorry, sen…pai." Her voice struck inside her throat. "I don't want anyone…to worry…"

"Yeah, me too. But you need to worry about your condition now." Mugi took out her evoker from her blazer pocket. "Maybe I'm not that strong as Ricchan or as awesome as our leader, but it's time to fight." She put her evoker gently to her forehead.

"**Persona,"**

/

Outside the school gate, four adults standing in determined face. Two of the four releasing her Persona, began to look inside the school.

"Found anything, Yamagishi?" Shinjiro quietly spoke.

"Yes, there's some unbelievable amount of shadow gathered in two areas. The first floor and the third floor," Fuuka explained thoughtfully. "But I don't sense any Persona-user…not even a life."

"But Yamagishi, I found persons, not shadows. There's two person each first and third floor, and only one inside the second floor." Sawako interrupted. "This is really a confusing reading."

"How about we splitting our way then, senpai?" said Yukari. "I'm into first floor; you can handle the third floor."

"…Okay." The mentioned senpai clenched his axe then jumped inside school gate.

/

"Hamaon."

One by one, shadow disappeared as Mugi casted as many as instant death skills that she could do. She could risk herself for casting bigger skills but she wouldn't have any chance to heal herself by then. She adapted to fight in astonishing rate; at least she can do all work, stabbing shadows with her knife, temporarily disbanded few of them with skills and heals herself if she's severely wiped. However, she's badly outnumbered.

"Sen…pai…are you okay…?"

"It's alright; I can keep up with this."

"So that's why…" Nanako paused. "Person…who awakened to…ugh…pure Persona…can do this far…"

Mugi could hear the words. "…What do you mean?"

"N-Nothing…" she coughed again.

One of numerous shadows in front of Mugi is casted darkness skill. The blue orbs twitched as the darkness began to swell around her, absorbing and not letting her go.

"S—Senpai, NO!" Nanako reached for her senpai's hand.

"**Isis, Garudyne!"**

Too bad the gust of wind came seconds to late. Gladly that Mugi's Persona has a high level of endurance so she can endure that Mudo, although she's severely injured.

"You guys okay?"

"You—Nurse Takeba!" Nanako coughed after responded. "H, How! Why are you here?"

"It's long story." Yukari sighed. "Here, Mediarahan!"

Gentle light warped around the three, made Mugi stood again on her own two feet and made Nanako felt somehow relaxed, she finally recovered from her sudden collapse.

"Now, help me out with this handful of shadows!" Yukari aimed her bow to the group of shadows, her commands remained sharp. "C'mon, it has been years since I last encountering shadows, you need to help me! We need to be quick, and we must reach upstairs!"

/

"Mio…huff, a-are there more of them?" Ritsu inhaled deeply.

"Y, yeah, here they are." Mio pointed at the restroom door.

"This is the end of my power…RAAAAAAAAH! AGILAOOO!"

"…**Deathbound!"**

Few shadows head scattered around and vanished as stir of skill formed in center of them. A stern figure of young man with messy long hair and heavy axe is reflected by the restroom's mirror.

"S-Shinjiro-san!" Ritsu cried.

"You guys look beat." Shinjiro smiled wryly, he offered his hand. "Here, stand up. I've been clearing the hall."

"T, Thanks…um, Shinjiro-san…" Mio silently stood up.

"Why are you here? Sawa-chan called you?" Ritsu asked. "And from where you came? This is third floor, right?"

"…I have some urgent errand, which is why." Shinjiro solemnly replied. "Let's go downstairs then. I don't see any enemies on this floor."

"O, okay, let's go!"

**To be continued.**

* * *

See you next chapter! Sorry there's no After Remnant Tea Time this time regarding to the chapter, but I'll give something instead, enjoy! You may skip this part, it's just an addition.

* * *

**K-ONSONA = PERSONA COMPEDIUM**

**I. Main Party**

**-****Hitokoto-Nushi**

Arcana: Fool

Owner: **Hirasawa Yui**

Physical Description: It looks similar to what it was on Persona 4, but in addition he has big red ribbon on center and some long black hat, just imagine it.

Compendium Info: Hitokotonushi is also known as _katsuragi no hitokotonushi no ōkami_ in the Kojiki. A mountain deity who is able to utter oracles of good or evil in a single word, or _hitokoto_. Kojiki relates the story of an emperor, accompanied by an entourage, who climbed Mount Katsuragi and meeting another group who appears similar to his entourage. Enraged, the emperor demanded to know where they come from. The leader proclaimed himself as "hitokotonushi no okami". The emperor and his entourage then paid their respects by surrendering their clothes to the deity.

Status: Strong against Wind, vulnerable against Light and Electricity.

Misc: Its level of Luck is high, others are average.

**-Onmoraki**

Arcana: Tower

Owner: Tainaka Ritsu

Physical Description: It still looks like normal chicken, but with broader wings than usual.

Compendium Info: In Shinto mythology, an Onmoraki is a bird-demon created from the spirits of freshly-dead corpses. They resemble a black crane, and if a person is caught sleeping in a temple's sermon hall, the Onmoraki will rebuke them while flapping its wings. Onmoraki are also said to shout the Degeneration Sutra in the household altar of priests who neglect to read their sutras.

Status: Strong to fire, vulnerable to ice. She able to casts some physical skill, too. Junpei-alike.

Misc: High in agility.

**-Otohime**

Arcana: Empress

Owner: Kotobuki Tsumugi

Physical Description: Look up to the original art.

Compendium Info: Toyotama-hime (豊玉姫?) (Japanese for "luminous jewel"), also known as Otohime (乙姫?), is a goddess in Japanese mythology, and the daughter of Ryūjin, the god of the sea. She married the hunter Hoori and gave birth to a son, who in turn produced Emperor Jimmu, the first Emperor of Japan. After giving birth, she turned into a dragon or an alligator and flew away.

Status: Strong against ice and light, vulnerable to dark. Her power of healing skill is better than Mio.

Misc: Despite its low vitality and agility, its endurance is highest among the group.

**-Succubus**

Arcana: Devil

Owner: Yamanaka Sawako

Physical Description: Its look more evil than the original work.

Compendium Info: A demon from European folklore during the medieval ages, which takes the form of an attractive female to seduce men. Its male counterpart is the Incubus. They draw energy from men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. Lilith and her daughters, the Lilim, are considered succubi.

Status: Party scanner.

**-Mizuchi**

Arcana: Moon

Owner: Akiyama Mio

Physical Description: Just like Gorgon did, look into the original work.

Compendium Info: Mizuchi are Japanese dragons and water deities. They are sometimes reffered to as rain-controlling snake are sometimes contrasted with other river dragons or snake-like beings, such as the Chinese Jiaolong, the Indian Naga, the Aztec Tlaloc and the Greek Gorgon.

Status: Weak to Fire, strong with Ice. Almost like counterpart of Ritsu, it able to cast medium healing skills

Misc: Her Persona is well-balanced, besides that its Magic stats are low.

**-Nemesis**

Arcana: Justice

Owner: Dojima Nanako

Physical Description: Imagine Ken Amada's initial Persona from P3 in bloody red color.

Compendium Info: In Ancient Greek myth, Nemesis was the goddess of divine retribution against those who succumb to pride and arrogance. One of her acts of retribution was to punish the beautiful Narcissus for spurning his many suitors. Nemesis caused him to fall in love with his own reflection in a pool of water, which led him to perish there from despair and regret.

Status: same stats as Ken Persona does, weak to dark, and strong against light. Skill varieties are same.

* * *

**Thanks and stay tuned!**


	5. Nemesis

**HERE'S MY**** ACTUAL FAVORITE CHAPTER **\o/ actually this is chapter 4, but I split it into three (the previous and next is, too, chapter 4) because it's too long for only one chapter. Thanks for the reviews so far! THANK YOU SO MUCH~! YOU REALLY MADE ME SUPER HAPPY WITH REVIEWS! (Am I overreacting it? Idk.)

Be careful, this chapter will contain a CRAP LOAD of CLIFFHANGER information and of course, STORY HINTS~

Now, to the story!

**Disclaimer**** - **I don't even own any of K-ON amazing character, and I don't own any of Persona series characters and other resources, I only own the story idea ^^

* * *

**K-ONSONA!**

2011 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

**Perspective 05**

**Nemesis**

* * *

Yui waited patiently on the second floor, she's not moving at all. She knew that this floor contain no shadow, but she's worried by Mugi and Nanako downstairs, as well as Mio and Ritsu upstairs. She is humming some random song like Fuwa-Fuwa Time and Watashi Koi wa Hotchkiss while sitting in the hallway floor.

Somehow, the word that Hypnos boy said to her is fazed her, _she's alike his client._ But who is the person which alike Yui? And what's this 'client' about?

"There you are Yui!" high-pitched voice of the brunette echoed in the hallway. She barged to where Yui's sitting with Mio and Shinjiro.

"Oh, Mio-chan, Ricchan, welcome back~" she grinned widely. "Wha~! Shinjiro-san is here to?"

"There's nothing to welcoming back for, Yui!" Mio groaned.

"It was a long story," he sighed. "Where are the others? Yamagishi, Yamanaka-san, can you hear me?"

"_Yes, Yukari-san is on her way to the second floor." _Fuuka's gentle voice can be heard. _"Sawako-san guided them,"_

"Alright," Shinjiro nodded, he diverted his eyes to Yui. "Hey, are you happened to know where the victim is?"

"Someone said to me that she's in this floor," Yui answered matter-of-factly.

"'Someone'…?" Ritsu repeated. "I-Is there anyone here beside us?"

"I-I-I-I hope no ghost!" Mio freaked out. "U, umm Yamagishi-san, could you please check out this floor, perhaps?"

"_I'll try," _Fuuka concentrated. _"Gasp, I can sense…t-there is a powerful force in the fourth room of the second hallway…"_

"Gotcha! That must be her shadow!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Let's wait for Takeba first, then." Shinjiro blinked at every direction restlessly. _"Damn, where's that Dojima brat?"_

/

"Can you still walk, Nanako-chan?" Yukari hopped stairs as she and Mugi supporting Nanako in her shoulder. "If you would, I can take you outside—"

"No, don't mind me." Nanako insisted. "I'm okay, I'm already fine,"

"You're such a persistent patient, huh?" Yukari sighed discontentedly. "Well, you better watch out for yourself then…Hey, Sawako! Where're the others?"

"_They're waiting on second floor. They'll keep you brief," _

"Alright," Yukari nodded.

"Nanako-chan, are you sure you're okay…?" there's a wary feeling inside her tone. "It seems you're troubled."

"Y-You can tell senpai…?" the bespectacled girl blinked. "You sure are psychic…"

"Whatever it is, please, don't overdo it." The blonde gave her a weak smile. "We'll be worried, and of course, your problem will not be finished,"

Nanako looked down at her feet, as she lowered her sound, _"No senpai. This is my final gamble."_

/

As the rest of the party gathered at the second floor, Shinjiro already came up with plan. They know that Azusa is on her homeroom class with her shadow—that's what they can conclude from afar. So the detective thought that they will barge in the room as they're ready to do so.

"READY, GO!" Shinjiro yelled as Ritsu snapped the door open.

Yes, there were two people inside the room.

One of them is the twin-pigtailed raven-haired girl that everyone searching for and her counterpart with untied hair and manic smile— clutching Azusa's neck with bark of laughter and enjoyment.

"Hitokoto-nushi Cleave!" Yui stashed her evoker at the sight of her threatened kouhai. The shadows backed down by Persona's attack and Azusa was released from shadow's grip.

"Y, Yui-senpai...?" she coughed a bit.

"_Awww, that was hurt, senpai~" _the shadow smiled playfully. _"You guys came when I'm about to grant her wish…"_

"Wish—wait a second! You don't mean it, right, Nakano!" Ritsu yelled at her unharmed kouhai.

"Y-You wanna die, Azusa?" Mio somehow felt like she saw her shadow again—but in more peculiar way than she is. "No, you can't!"

"_It was her wish," _the shadow Azusa said solemnly. _"She's sick of you guys. She wants to be known, acknowledged by you guys, but this is what she got—jealousy."_

"Jealous…? You're jealous to Nanako-chan, Azusa-chan?" this turn Mugi began to speak.

"Jealous of me...?" Nanako dumbfounded. "Why? I was…I was just…"

"Yes…" Azusa bitted her lip. "I am…jealous."

"_Oooh~ how much I adore to be known by my senpai~" _shadow Azusa's tone became more dreamy, and then it displayed a maniac grin. _"I only want them know me~ I want them look at me! Everyone, please look as I die! Hahahahaha!"_

"Please! That's not true, right!" Yui begged. "Azunyan! I—I don't want to hurt you—it's just…it's so complicated that I don't understand!"

Azusa rolled herself like a snail as she trembled, "Liar…You liar…"

"_All she needs is me! She only wanted me as her replacement! You heard her, oh Yui-senpai!" _the shadow cried. _"She doesn't want to live again! She just wanted to disappear! She wanted you guys to be happy without her! You're just cruel, senpai!"_

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, WE NEED AZUNYAN!" Yui returned, yelled. "WITHOUT AZUNYAN, THERE'LL BE NO HOUKAGO TEA TIME!"

"_Hmph, what a cretin upperclassmen," _the shadow groaned. _"Let me show you which one is stronger, YUI-SENPAI!"_

A big bang of light ripped the whole area, as the party blocking the light—the brunette realized that she was alone in the room of light, without her friends—just like as the time stopped. On the opposite—there was floating Azusa with longer hair that also floated freely, bloody eyes, and her blazer tucked open without her usual tie.

"_I am shadow, the true self…" _the shadow gazed at Yui intently. _"Let's see who the winner…is,"_

"Power Charge!" Yui released her Persona and she has been charged up.

"_Narukami!" _The shadow is casted an electricity skill.

"Oof!" Yui knocked down—because it was one of her Persona weaknesses—and suffered major damage—granting the shadow a next move. The shadow then took a step and scratched Yui a few times. Yui took a stand and ingested some medicine to cover her condition as the shadow ready for the next attack.

"_Narukami!" _frantically, Yui dodged the thunder. She quickly ran toward the shadow and prepared her evoker to attack.

"BLIGHT!" few of blades shattering the air, landed a blow to the shadow. The shadow groaned a bit, but it's not a major damage that Yui dealt—she pulled back and guarded at her position.

"_Narukami!" _Yui managed to guard to prevent heavy damage. She tried to attack the shadow again.

"Garudyne!" she shouted as a mass of gust gathered to the shadow's way and made it fell down. She managed to run near it and slashed it with her broad sword.

"_Urgh—senpai!" _it retorted. _"Why are you hesitating! It's my wish!"_

"No, I won't allow that to happen, Azu-nyan!" Yui stated her own opinion. "It's because I want Azu-nyan to live!"

"_Heck, you're liar!" _it returned again. _"You're just a liar that ripped my emotion apart!"_

_SLAP!_

Yui's hand slapped Azusa's shadow. "Please, believe in us…believe in me once again, Azu-nyan…" she sobbed. "I-I-I…You're our part, you're my underclassmen, and you're a precious thing…"

The shadow silenced, she smiled.

"_Thank you, senpai…you reminded me about you," _the shadow sighed, it floated higher. _"Then, let us die, __**together**__."_

/

Meanwhile, in the present classroom

Mass of shadow gathered as the light faded. The remained people tried to get rid of shadows as fast and as much as possible. But, a nightmare suddenly swells between them. As Nanako about to finish one shadow, she collapsed beside Mugi, made the blonde shocked, Shinjiro and the latter eyes widened.

"Nanako-chan? Nanako-chan…?" the blonde attempted to wake Nanako up, her body is cold, she coughed blood and her breath is raged. Mugi paused at the sight, everyone stayed in their place, freezed.

"_NO__, EVERYONE STAY BACK!"_ Sawako suddenly yelled.

A terrifying dark aura emerged in between Nanako's cold bodies and her Persona awakens on its own. Somehow the Persona managed to release a skill without its master will. It was her Persona—Nemesis's key skill, Hamaon, and it directly hit Mugi which is nearby—caused a next victim fell between their very eyes.

"MUGI, NOOOOO!" Mio screamed, she clenched her teeth tight as she want to rescue the blonde, but Ritsu's hand stopped her.

"Tch, dammit. I'm late!" Shinjiro sighed. "Don't come near her! It's dangerous!"

Before their eyes, Nanako's Persona changed into a figure-like-Nanako with yellow eyes as Nanako opened her eyes.

"Ugh," she coughed. "So you're here again eh…**my shadow**…"

"Shadow? But you already have your Persona, Dojima!" Ritsu dumbfounded.

"…I'll explain it later," Shinjiro whispered soundly. "Just shut up,"

"_Hah, you're trying so hard to suppress me,__ you damn fool." _The shadow scowled. _"Even though you have his power, doesn't that mean his was yours Persona! Why don't you look at me? Am I ugly or something!" _

"**No, I must bear Nemesis with me because I don't want him to die!"** Nanako cried. **"I…I took those suppressants for nothing but to find him!"**

"_So it was him and him, huh? Could you think more about yourself? You're nearly died__, damn ass!" _it scolded Nanako more. _"It was true he saved you, he sacrificed himself to let you live, so, is he wanted this!"_

"**NO, SHUT UP YOU DEFECTIVE!"**

"_Your option is fruitless, yet you bear it!__ How stupid you are! You just grieving and believed he would came! No, he's dead meat!"_

"**No, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOO!"** Nanako clutched her head in pain, her shadow seems to growing large as she coughed and spilled more blood to the ground. "No, don't! Please, don't…take over…senpai…ugh…"

It revealed its true form as the owner collapsed.

A gigantic, rotten eight-handed figure alike of Izanami Ookami (from Persona 4 final boss, FYI) with Nanako's head came to realization in front of them, oversized the tiny class.

"Prepare for battle…you two" Shinjiro shot a look to Mio and Ritsu as he saw the reaction of the shadow. "Takeba, you stay back and treat Dojima brat, that cocky raven-haired girl and that blonde, and, you might call Yamagishi and that four-eyed teacher for assistance."

"Right away senpai!" Yukari managed to bring the mentioned three outside the battlefield—to the farthest room from the class—and fetch down some of her nursing equipment while calling for help.

"This is awful…Shinjiro-san," Ritsu gulped as she supported Mio to look forward. "This is just too awful,"

"I know," Shinjiro closed his eyes as he draws his evoker. "This pain is unbearable…I already know that…"

/

Garu, Cleave, Blight, Power Charge, Blight, Garu again…

Yui has been doing that combination all the time—but Azusa's shadow didn't even backed down—it was on its furious state and it kept bombarding Yui with electricity skills. But, a sudden though popped up inside her mind,

_How about Instant-Death skill, like, Hama?_

As she dodged more Narukami that spamming on her way, she ducked and jumped to the shadow's way. She then throwed her sword first to distract the shadow's attention as she draws her evoker,

"HAMAON!" she shouted freely as a brink of light released from Hitokoto-nushi's hands.

/

"AGIDYNE!"

As Ritsu sprayed fire over the rotten shadow, Shinjiro intercepted behind her while keep commanding.

"Nice one, brunette! Hey raven girl! Hit it again with Bufu! I'll keep up with my Deathbound!"

"Right…BUFUDYNE!"

_CRASH__, _a block of ice startled the shadow vision. Shinjiro shot the evoker to his head and circled the shadow with Castor's scratch of Deathbound. The shadow only replied with groan, but it's not attacking whatsoever. The dark brown haired-man kept giving orders to the two high school girl as he himself supported with Castor. It was a good sync, but…

"_WEAK, USELESS HUMANS." _The shadow cried arrogantly. _"YOUR ACTION WAS MERELY A VOID!"_

"_No way! So it was charged as you guys attacked it!"_Fuuka cried from her interphone. _"Everyone retreat! This shadow is impossible to defeat!"_

"We have came this far! We have to at least REVENGED Mugi!" Ritsu said coolly as she balanced herself over the edge.

Somehow, the ground started to shake; the whole room crawled and stumbles upon as the shadow stated, _**"FURY OF YASOGAMI!"**_

"_NOOOOOOO!" _Fuuka screamed on top of her lungs.

Those EIGHT gigantic hands fallen down to the group, scratching, scrapped, and ripped every inch of ground beneath it.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ritsu winced in pain as rotten nails choked down her body.

"GUAAAAAAKH!" Shinjiro managed to dodge, but he's too late, it already pierced him.

"UAAAAAAAAAGH!" Mio felt her body is ripped into small pieces.

The shadow stared to ground as it eyed the three members of party collapsed to ground and looked like a dead flesh; blood is slowly oozing from their scrapped wounds.

"Ugh…S…Shit…" Shinjiro snickered, holding his wounded arm as he stayed in ground, cannot move. "W…Why that brat shadow's…this powerful…? Is that because…of suppressants…?"

"**No, it was because of me,"**A figure of slender young man with auburn hair came at Shinjiro's vision, looked down at him. **"I am Nemesis; I am here to accomplish what my client wants to,"**

"Shut up…you're no Nemesis…" Shinjiro choked his words. "You're…"

"**I am here to accomplish Nakano Azusa's wish…but it seems the girl that bearing me inside her coming here to take revenge, so I helped her instead, is that clear?"**

"You…" the black eyed older man paused. "…Bullshit,"

The figure disappeared as Shinjiro's eyes began to blur. However, a sight of something caught inside his eyes. A black, machine-like Persona which wields a one-handed sword that was too familiar for his sight that began to torture Izanami-Ookami-like-Nanako shadow which was in fury and calmed it down.

"Thana…tos?"

"_ORACLE!" _the green-haired shouted. A warm light poured down, their wounds healed in amazing rate. Mio and Ritsu is the first one who stood up as Shinjiro remained puzzled downwards.

"Whew…I thought we might die…" Mio sighed in relief as she felt her touch came back to senses.

"Thanks a bunch, Yamagishi-san!" Ritsu waved. "Shinjiro-san, could you stand up?"

"Y, yea, thanks."

In corridor, a figure with a brown hair leaved the room rather fast. She was in her Sakuragaoka High uniform and a shiny silver gun was on her hold as she freed.

/

Azusa's eyes shot open, she felt more alive, but she breathed heavily. When she got her senses to her surrounding, she knew that she was on floor, and she can saw her shadow stood unmoving beside Yui.

"Azu-nyan~" Yui quickly cuddled her kouhai as she wakes up. "You finally back!"

"Senpai? What's…?" she then realized that she was collapsed because her counterpart self. She released herself from her senpai grip as she holds her shadow's hands.

"Azu-nyan…"

"Sorry, I'm…" Azusa paused. "…Too coward to face reality that I'll be alone…someday, I kept saying that I'm alone for their happiness, but…"

She tightens her grip.

"I…that's not the way the things should be! I should be more open…I should be happy for everyone's sake too…!"

The shadow nodded firmly, it disappeared in a warm light, and witnesses her own Persona. Yui grinned widely and hugged her again—prevented her to fell apart.

"Azu-nyan, you stay here, I still need to go~"

"No senpai! I'll go to!"

"But~" Yui pouted. "You just recovered!"

"I will go, period."

"Use my evoker then," Yukari passed a silver gun to the twin-tailed raven girl.

"Umm, Yukari-san, how's Mugi-chan and Nana-chan doing?"

"As for the blonde, I already treated her but she remained unconscious. But for Nanako…" she sighed. "Just pray for her, alright? I'll be sure to call Doctor Junpei for help,"

"Go for it, girls!" Sawako winked at the two as she run to the battlefield, once again.

/

"MARAKUNDA!"

"Good one, Mio! Here I come, BRAVE BLADE!"

"Huff, huff, keep it up! Power Charge!"

"**ZIODYNE,"**

A thunder creaked up the air, it bolted out at the shadow, but the shadow blocked it—which made Azusa sad for no reason.

"Nice, Azu-nyan!" a cheerful tone added. "I won't lose, GARUDYNE!"

A single gust way of wind managed to get the shadow down, reverted it again back to the original.

"Yui, Azusa!" Mio surprised at the two entries.

"Damn, you're late, leader. We're about to finish it!" Ritsu grinned sheepishly. "WHOA, NAKANO-KID HAS A PERSONA—Aww, don't step on my foot!"

"Senpai, I'm still tired, don't make any joke like this—urgh," she wringed as she felt pain across her stomach.

"Now, now, Nakano, I'm sorry." Ritsu patted her, she only smiled in reaction.

"Good thing we finished it, but…" Mio looked down at the unmoving shadow.

"_W…Why she didn't hear me…?" _the shadow voice twisted. _"She only thinks about him…him…and him…"_

The classroom door cracked open once again, Nanako stepped aside the room with Yukari help—much to everyone surprise.

"…I only thought about him…that's right." Nanako began to speak. "My purpose of living…is to find him; I don't want to believe he's already dead…"

She took more steps forward and leans closer to her shadow.

"But…now I realized that…" Nanako paused. "There's many thing as precious as him…friendship…hardships…everyone…my life… Yes, they're…"

The shadow vanished with a warm smile, Nanako looked back at everyone who waited for her, she holding her mouth as she coughed hard and drifted off unconscious, Shinjiro quickly caught her. Everyone minus Azusa which was weak rushed to see her.

"…Shit, this is bad," the young man examined her. Everyone take a look at her. Her face is paler than usual, she's having hard time breathing and she still coughed blood up until now.

"It must be the suppressants effect! How long she has been consumed those!" Yukari scolded at her senpai.

Shinjiro bitted his lips. "Almost…one year,"

"Let's get the hospital, quick!"

/

Haruka Municipal Hospital, hallway

Tense atmosphere filled the air as they waited for Nanako—and some medication for the main party member. The rest that left waiting on the hallway was the two scanners—Sawako and Fuuka. Sawako has contacted the rest of Police Station member to come to the hospital ASAP.

"Everything's confusing, don't you agree?" Sawako voiced her opinion.

"Yeah, it has been years since I last met my senpai so I don't know what have happened." Fuuka responded. "I think things got to be more serious this time,"

"…Suppressants, Nanako-chan 'precious person', and force that blocked many ways of Remnant Time..." the bespectacled woman tilted her glasses. "It seems connected somehow but, we know nothing."

"I see what you mean, Yamanaka-san." Fuuka nodded. "That force…I felt a strong presence of that when we're fighting those shadows back then…"

She quickly cut her words. "Oh, Junpei-kun!"

They rose up from their seat as Junpei—yeah, that doctor—going out from the emergency room alone. His face's somewhat happy, but a sadness feeling can be felt within it.

"Good news, her wounds prolly healed…" Junpei sighed. "But, because of the suppressants effect, she's–…"

Suddenly, a rushed step echoed the hallway as two more people entered the conversation. The doctor and the green-haired girl already know them too well—one is elegant red haired woman and another one is a policeman with silver hair and left-handed holding style.

"Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai!" both of them called their respective senpai's name—it's not on Sawako surprise that they known each other.

"Wait, Iori. Don't tell me that you're the doctor…?" Mitsuru sweat dropped, Akihiko tried hard not to laugh.

"Aww…c'mon, senpai! THIS IS SERIOUS!" he said in bothered tone. **"—She's comatose!"**

/

Haruka Municipal Hospital, Examiner room

Mugi and Azusa lied on separate bed, unconscious. Yukari is there as nurse to care for them. They sat on a chair and began to chat idly to pass waiting time.

"So, um…Shinjiro-san?" Mio pointed her hand. "You told us you will tell?"

"Oh, right." Shinjiro inhaled deeply as he must do as he promised. "About Nanako, huh?"

"Yeah~ tell us, Shinjiro-san!" Ritsu is hyped to hear the story.

"About Nana-chan?" Yui left clueless.

His eyes blinked few times, he changed his sitting position to more serious one. He frowned as he looked at his shoes, but he lifted up his face and eyed every girl that listened to him.

"It was…one year ago in a rural town named Inaba,"

**To be continued.**

* * *

Okay, done! My back aches -_-' Nemesis, don't curse me /slap

Sorry that the evil me ended the story before it became clear until next chapter arrives, whew, what an all-nighter I put. And there'll be no addition to this story for a reason that there's nothing to post. What do you think about this chapter? Is the battle stance good enough? Please state me your opinion on one of my favorite chapters! And yeah, this story is still far from ended, so, **please stay tuned!**


	6. Sleep

Hello and welcome to the chapter 6 everyone! I'm glad if you liked the last chapter—if you don't like it, it still okay; I'm an evil author, y'know? This chapter will tell Nanako's past and how did she get Nemesis from, who's this 'he' or 'senpai' that Nanako kept telling about and what did happened at Remnant Time—well, I think you can guess who's he. Remember the last part of last chapter? So this'll be many things in Shinjiro's POV. Remember again that this story is AU, so there'll be something's not according the real storyline.

I have been into K-ON lately, so sorry that I abandon my MegaTen fics and other fics as well :'(

Now, onto the story! (Actually I want this chapter to be posted few days later but I guess I'll do it now)

**Disclaimer**** - **I don't even own any of K-ON amazing character, and I don't own any of Persona series characters and other resources, I only own the story idea ^^

* * *

**Perspective 06**

**Sleep**

* * *

"Who's that…boy name?" asked Mio out of curiosity.

"Oh…his name was Amada Ken," he sighed. "He was second-year in high school, we've been friends and Persona-users for a long time and he followed me and Aki going with police works, he was a brilliant and mature brat."

"He must be a good person!" Yui exclaimed.

Shinjiro chuckled. "Well, yes he was."

"Hum, I see." Ritsu followed. "Then, what happened?"

"…Listen," Shinjiro lowered his sound. "It was…"

/

One year ago, peaceful rural town Inaba,

It was the day that me, Aki and Ken going to the town for transit job. We're working as police—no, me detective, Aki's police and Ken is Aki's assistance—we're moved to this town after a strange case had occurred in couple years ago, Aki's in Inaba PD, I'm working under a detective agency named Shirogane and Ken kept with his school at Yasogami High School there.

After several time, Aki got promoted and have been decided to be a partner with a high-class police detective named Dojima Ryotaro. That night, us three visiting his house after Ken got home after a part-time job at the gas station.

"Hey, welcome there! Are you Sanada Akihiko?" asked the tall man in his early mid-age with an invisible beard.

"Yes, it's pleasure to meet you, Dojima-san." Akihiko bowed respectfully.

"And who's these? Your colleagues, eh?"

"Ah, they're my friends that worked with me. This is Aragaki Shinjiro and this one is Amada Ken,"

"Pleased to meet you, sir," I said.

"Nice to see you, sir," said Ken.

As we entered the room we already see cups of home-made coffee in the small table and his daughter was standing near sofa still with her Yasogami uniform on, so I recognized her as a high-schooler, same as Ken does. When Aki and I talked to Dojima, I heard Ken talked to the girl as Aki kept on and on his mouth on Dojima.

"Who's your name? I think I have seen you at school. Are you the football manager?"

"Yes I am, my name is Dojima Nanako," the girl smiled. "Amada Ken-senpai, was it? You're the brilliant transfer student and soccer player; everyone said so, just like my big bro did,"

"Ooh, do you have a brother? It must be nice,"

"Well, it wasn't a real brother but he did came here when I'm still in middle school," she hung her head low. "I thought now he must be busy with his university,"

"I-I see," Ken somehow felt uneasy. "You only lived there with your father?"

"Umm, yes, my mother died when I'm still in elementary school,"

I can see that Ken's expression darken for a reason.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Ken apologized. "What's your brother look like then?"

"He's reliable and strong. I remembered I have been rescued by him once, but I don't remember when," she muttered. "It was…on a foggy, light place….and there's someone shouting about Personas and such…"

I blinked when I heard this—and I'm sure that Ken's eyes are widened.

As we got home after that, we passed on the Junes supermarket and decided to drink something before hit the sack. And so, Ken began to speak.

"I think she must have a potential," said Ken. "Somehow, she's same as me,"

"You thought so?" Aki comprehended. "Well, after hearing your story, I'm sure that she has been **involved **with Persona-users,"

I took a sip at my SoBay, "How about we asked her sometimes?"

Somehow, we got lucky. Months passed and Inaba PD told that Dojima Ryotaro will be moved for a certain case outside Japan, and he entrusted Nanako within us to care. We told her about everything, and she told us something interesting about her big brother that was a Persona-user, murdering cases and such. We came to realization that she has a vast potential within herself, and she agreed to stick with us until her father came back to Japan.

She got to train with Ken supervised her almost every day. After school, she always took out her Naginata—it suited her well because it's a standard and most balancing weapon—to practice with Ken's spear, it was fun to watch, but sometimes became annoying if they don't want to back down—me and Aki must seperate them ASAP. Sometimes as we stayed together in her house, she will cook a really good meal that we enjoyed. Sometimes it will be Aki's favorite beef bowl, mine's favorite ramen or a healthy set—contained veggies and some other stuff—that Ken enjoyed. Well, I often cook replaced Nanako, though.

Few days after that, Aki got a call from Mitsuru that there's something we must to clear up. Us Persona-user was fighting before because there was a 'Dark Hour', a certain time when shadows roaming around and caused an Apathy Syndrome cases all over the world.

There have been serial missing cases that we have to look up, so here we are now—Downtown Tokyo—to pursue the case. After collecting evidence, we conclude that there were mass students that followed a certain cult back at 2009 regarding to Nyx—mother of shadows which bring The End upon the world that we tried to prevent—and have been forced to summon Persona with shadow extraction method—it's like a game where you perform a ritual to call out your Persona—to join the cult and getting to so-called-salvation. Because of the frequent ritual, an alternate version of darkness had been recollected—which we call 'Remnant Time' now, because it's a remaining trash of 'Dark Hour'—where us guys fighting at 2009.

To sum it up, 'Remnant Time' is the remaining of 'Dark Hour' so we must settle it down for good.

That day, four of us are going to the Remnant Time after we managed to copy the ritual using Nanako as medium. But there was something that out of expectation…

"Wow, this place looks cool, it's all like…heaven," Ken amazed.

"It's so different from the Dark Hour huh?" Aki smiled. "Now, we must find source of this—"

As we found trees that descend to the skies above, we heard an omnious sound.

**[…GET OUT FROM HERE, SINNER…]**

"Who's that sound from…?" I looked everywhere—but all I can see was rainbows or some kind of clouds.

**[…I JUST NEED THE GIRL, THOU ARE UNWANTED, ****AND THOU GOT THOU PERSONA…I MUST COMPLETE THE RITUAL...]**

Ground started to crumble, and there was a black swamp that swallowed Nanako in. Aki and I didn't manage to get her hand because there are shadows that disturbed us, but…

Ken. She got her hand.

"Senpai, no, just let go off me!" she shouted desperately.

"No, I won't." Ken clutched her hand on his. "I won't…miss anyone precious again, never!"

"No, please, just go without me!"

"Dojima—No, Nanako, listen to me!" Ken shouted. "I don't want my emotion will be waste again…"

"But senpai, you will sunk in with me if you keep this!"

He took a deep breath as he tightens his grip.

"**I've fallen for you,"**

**[…THOU ARE SINNER! THOU MUST PAY****…]**

The swamp swallowed Ken and Nanako in.

**[…THOU PERSONA IS MINE…]**

Suddenly we got back to our place, and Ken's gone. But the ritual intensified and from that moment Nanako had Ken's Persona—Nemesis—even we don't know why it happened. We believed that he's already died—but she never lost her hope.

"Please, I know that HE'S STILL THERE!"

"Dojima brat, I already told you, he's died! You saw him!" I scolded her.

"No, I don't want to believe that he died! I will search for him!"

But, I kinda felt a déjà vu for seconds. As when I was run after my girlfriend shadow but I'll never catch her up. I know I'm stupid, but she's in the same state as I was. It was the same pain, the same feeling I felt when I let her go of my arms…when I knew that she died…

Nanako and my girlfriend are…kind of same. She reminded me more about _her._

I slipped my hands to my sweater pocket and hold in a box of pills that I had there, "…Fine, if you wish. Took this tablet, this was used by an artificial Persona-user…you understand the risk, right…?"

/

"…That's all that I can say…" Shinjiro sighed, but her eyes widened when he saw three of his audiences' eyes were wet with tears—especially Mio and Yui—Ritsu managed to took a deep breath to control her tears.

Ritsu bring up her voice, "Anyways…Shinjiro-san…who was your girlfriend…? A-and why you felt she and Nanako are same?"

"She? She was the one who stopped Nyx disaster back at 2009," Shinjiro forced a smile. "Her name was…Nagisa Kaori, she was a multi-Persona-users that has been sacrificed herself to be Nyx' seal, she's already died…and I know I mustn't mourn everyday for her, I must go on with this life that she gave to me,"

"Shinjiro-san, waaaaaaaah!" Yui cried loudly.

"Hey, pipe down! You may wake up that blonde or that raven-haired girl!" Shinjiro consoled Yui. "Then, I'll be outside to find Aki and Mitsuru, okay? See you,"

The tall man figure disappeared behind the sliding door.

/

As the detective stepped outside, the silver-haired policeman already waited for him outside with a sad smile—seems that he overheard the conversation, or maybe, eavesdropped from the beginning.

"About Kaori again eh, Shinji?" said Akihiko in rather sad tone. "Hah, that kinda reminded me when we're fighting over her with Ken,"

"That was past, Aki." Shinjiro solemnly replied. "She must be happy _there_, because it was her wish to seal Nyx, to save us,"

"Yeah, I thought so," Akihiko chuckled. "Well, seems that your love for her didn't subsided,"

"Shut up, you already married with Mitsuru, so don't bring about that thing again and it is okay to remember her, alright?" Shinjiro somehow felt embarrassed. "Nah, there's something that still nagging me,"

"Really, there's no point to dodge it, Shinji," Akihiko laughed. "Hmm? What's up?"

"At the battle hours ago I saw…" Shinjiro lowered his voice. "…Thanatos, _her_ persona,"

"You can't be serious…it must be a delusion…" Akihiko sighed.

"Maybe? But I see it for real," Shinjiro tilted his head. "Then, how about that shadow extraction case? You got something new?"

"Shirogane Detective Agency said that they have the file regarding Nyx' cult all over Japan back at 2009, it will be delivered shortly by Inaba PD police today or tomorrow, but they already sent the list of cult member, here."

Akihiko took out his phone, rolled over the web page folder and showing Shinjiro the witnesses. It reads as follows;

* * *

_-Some text missing-_

_Remained Member_

_ID__ 433; Persona: Moros_

_ID 434; Persona: Thanatos_

_ID 435; Persona: Hypnos_

_-Some text missing-_

* * *

"So it was not _her _Thanatos, huh…?" Shinjiro sighed heavily. "Well then…umm, how's Nanako doing?"

Akihiko felt uneasy to move his lips, "…She…"

/

The three still stayed inside the room, waiting for Mugi and Azusa.

"…It was a wonderful story, huh?" Ritsu gazed afar. "I don't know this will be so complicated,"

"Yes it was,"

The voice made the three flinched—they didn't even know that the collapsed blonde already up and about on the hospital bed. She made a smile of apology as their eyes watched her.

"Mu-Mugi!" Mio is more surprised than ever. "How long did you awake?"

"Umm, I have been awake when Shinjiro-san about tell the story," Mugi forced a smile. "It was...sad and touching,"

"I don't even understand a word but it seems sad," Yui sighed.

"It sounded so like you, Yui," Mio smiled. "Well, at least what we can do now is pray that everyone saved,"

"I can agree with that, Mio," Ritsu couldn't help but grinned. "I hope Dojima's okay and Azusa will wake up soon,"

"…"

Everyone fell silent, no one bother to say a word.

"…Hrrmm…Uhh, where am I…" Azusa shifted her position as she seeing the white ceiling. Everyone stayed beside Mugi's bed except for Yui.

"**AZU-NYAAAAAN~"** Yui nearly jumped and now she hugged Azusa in sitting position.

"S, Senpai, wait!" the pigtailed kouhai yelped, "T-That hurts, senpai!"

"Sorry! It's just that I'm glad to see you again!" Yui's eyes began teary all of sudden.

"U, Umm, I'm really sorry that I worried you before…I'm really sorry," Azusa sobbed. "Because of me…that everything's happened…"

"No, no, it's not your fault, Azu-nyan," Yui patted the kouhai's back. "It's a relief that everyone saved,"

"Urr…*hic*…" Azusa began to cry in Yui's embrace, the brunette tightens the embrace as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Now, now, please cheer up," Yui stoked the kouhai back gently. "Want me to sing a song for you, Azu-nyan?"

"I'm glad that everything's normal," said Mugi in relieved tone. "What about Nanako-chan? Last I saw her she was—"

"Umm, we don't know yet. Nurse Takeba didn't come here either," Ritsu cut her. "I hope we'll got a good news,"

_SRAGH_, the sliding door opened abruptly.

"**Everyone, Nanako's awake!"** flustered Yukari came from the hall.

/

"Do you have…maybe someone to contact to, Kirijo-san?" asked Sawako.

"I contacted her brother, but he said that his friend will substitute him, he will come at night." Mitsuru replied.

"I see," the bespectacled teacher sighed. "After hearing the whole story, I think it is okay to discuss this thing to her brother or her brother's friends,"

"I can agree with that, besides…" Mitsuru shifted her gaze to echoed sound of steps. "They might know something,"

"Mi-Mitsuru-san, Sawa-chan!" Ritsu called. "Is it true that Nanako's awake?"

"Yeah, but she's still weak, so we must wait until tomorrow for the final result," the redhead smiled at them. "You all need a good rest; you did a great job,"

"Oh, wait, Nakano-san, you stayed here. Doctor said you need few checkups before he can released you,"

"R, Right," Azusa followed Yukari.

"Azu-nyan, don't leave meee~" Yui dramatically moved.

"Yui, toughen up, will you?" Mio couldn't suppress her laugh.

"Don't worry senpai, I'll be back to club in no time," Azusa smiled and waved at her senpais as she followed Yukari back to her previous room.

"Take care, Azusa-chan!" Mugi waved back.

Ritsu followed to wave, "Don't force yourself to get back if you're still tired, your portion of cake will be mine!"

"I resent that, Ritsu-senpai!" Azusa shouted, everyone laughed.

"…Then I'll bring them home," Sawako offered as she showed her car keys. "Thanks for today, Kirijo-san,"

"No, you helped us more," the Kirijo Group CEO smiled. "I should be thanking you all,"

/

Haruka Municipal Hospital, Lobby

As they walked to the exit, two older men bumped into Sawako which walked in the front of the group accidentally.

"O-Oh, sorry!" the man with pale orange hair and orange headphones apologized rather hurriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I-It's okay, are you in a hurry, sir?" Sawako—with fake business smile—gently shook her head.

"Y, yeah, we are!" the other man with bleached hair and gangster looks replied, the headphone man already run through the lift direction.

"C'mon Kanji, let's go up," the headphone man shouted, the bleached guy trailed him and they up for another floor.

"That men must be in hurry," Mio gazed at them.

"Humm… are they wanna see Nana-chan?" said Yui out of blue.

"I dunno, maybe not," Ritsu reasoned. "Let's go home, I feel tired,"

"Yeah, me too," Mio sighed. "Mugi, you should take more rest, okay? Your damage was heavier than us,"

"I will, Mio-chan,"

The small car is full of five people inside, driving through the lonely road of Downtown Tokyo, crossing the resentful night.

/

"I see, so you must be Dojima brother's friends?" Mitsuru added.

The previous head-phoned guy spoke with manner, "Yes, um, I'm Hanamura Yosuke, and this is Tatsumi Kanji, nice to meet you, Nanako's guardian."

"Address me as Kirijo Mitsuru, Hanamura and Tatsumi-san." Mitsuru gently responded. "Dojima's fighting for her life as we speaking; I invited you here to confirm that she's alive,"

"That's great," Kanji sighed in relief. "H-How come Nanako's in danger again?"

"…'Again'…?" Mitsuru repeated.

"Ssh, Kanji!" Yosuke groaned.

"Gah, sorry senpai! Me and my big mouth…" he apologized deeply for a reason.

"No, we already know the whole story," the redhead managed to get back the topic—what can be expected from Kirijo Group CEO. "You must be Persona-users too, right?"

"…W, W, WHAT! So you must be…?" Yosuke has taken aback.

"Yes, we need you to cooperate with us," Mitsuru persuaded. "Let's have a discussion with me at somewhere but here now; I'll call few of my friends with me,"

"Fine," Kanji solemnly replied as he took a seat nearby. "How 'bout Junes senpai? Today's pretty empty, right?"

Yosuke nodded, "Alright, but..."

"I know that we need to pick up Chie-senpai from station this night, but she said that the train'll come late so it should be okay,"

"Then, let's go. You drive," Yosuke passed the car keys to the bleached kouhai. "I've decide the place, Kirijo-san,"

/

"You're in a good shape, but…" the doctor paused. "It seems you must have another bed rest here tonight, Nakano-san. Yukari-chi must be prepared the room and IV now."

"I see, what's wrong with me, doctor Junpei?"

"I detected some damage in your body that need to be in my care," he said. "It's related to my thesis about Persona's severe effect on body when I'm trying to cure one of my patients. I found MY WAY to cure it, awesome, huh?"

"I, I see," Azusa managed to stand between the doctor self-consciousness.

"Sorry, it's my joke line. But my experiment about Personas and Suppressants were true," Junpei sneered. "Take a good sleep, okay? It seems that you haven't sleep for a few days,"

"H-Huh, you know about it?" Azusa felt embarrassed. "Umm…can I visit Nanako now?"

"Well, sure thing." The doctor gave a thumb. "She already consumed suppressant, but not as long as my former patient did so I managed to decrease the effect by injecting some serum and…uhh, in short, let's go."

They rose from their respective seats and going to the Nanako's room. All is quiet, and Yukari is standing outside the room.

"Junpei, I thought you will go into Nakano-san's room first,"

"Nah, she insisted to go here," Junpei grinned apologetically. "It's okay at least for now, right?"

"Yes, but just a few minutes," Yukari gave the permission. "You still have to watch her from relapse again, doc."

"Leave it to me," he stated proudly. "Just go, I will have a word with Yukari—I mean, Nurse Takeba here,"

/

Azusa took a step inside the room. She saw the girl bedridden with many cables attached to her body. There's cardiogram that showed that's her heart is still beating slowly, and there's oxygen mask that stated that she's still breathing. The raven-haired girl smiled in relief for that, but flood of the story is entering her mind, _why the life must be harsh like hers?_

She positioned herself beside the bed; she sat herself in the nearby chair and smiled wryly.

"I'm sorry; because of me…I…you…" she began the monologue. "I mustn't be jealous…just because of the simplest thing, huh…?"

"My pain is nothing compared your pain, Dojima," she said again. "I hope that you'll get better soon enough and we can seek the truth,"

She took a deep breath.

"Can we…be friends, perhaps?"

/

"Mitsuru-senpai told me about that when I'm checking Dojima Nanako off," Yukari lowered her sound. "She's similar to Kaori did, huh…"

"I'm surprised of it," Junpei nodded in agreement. "So there's more thing for us to clean up? This'll be another journey,"

"We can't leave our spot here, remember?" Yukari reprimanded. "We must have our hopes on them, the Persona-users that's not us,"

"Yeah," Junpei sighed. "There's many artificial Persona-users other than Chidori did, huh…?"

"We never know the world, doc." Yukari frowned. "Okay, take Nakano-san back to her room, now."

/

"How about me held a rehearsal tomorrow at the hospital, Ricchan, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan, and Sawa-chan?"

"…Hospital wouldn't allow an amp, _baka,_" Ritsu held the laughter.

"An acoustic guitar still allowed, perhaps? If we played it slowly," Mio voiced her idea.

"I can bring my portable keyboard there, too," Mugi raised her hand. "Maybe I can play some supporting tunes,"

"…I can't bring Gitah?"

"Like I said earlier, _baka_. No amp will be allowed!" Ritsu repeated. "Mio has an acoustic guitar at home right? Just bring it, or, I will confiscate your Gitah if you insisted!"

"Waaah! Ricchan's mean!" Yui pouted.

"Don't made too much noise in the hospital, or Takeba will whack you out," Sawako warned. "But, do your best if you want to entertain Dojima and Azusa-chan,"

"You heard that, Yui," the other brunette plopped Yui's head playfully. "We'll pick the songs tomorrow and go straight to the hospital, okay?"

**To be continued.**

* * *

Okay, whaddya think for this chapter? Plenty enough of information that made your brain burst? I guess not, there's something uncovering the truth. In this setting, the female protagonist of P3P already died, and I didn't include Minato here, I'm really, really sorry XD

Is anyone curious about the Shadow Extraction Members? Me too *slaps*

Uhh, what should I add for this chapter…maybe more Persona Compendium and Commu/S. Link Info—I'm lazy to wrote the S-Link part somehow—h-hey don't throw rocks on me! 8D

* * *

**K-ONSONA = PERSONA COMPENDIUM**

**II. Others, part A**

**-Trismegistus**

Arcana: Magician

Owner: Iori Junpei

Compendium Info: Hermes Trismegistus is quoted as the founder and pioneer of alchemy, astrology and magic. The origin of the name Trismegistus, meaning "thrice-great", refers to the three subjects that he was a pioneer of. Hermes Trismegistus is said to be the combined knowledge of the Greek god Hermes with that of the Egyptian god Thoth.

**-Isis**

Arcana: Lovers

Owner: Takeba Yukari

Compendium Info: Isis was a goddess in Ancient Egyptian religious beliefs, whose worship spread throughout the Greco-Roman world. She was worshiped as the ideal mother and wife, patron of nature and magic; friend of slaves, sinners, artisans, and the downtrodden, as well as listening to the prayers of the wealthy, maidens, aristocrats and rulers. The goddess Isis was the first daughter of Geb, god of the Earth, and Nut, the goddess of the Overarching Sky, and was born on the fourth intercalary day. In later myths about Isis, she had a brother, Osiris, who became her husband, and she then was said to have conceived Horus. Isis was instrumental in the resurrection of Osiris when he was murdered by Seth. Her magical skills restored his body to life after she gathered the body parts that had been strewn about the earth by Seth.

**-Castor**

Arcana: Hierophant

Owner: Aragaki Shinjiro

Compendium Info: Castor was the twin brother of Polydeuces and part of the Argonauts. Both Castor and Polydeuces had the same mother, Leda, but Polydeuces' father was Zeus, while Castor's father was a mortal man named Tyndareus; because of this, Castor was mortal while Polydeuces was immortal. When Castor died, Polydeuces requested to share his immortality with him, and they became the Gemini constellation.

**-Caesar**

Arcana: Emperor

Owner: Sanada Akihiko

Compendium Info: The title of Caesar is bestowed upon the rulers of Imperial Rome. It is derived from the family name of Julius Caesar, who effectively transformed the Roman Republic into an Empire. He is one of the few demons in the series that is based on an actual person rather than a mythological figure (Caesar was deified by the Roman Empire however).

**-Artemisia**

Arcana: Empress

Owner: Kirijo Mitsuru

Compendium Info: Artemisia is based on Artemisia of Caria, an actual ruler from the ancient west region of Asia Minor, who served as queen after the death of her husband, Lygdamis, continuing his legacy. She became an adviser to Xerxes, the Persian Lord at the time and formed an alliance with him in a war with the Greeks. She is famous for her participation in the Battle of Salamis, where she survived capture by sinking her own ship and therefore formed an escape route. Then she came back to Xerxes and convinced him to retreat. Nevertheless, the Persians were astonished by her battle tactic and praised her to be a valiant ally. There is also another ruler with the same name, who built the Mausoleum of Maussollos. Even though there was never any statement of which one serves as the main concept for her creation in the game, the latter never participated in any historical battle. Unlike most personas in the series who are based on myth and legends, Artemisia, along with Lucia and Caesar, are few examples of those based on historical figure. Further, while Lucia is a Catholic saint and Caesar was treated as a god, Artemisia was not believed to be supernatural.

**-Kala-Nemi**

Arcana: Justice

Owner: Amada Ken

Compendium Info: Kala-Nemi is the pre-Vedic spirit of the Zodiac, encircling the universe like a great serpent. Also referred to as the Rim of the Wheel of Time, Kala-Nemi's association to the zodiac is closely linked to the observation that all seasons are determined by the position of the zodiac in the skies.

**-Juno**

Arcana: Priestess

Owner: Yamagishi Fuuka

Compendium Info: The Queen of the gods, Juno, is the goddess of marriage, the Roman equivalent of the Greek deity, Hera. She is the daughter of Saturnus and Ops, along with her five other siblings and is married to one of her brother, Jupiter. The epithet Juno moneta, where she is said to protect the finances of the empire, means "the one who warns", a concept used in the game (matching Juno's nature as a Persona). Another concept is the peacock feather as the symbol of the Goddess, even though it actually symbolizes her Greek counterpart, rather than Juno herself.

**-Thanatos**

Arcana: Death

Known Owner: Nagisa Kaori, UNKNOWN

Compendium Info: In the Greek Poem, _Theogony_, Thanatos (_Greek: θάνατος — Death_) is one of the sons of Nyx and is the elder twin brother of Hypnos. In the earliest mythological accounts, Thanatos is the harbinger of peaceful death, bringing eternal sleep to the world. Characterized as indiscriminate and merciless, Thanatos is detested by all and he hates them in return, all too happy to bring mortals to their fated end. Thanatos is perceived by Greek poets as a fearsome, sword-wielding, shaggy bearded specter and fierce of countenance. He is a harbinger of suffering and grief, and his coming was marked by pain.

In later eras, Thanatos is portrayed as an angel of Death, associated more with a gentle passing than a woeful demise, guiding mortals after their death. Many Roman sarcophagi depict him as a winged boy, very much akin to Cupid. The depiction of Thanatos in _Persona 3_ seems to be derived more from the earliest mythological accounts, being characterized as a grim warrior surrounded by a mantle of metal coffins. He also resembles a more intact version of The Reaper, an overpowered Shadow that can be encountered in Tartarus.

* * *

**K-ONSONA = ****[CURRENTLY AVAILABLE] SOCIAL LINKS**

Fool – Houkago Rescue Team

A group of Persona-users who attempted to rescue victims in Remnant Time.

Magician – Iori Junpei

Persona-user, doctor who claimed himself as the greatest doctor.

Priestess – Hirasawa Ui

Sister of Hirasawa Yui, kind and helpful.

Empress – Kotobuki Tsumugi

Member of Houkago Tea Time, heiress of Kotobuki family which can make good tea parties.

Emperor – Sanada Akihiko

Persona user, Police Officer in charge of Police station in town, one of Nanako's guardians.

Hierophant – Aragaki Shinjiro

Persona-user, Detective who worked with Akihiko, one of Nanako's guardians.

Lovers – Takeba Yukari

Persona-user, Sawako's acquaintance and worked as nurse.

Justice – Dojima Nanako

Persona-user that taught everyone Remnant Time, she hides something…

Fortune – 'Hypnos'

Mysterious boy which said that Yui is alike his 'client'.

Hanged Man – Nakano Azusa

Member of Houkago Tea Time, a strict underclassman which is skilled at playing guitar.

Devil – Yamanaka Sawako

Houkago Tea Time chairwoman, easy-going teacher who loves death metal.

Tower – Tainaka Ritsu

Houkago Tea Time's President, a playful and quite tomboy-ish girl.

Moon – Akiyama Mio

Member of Houkago Tea Time, a shy and quite but friendly person.

Sun – Kirijo Mitsuru

Persona-user, thoughtful and elegant woman that leads Kirijo Group, one of Nanako's guardians.

* * *

STAY TUNED AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER~


	7. Thanatos

Okay, I'm glad if you liked my way to writes, I'm really grateful. The story will be far from ended but I'll be happy if you guys reading it or even just passing by. This crossover is silly, you know? Hard to balance everything inside, but I love to write this very much! I didn't ever know that K-ON can be mixed with Persona deeply. Thanks for all the comments, I really appreciate it and it makes me more motivated to continue this!

FYI, Compendium Info are taken from Megami Tensei Wikia, sorry I didn't credit it : forgive me!

ENJOY! This chapter will be...surprising, I guess? Sorry if this chapter is short! But this is the LONGEST STORY I've ever made!

And I will split this into two chapters so…expect a cliffhanger…again. Umm, I changed the story properties, what do you think? XD

**Disclaimer**** - **I don't even own any of K-ON amazing character, and I don't own any of Persona series characters and other resources, I only own the story idea ^^

* * *

**K-ONSONA!**

2011 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

**Perspective 07**

**Thanatos**

Junes, late night

On the long bench of food court, there are Kanji, Yosuke, and fellow S.E.E.S member are seating in the awkward mood. There are Mitsuru and Akihiko that's present—Junpei and Yukari are busy in the hospital tending both Nanako and Azusa, Shinjiro is looking after the 'shadow extraction' case and Fuuka is helping him for info gathering. After Mitsuru's brief explanation, Yosuke and Kanji began to understand the condition.

"I see…poor Nanako-chan…" Yosuke looked downward in sympathy. "That's too…far,"

"I know what you mean, Hanamura-san," Akihiko sighed. "Losing what's important, no one wants that but what happens, happens."

"As far as I know, after we're not using our Personas again, there's nothing regarding such shadow extraction," Kanji muttered. "Sorry but we don't know anything,"

"I just seeking your cooperation, that's it," Mitsuru speaked professionally. "More Persona-users are merrier; maybe we can scoop some information or finding clues,"

"Let's see what we can found, okay?" Yosuke ended the conversation as he heard his phone vibrated. "Well, if you excuse me…"

The headphone guy rose from his seat to nearby toilet, he flipped his phone; it is a call from Satonaka Chie.

"S-Sorry, Satonaka! I have a guest now…"

"_**It's **__**okay; I just wanna tell you that my train will arrived at midnight," **_the caller sighed. _**"It's rare for you to have guests, Hanamura. Who? Your silly co-workers? Or it's just Tatsumi-kun or Teddie?"**_

"Nah, they're Persona-users," he scratched his cheek. "Yu told me that Nanako-chan's hospitalized so…"

"_**WHAT! NANAKO-CHAN IS THERE! HOSPITALIZED!"**_

"Whoa, hold yer horses, Satonaka! You broke my eardrums!" Yosuke snickered. "I'll tell you as you arrived here, I'm still at conversation,"

"_**Okay," **_Chie going to hung up. _**"Oh, by the way, do you know about Nyx Cult?"**_

/

The raven-haired girl awake, her eyelids feels heavy but she can see the white ceilings of the hospital. She can aware her senses now, but she still feels weak, she feels numb. Maybe it's because few injections that Nurse Takeba gave to her earlier? Well, maybe so. Doctor Junpei said that her treatment won't take long, but Nakano Azusa already consumed how painful it is. She closed her eyes once again and everything turns black.

Deep in her slumber, she was sitting in a comfortable sofa alone. Azusa's getting used to it because she was dragged to Remnant Time before, so she treated this like dream. No one's nearby.

…Except for one boy that quickly shook her nerves by just seeing his eyes.

"Hello, Nakano Azusa, was it?" the boy smiled.

"Y-You…? The one I met in the school…?"

"No, I'm not Nemesis, he's gone, I'm Hypnos," he introduced himself. "I am here because it seems you're tied to my client,"

Azusa shook her head, "W-which client? I know nothing…"

"My client…how should I put it…" he placed a finger to his lip, "She's kinda like that Hirasawa Yui person,"

"_Yui-senpai…?" _Azusa kept her mouth closed as she composed the right word to say. "What do you mean by that, Hypnos-san?"

"I don't know, my client already closed her heart for me so I'm searching for her, everything's vague," he continued. "I wanna offer my assistance once again, but seems that she's suppressing me,"

"Yui-senpai already knows about this?"

"Yes, she does. Same as you, she, too, know nothing about her…I wonder," he sighed desperately. "I hope I can see her again, she was my one and only client that has a pure sea of consciousness, even what she did is wrong,"

"Now I began to wonder who's her," Azusa looked downward.

"There are more people—no, others like me that lost its master," said Hypnos, again. "It was me, Nemesis—our brother in law—but he already found that Dojima Nanako—and my other brother Thanatos and Moros. But Moros is stick with his owner again somehow and Thanatos, he is remembered by his user,"

"Who are you…umm…WHAT are you really?"

"To put it simply, we're **abandoned** Personas that **awakened outside consciousness of our masters**," Hypnos smiled. "I already told Hirasawa Yui that and she seems stunned,"

Azusa froze in shock as well.

"So you don't know anything about my client eh, Nakano Azusa? Well then…" he disappeared in seconds as Azusa still froze in place, mouth gaped, eyes widened.

"_There are more people that have to suffer because of artificial Personas? More people like Dojima Nanako did?"_

/

Meanwhile, Hirasawa's house

Yui and Ui are seating while enjoyed the simple breakfast contained butter-melted bread and milk—because Ui said that she's on class duty today so she must hurry to school afterwards.

"Nee-san, you look pale, are you didn't get enough sleep?"

"H-Huh? A, Am I?" Yui wiped her eyes twice and continue to eat. "Maybe because I arrived late yesterday~"

"Oh…how's Azusa condition now?"

"Ricchan texting me that Azunyan's okay~" Yui smiled at her sister. "I hope she'll be with us today but I don't know yet~"

"…"

"Ui…umm…why are you spacing out?" Yui tilted her head; it's albeit rare for her to notice her surroundings.

"I'm just thinking…am I making a right decision?" Ui muttered quietly.

"Right decision for…?"

"J-Just forget it, I'm talking to myself!" Ui shook her head desperately as she grabbed her bag. "I'm off, onee-san!"

Yui left dumbfounded, there must be something bothered her mind, but somehow, she can't bring herself to say it.

"Is Ui having a boyfriend now?" she thought to herself as she finished her bread.

/

Meanwhile, elsewhere,

The brown haired girl sighed heavily on her desk as she brandished a shiny gun from her skirt pocket. It was silver-colored gun that looked like never touched before, her face is rather weary, showed on the gun's reflection as she stroking the gun layout carefully as if the gun itself is glass.

She sighed for umpteenth time as she put the gun back to her skirt pocket; she leaned against the wall as some crossed thoughts flowing from her head.

"I thought it was the last time I put _that thing_ over myself," she mumbled to herself. "I have to fight again… even_after all that happened_? No…way…"

She closed her eyes as she felt the outline of gun from her skirt pocket once again; she stood up straight and going to leave the room.

"No, I have to fight," she clenched her fist. "I never know that she's _there_…after all,"

Suddenly, materialized a person beside the girl—a tall boy with silver hair but with same clothing that Hypnos and Nemesis do—he folded his arms and sighed just like the girl did as he witnessed the girl.

"What's wrong, master? You look troubled,"

"It's nothing, **Thanatos,**"

"No, you must explain to me," he insisted. "You called me back, you ordered me again but you didn't explain slightest thing about your comeback, master."

"Sorry, it's just…" she closed her eyes as she muttered softly. "I…I didn't want to fight but, I must do it,"

"Are you concerned about…" Thanatos formed a bitter smile. "…That _Hitokoto-nushi_ user?"

"…You knew it," she glared the boy.

"Of course, I am your Persona, after all," he shook his head. "I'm questioning your reason for taking me back, not that."

"I think I will fight her," she answered with heavy tone. "I don't want her to stuck in _that world_ like me,"

"She's strong, much stronger than you, master…in my point of view," Thanatos replied harshly. "She has potential, unlike you, **the forced one**—"

"No need to remind me about that, Thanatos!" she twitched her eyes angrily. "It's true that **I AM** forced to know you because of the circumstances, no one can help it."

"How, you're so persistent now," he grinned happily. "That's why master like you is interesting…even you remained in the calm façade even when you're troubled, too suitable for me."

"Look who's talking," the girl forced a smile.

"But, can you fight, master?" Thanatos rested his chin on his hand. "In latest battle you were too exhausted, after you rescued those weak Persona-users from that gigantic shadow, and besides, your life—"

"I'll manage; it has been a long time since I used you so I got tired fast,"

"I think you can't stop her, she seems to have an objection for using her Persona, unlike you," Thanatos reasoned again.

She clenched her fist, "I will stop her, no matter what,"

"I see…then I won't stop you," he summoned a one-handed sword with a straight tip, and handed it to the girl's right hand. "Be ready, then."

/

In the said music room, four of the high school senior already gathered along with their respective cup of tea. An acoustic guitar which is owned by their club advisor is seated in the center of all instruments. As the tea is poured, the discussion began to livelier.

The brunette raised her hand, "Let's fuwa fuwa time!"

"No, Yui. It's too loud to be in hospital, think about other songs!" Ritsu slapped the brunette's forehead.

The raven-haired girl which sipped her lemon tea raised her hand, too, "How about Hotchkiss?"

"Not that again, Mio! It's somewhat too lousy!"

The kettle-holding blonde raised her hand, "Tenshi ni Furetai yo! then?"

"Good one, Mugi. And it is a simple song!" Ritsu gave the blonde a thumb. "It's decided then, we'll sing _Tenshi ni Furetai yo! _for tomorrow!"

"Ehh, not now…?" Yui pouted.

"No, Sawako-sensei is busy and she said that Nurse Takeba doesn't allow any visitors for today," Mio sighed. "I don't know why, but sensei said so after homeroom today,"

"Too bad then…" Mugi disappointed as well. "How about practice today for tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me, we can't mess up for Dojima and Nakano's sake!" Ritsu looked fired up; she picked up her drumsticks as she began to set up the book-like-drum set.

"W-Wait, I must return the map back to Nodoka-chan~" Yui showed the school map roll to the three.

Mio smiled, "Then return it and we'll begin the practice 'till afternoon,"

After Yui leaved the room, everyone fell silent.

"It's good that she's not depressed after knowing all those hard stuffs about Shadow Extraction and Artificial Persona User from Sawa-chan," Ritsu grinned.

"Ritsu, we're like cleaning up their mess," Mio sighed. "But…it's worth a try to do it, to save mankind from the cruelty of Dark Hour once again, eh?"

"I agree, Mio-chan, and besides…" Mugi paused. "We don't want any more victims like Nanako-chan, right?"

"There's three more people alive of Nyx Cult that Shinjiro-san said," Ritsu began the briefing. "One of them is vaguely seen by Shinjiro-san who wield the Thanatos Persona, maybe we should find the other two, the Hypnos or Moros one~"

"Wow, I'm surprised that your brain actually working," Mio giggled.

/

Yui ran from the clubroom and wind up through the student council room—only to found her childhood friend is busy between papers and books.

"Oh, Yui, what's up?" Nodoka tilted her glasses as Yui showed up.

"Here, I return the map!" Yui frolicked happily.

"Oh yeah, I heard that there's a new cake shop in town, how about we visit it this afternoon?" the student body president offered. "I think the strawberry cakes are good, and it has been weeks since I didn't eat sweets,"

A wide smile formed on Yui's face, "Yay! You treat me, Nodoka-chan?"

"Yeah, my treat," Nodoka couldn't help but smiled at Yui's attitude. "Just wait for me today in front of school gates, okay?"

"Alriiiiiight~"

/

After a fun-but-rather-exhausting-training that the senior members of Houkago Tea Time did, they got home. Mio, Ritsu and Mugi going home first while Yui waited for Nodoka at the promised school gates. Sun began to set as every club at Sakuragaoka High ended their activity for today. Those Persona-users weren't worried about Remnant Time, as long as no one rang the Chaos Bell.

The airhead brunette waited patiently as finally Nodoka called her out from inside school.

"Yui, here, here!" Nodoka waved her hand, Yui ran back to the school still with her cheeky smile.

"Let's go, Nodoka-cha—"

"Wait," the brown-haired girl paused. "I need to talk to you first,"

"Hmmm? What's wrong, Nodoka-chan? Do you have a problem?"

"…Uhh, no…" Nodoka looked hesitant as she distanced herself from her airhead childhood friend.

"You're sounded like Ui…" Yui looked downwards worriedly, her silly expression turned into serious one because of the tense air. "I don't know why but I feel…something's wrong,"

"Everything's fine," Nodoka forced a smile.

"No, you're wrong, Nodoka-chan, there's something that's not right…" Yui shook her head, her eyes gleamed in sadness.

"Yui…I…" Nodoka closed her eyes; she pulled Yui in her warm embrace. "I…"

_SMASH!_

Yui broke out after hearing the familiar sound. "Wait…it is…no, Remnant Time already started…!"

Skies changed its color from warm orange with darkish blue color; the surroundings emitted an odd dark aura. Wind blew hard from the south direction, made the condition creepier and heavier. Nodoka's still standing opposite of Yui, she didn't disappear like any other normal people. There are two possibilities that she'll face Nodoka's shadow like any others do or she's a…

"Nodoka-chan, you…"

The brunette's eyes widened as her best friend put a shiny gun into her temple. Without hesitation, the brown-haired girl pulled the trigger and shot it out, banging sound followed. Blue light warped around her as a black with machine-like figure appeared between Yui's very eyes, screamed aloud for seconds before reverting back. Nodoka…is also a Persona-user.

"Yui…I'm sorry, but…" Nodoka paused. "I want you to stop your activity in this Remnant Time,"

"Nodoka-chan…how…?" Yui's body began to tremble. "How did you get that Persona? That's Thanatos, right? Don't tell me that you're—!"

"That thing isn't matter," Nodoka sighed heavily. "Please, I beg you for stop being a Persona-user, or I'll stop you by force,"

"Why must I stop…?" Yui tainted Nodoka. "I…no, we must do something to save everyone who's an artificial Persona-user! Everyone is promised to do it!"

"No, you must stop! This world is dangerous!" Nodoka barely yelled.

"I won't stop!" Yui replied.

"Then…" Nodoka drew her Evoker again. "I will make you stop!"

/

Mugi stopped her feet at the station gate and took a glance at her surroundings that suddenly empty. The three were chit-chatted randomly that they lost the track of time and slowed down their walk.

Mio and Ritsu also stopped her walk. "Huh, what's wrong, Mugi?"

"It's Remnant Time…" she whispered.

"Now that you say it…" Ritsu shoved her hands to her blazer pocket as she took a look. "Yes it is…people have disappeared…"

"No way, we can't enter Remnant Time unless…" Mio gasped. "Wait…was Yui at school? She doesn't smacking the Chaos Bell, right?"

"She's going to have cakes with Nodoka-chan but…let's check her, just in case," said Mugi, the rest two nodded.

The three turned back to squat over the road, but they're stopped as they're greeted by familiar sound.

"Oooh, Tsumugi-senpai, Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai~?" the person waved to them. "Good afternoon~"

The three replied in shock, **"…Jun!"**

/

To be continued.

/

* * *

Ummm…kudos for you guys who guessed whose Thanatos owner from the beginning of the chapter~ I'm sorry that I'm in hurry so I thought this'll end this chapter for now! Thank you for reading and even just passing by!

**K-ONSONA = GLOSSARY**

**Contract – **A contract that Yui signed in Velvet Room, it says, 'I choose this fate of mine own free will'

**Persona – **The embodiment of one's inner strength, it reflects one's personality.

**Shadows – **Dark side of one's personality that shaped like monster. They fall into 12 categories.

**Evoker – **Enables to summon a Persona.

**Apathy Syndrome – **Mysterious disease that was supposedly struck the bay area back in 2009. It happened because of Shadow's fault.

**SEES – **A group devoted to fight shadows back in 2009, Nagisa Kaori was their leader.

**Dark Hour – **Appeared because of the incident back in 1999, it has been eradicated by SEES but Remnant Time still remained.

**Remnant Time – **The 'remained' of Dark Hour that happened because of Nyx Cult Member back in 2009. Everyone who's not a part of Remnant Time are vanished.

**Social Link ****– **A bond made with another person. Getting to know each other is a key for strengthening Persona**.**

**Nyx Cult – **a group of Nyx' follower back in 2009, they're doing a Shadow Extracting Ritual in order to get so-called 'Salvation' from Nyx. It was lead by a 'priest' named Takaya and has been spreading its member over Japan.

**Shadow Extraction – **A ritual performed in order to summon a Persona, basically, people who do this can't suppress their Persona power.

**Suppressants – **Drugs that can suppress Persona power, the side effect's maybe lethal.

**See you next chapter!**


	8. The Fall

Remember how I love writing a dark-fiction?—maybe this is too much but I love it, I love to mix fandom, even it is weird. Maybe I should include Persona characters data more after this chapter…well, there'll be no S-Link part until chapter 10 or more—sorry, I'm not really sure.

Okay, so this is the chapter that contained little Yui vs Nodoka…wow, this'll be fun at least for me…okay, please slap me, anyone.

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I do!

**Status: Beta-ed by ChiptuneImpulse.**

**Disclaimer**** - **I don't even own any of K-ON amazing character, and I don't own any of Persona series characters and other resources, I only own the story idea ^^

* * *

**K-ONSONA!**

2011 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

**Perspective 08**

**The Fall**

_CLANK!_

The tips of their swords, their Persona traded blows, dodging each of every attack that came their way. Smooth but precise, they were fighting efficiently between physical and elemental skills. No one bothered to back down or surrender, everything answered from their attacks.

But, it had been bothering the brunette—her close, long-lost childhood friend was fighting her now?

How come? When did she know about Personas? For how long? Why she joined Nyx Cult?

Was it Yui's fault—being the closest person beside Nodoka—yet she know nothing about her.

Nodoka's eyes looked lifeless every time she summoned Thanatos, she looked possessed but aware—even STRONGER than Azusa's shadow and more FURIOUS than Mugi's shadow.

"Nodoka-chan…" Yui thoughtfully drawn herself to summon Hitokoto-nushi and cast more wind skills as Nodoka retaliated with physical skill namely Brave Blade; by swinging her rapier.

"You're strong…Yui, I'm really surprised." Nodoka smiled—a warm but bitter one. "I never thought an airhead like you can master the Persona power."

"Thanks for the praise," Yui grinned with a small chuckle. "It's all because Nana-chan and Ricchan!"

Nodoka took her evoker again, "But that won't change my decision; I'll make you stop, once and for all."

_"Am I doing this for the right reason?"_

* * *

Meanwhile; Station Outskirt, Remnant Time.

"Hum? What's up? Why are you guys staring like I'm dead?" Jun waved her hand again.

In swift seconds, Ritsu's kunai tip was already in Jun's lower neck, pointed it harshly.

"You're a shadow, huh!" Ritsu glared. "There's no way normal human will show up in Remnant Time!"

"H-hey, Ritsu! Cut it out!" Mio shrieked. "Don't jump to a stupid conclusion!"

"Prepare your evokers! She might be a shadow!" Ritsu backed to threaten Jun more. "Who are you? Are you a Shadow or real Jun Suzuki!"

"W-Whoa, whoa~ relax, Ritsu-senpai!" Jun grinned; she put two of her finger into a peace sign, "I'm not that filthy black thing, I swear!"

"Filthy…wait, Jun-chan, you know about Shadows?" Mugi asked.  
"I'm a Persona-user, just like you guys!" Jun answered matter-of-factly, "I know about Shadow and Persona,"

"Then prove it," Ritsu handed Jun her, her evoker, still threatening the curly-pigtailed girl with her kunai.

Jun took the evoker and put it into her temple, "Come, Moros!" she shouted and shot the evoker.

A pendulum-shaped bipedal robot-like Persona with one arm and glowing inscriptions hovering above his head showed itself.

The three of them gaped in awe for a few seconds.

"W-W-W-What…?" Ritsu stuttered. "So you're that Moros user!"

"Hmm? Yes, what's wrong, senpai?" Jun looked puzzled.

"Are you…A Nyx Cult member?" Mio continued to ask.

"Err, yes, I am…" Jun scratched her head. "But I don't remember why and when I become one, I only remember Moros coming to me weeks ago and I began to remember stuff."

Mio tilted her head, "What stuff…?"

"Maybe I must be the one who explained it."

A man materialized beside Jun, unlike Thanatos and Hypnos did, this man was quite different.

After being a child like Thanatos and Hypnos did, suddenly he shaped as a quite tall man with blue hair, glasses and green-colored bomb expert jacket; he held a heavy-looking silver suitcase and on the other hand he held a grenade.

"Moros!" Jun shouted.

"Call me Shirato Jin, Master Suzuki," he tilted his glasses. "It seems that I regained my true form."

"True…form?" Ritsu repeated.

"Yeah, I have my own consciousness, that's why I can talk to you like this. But my form will stay incomplete if my master didn't accept me or forgot about me." he began his sarcastic explanation.

"That's why they called Nyx Cult Members an artificial Persona-user, their Persona won't obey their wish but they can control it…like Master Suzuki did."

"That's complicated, Jin." Jun objected. "Can you explain everything from the beginning?"  
"Fine, I think I must explain the circumstances to my master as well," he tilted his glasses again. "How about we move to a more suitable place? It's not nice to talk while you're standing like this."

* * *

"Nodoka-chan…I asked you why you want to stop me earlier…" Yui stopped her movement as Thanatos stepped near to attack her with Brave Blade. "Why did you join Nyx Cult and never told me?"

The attack hit her directly; the brunette was knocked down with a loud thud to the cement. The brown-haired girl gasped and she quickly ran toward the place where the brunette fell. Nodoka's expression was…angered but sympathetic at the same time.

"…The answer is obvious, right?" Nodoka sighed as she checked up on Yui. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Yui fell silent; her best friend's words touched her. "N-Nodoka-chan…"

"I'm afraid that I couldn't protect you," the bespectacled girl said softly. "So I don't want you to get hurt…ever again."

"Ever again…?" Something clicked the brunette's mind. "What has happened?"

Nodoka's eyes widened, some words might be slipped from her lips earlier. "That's…" she gulped. "…You didn't have to know,"

"Nodoka-chan, please…!" Yui clutched Nodoka's hand. "We're friends, right? There's nothing for you to hide from me!"

"But there's something that you don't need to know…" Nodoka closed her eyes, she shot her evoker.

"…I'm sorry, Yui…I just want to protect you…"

Thanatos appeared, it roared Death.

Suddenly chants of darkness swell upon them, sinking Yui inside of it without mercy. Nodoka frowned as she felt Yui's arm release from her shirt and she saw the brunette's teary eyes and despaired expression disappeared into the darkness.

"Huff…This is for good huh…Thanatos?" Nodoka fell into her feet, controlling her breath, she looked exhausted.

"Yeah, but you must endure it if you lock her inside that place," said Thanatos. "The place that only those from Nyx Cult know…The Great Seal, the place where I reside…"

"But I don't want to accept you as my Persona," Nodoka shook her head.

"If you accept me as your Persona, the power of Death will swallow you," Thanatos looked to the other way. "You're just an ordinary human who happened to wield the power of incomplete Death."

"You don't have to tell me," Nodoka stood up; she tilted her glasses.

"What's this Great Seal? And—"

"I'll tell you, but will you believe it?" Thanatos walked near her, disturbed the girl's last word. "Will you believe that the world was and will be destroyed by darkness of human emotions?"

"…I don't know, but after I wield the power of Death, I think I can believe that." Nodoka narrowed her eyes. "Tell me, then. Who are you and what your purpose is? Why you attack Yui at the first time we met?"

"My name is Pharos as a kid, but I'm Mochizuki Ryoji as a normal man," he smiled. "I am the harbinger of The Fall, the one which has been sealed back in 2010 by a human girl. The seal is known as The Great Seal and she's been guarding the place ever since,"

Nodoka twitched her eyes, "Then…why you attack Yui? You seemed like a tame Persona, unlike Hypnos or Moros…"

"That's because…" Thanatos bit his lip.**"…I don't want her to ended up like Nagisa Kaori did,"**

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruka Municipal Hospital

"Wait…Remnant Time already?" Yukari checked Nanako's condition. She could fell the emptiness of the hallway that was crowded minutes ago.

Junpei who was standing beside her also felt the same trait.

"That's odd; Yamanaka-sensei said that they're going to take it easy for today—" Junpei said as he opened the sliding door to look the surrounding.

He then found Azusa was standing a few doors to the left with a familiar person.

"Huh? I-Is that Chidori…?"

"Oh, good afternoon, Doctor Junpei." Azusa who noticed the doctor approach him along with the person she talked to. It was a rather skinny woman with frilly Gothic Lolita white dress and long red hair.

"Is this person your acquaintance? She has been looking for you; she said her name was Yoshino Chidori—"

"Junpei, it's nice to see you," Chidori held Junpei's hand.

"Ooh~ your fiancé is here huh, doctor?" Yukari chuckled at the sight. "Chidori-san, we're sorry but we're tending a patient right now."

"It's okay, I just wanna ask one thing," Chidori lowered her sound. "Why do I feel like I'm in the Dark Hour? And why I am feeling that Takaya and Jin are still alive?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Y-Yoshino-san, are you, a Persona-user?" Azusa was surprised.

"Oh, so you're Persona-user too, little kitty?" Azusa blushed.

"Man, what's going on now?" Junpei sighed. "Yukari-chi, contact that teacher. I want to talk with Chidori."

* * *

As they walked, they finally found a terrace café—suitable enough (at least) to sit into. They took seats in front of there as an intense talk began.

"Do you know the origin of shadows; as well as Dark Hour?" Jin asked the rest of girls, they shook their heads. "I see, you guys are the newborn Persona-users, eh?"

"Yes, it's not that long since we got our powers," Mio added.

"Master Suzuki already wielded my power since 2009, when my real body died." Jin explained. "The Dark Hour originated in 1999; it was after the blast happened when the researcher of shadows had contained all of the strongest shadow in the world."

"You have real body!" Jun and Ritsu gaped at the same timing. "A-and those researchers were crazy!"

"I was an artificial Persona-user back in 1999 until 2009. My power's awakened forcefully during some research involving street children in Tatsumi Port Island, along with two of my subordinates." Jin sighed.

"They need Persona-user to venture Dark Hour secrets, but all of the children died except for me and two others."

"That must be Thanatos and Hypnos, huh?" Ritsu asked.

"No, the other one of my subordinates isn't Thanatos, and she's still alive," somehow Jin smiled. "I think Hypnos is him, Sakaki Takaya, I highly-respect him because of his resolution and his dream to see the almighty Death before he died. So he made Nyx Cult along with me and acted as the High Priest."

"Death…?" Mio repeated. "Is Death was Nyx that Shinjiro-san talked about?"

"You got the point," Jin continued. "The Fall, or Nyx, will descend upon earth if human wishes for it. But it was miraculously sealed back in 2009 by a Persona-user—"

"…And the person who sealed it is Nagisa Kaori-san, Shinjiro-san's girlfriend," Mugi completed the sentence. "But, umm, why humanity wished for Nyx to come, and why that person can seal Nyx away?"

"If humanity has fallen to despair, Nyx will be near, but there must be much reason behind it." Jin crossed his arms. "As far as I know about the Great Seal, Nagisa Kaori had control over Death's power, but I don't know the rest of it."

"Wait, I think I remember that Shinjiro-san said that she's a 'multi-Persona-user'," said Mio. "That must be why she can seal Nyx? With all of her power?"

"Maybe, but I doubt all of our conclusions are true." The man stood up suddenly and walked outside café lot.  
"Jin, there's something that you didn't explain." Jun rose from her seat and stopped the man. "It's about how and why I joined the Nyx Cult."

Jin turned his head, "I don't think this is the right time to explain it," he pointed his finger towards the sky. "I feel Thanatos is near here."

"Huh? Where?" Ritsu looked to the direction Jin pointed.

Jin concentrated a bit before he replied, "I think from the direction where Master Suzuki goes to school."

"Y-Yui was STILL in school with Nodoka!" Mio gasped. "L-Let's go to the school! She might be in danger!

* * *

Yui felt like she was floating in the blissful darkness after Nodoka casted Mudoon on her.

She was still crying, sobbing loudly as she remembered the way Nodoka treated her coldly, the way Nodoka fought her without much hesitation, the reason she fought with her…

"Where's this…?" Yui frowned. "Where's Nodoka-chan…? Where's…everyone…?"

She closed her eyes, let her tears flowed freely in the unbounded darkness.

"Nodoka-chan…Nodoka…chan…" Yui called her best friend name desperately.

Suddenly, a brink of light embraced her direction.

Yui could see a girl with black school uniform, auburn hair that tied in high ponytail and hip-red colored music headphones around her collarbone was sitting alone in the light. As Yui floated near to the girl, the girl spoke.

"My, is Ryoji-kun successfully sending a person to entertain me…?" she mumbled with flat tone. "It's not necessary, though…"

Yui could move her body somehow, so she approached the girl. "Is Nodoka-chan also sent you here?"

"Nodoka…? Who's that?" she replied, "I have been here alone all the time,"

"What's your name?" Yui then greeted her.

"I must be the one who asked first, why are you here? Ordinary humans couldn't pass the Great Seal easily, "the girl returned. "Well, I'm Nagisa Kaori, nice to meet you."

_Thou art I, I art thou.__  
Thou have been blessed to bestow skills of Persona of Temperance Arcana._

_**.**_

**To be continued.**

* * *

Maybe I didn't include it in the story but Nodoka's Social Link is Death—not Kaori, even that she's the Great Seal. Sorry if the battle's short compared the other shadow battle, I need to include more terminologies for everyone to fully understand the whole condition, and I'll add more battles through it, though.

And, oh yeah, Takaya and Jin recorded as died in January 31st, 2010.

Then, could anyone already can guess the Hypnos user? Read and Review~ XD


	9. Fake

Finally, updated again. There's still cliff-hanger though, because I don't want explain all of the truth by one chapter. Thanks for all the reviewers and readers ^^ you guys helped me a lot.

Okay, let's start!

**Beta-ed by ChiptuneImpulse, it's all thanks to you~**

**Disclaimer**** - **I don't even own any of K-ON amazing character, and I don't own any of Persona series characters and other resources, I only own the story idea ^^

* * *

**K-ONSONA!**

2011 © Kuroi-Oneesan

/

**Perspective 09**

**Fake**

* * *

In the first sophomore classroom, Sakuragaoka High,

There was a girl whom slept soundly at her desk.

A boy opened the room rather abruptly, and the noise of the door woke up the girl.

"Urr…" she wiped her eyes, eyeing her surroundings. "…I-I told you not to open the door when I'm sleeping…"

"Sorry, I can't help it," the boy paused. "…Master Hirasawa Ui, I've finally found you."

The girl stood up from her seat, she grabbed her belongings and walked towards the boy's direction.

"What do you want, Hypnos…?" she said in a low tone. "I remember that our contract was terminated because I already fulfill your condition."

"Hum, what condition, master? You never accomplished my wish." His tone was harsher, "Well, I did requested you to bring the Death Vessel to me but it's not enough, someone prevented her to wield Death."

"How long will you stay to hurt my sister? She has nothing to do with this Death thing!" she replied angrily. "Just…leave us alone!"

Instead of shouting back, the boy clapped his hands triumphantly.

"My, my…sadly that fate chooses her to be the vessel, don't blame me," the boy smiled. "I'm here to complete my duty. You help me and I won't lay a finger to you and your stupid sister again…"

"…" the girl sighed, she looked like she wanted to cry but she held back her tears. "I see…that can't be helped…huh?"

"But not today, master…" he closed the door. "See outside, the unworthy Death vessel is doing her job right now…just like that time…"

Ui desperately reached the window to see Nodoka and Thanatos were standing in front of the Chaos Bell, the girl eyes widened as she saw a force of power sinking into her very beloved sister.

"That's—!" the girl couldn't hold back her tears. "No, Nodoka, don't do that! If you let Onee-chan go to that place, she, she and you will—"

"It's useless to cry, Master," the boy grinned, "…She'll be sacrificed soon though."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nodoka inhaled and exhaled breaths frequently, she was under fatigue while Thanatos was telling her something.

"Ended up as Kaori Nagisa? Did you mean…" Nodoka paused. "She, too, will become the Great Seal?"

"No, I don't mean it like that." Thanatos scoffed. "She has the potential to wield the power of Death.  
that's why I tried to kill her, I don't want anyone control over me for nothing."

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" one of Nodoka's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, Yui's is childish, so won't misuse the power of death."

"With her wielding the power of Death, she'll be the vessel of The Fall," Thanatos growled. "To put it simply, IF she's holding onto my power, she'll recollect Death in this world, repeating  
Kaori Nagisa's mistake."

"You're here to atone the past? You want to prevent Death even you're the Death yourself?"

"I'm incomplete, I've just warned you," Thanatos retorted. "I want to do EVERYTHING I can to prevent Death awakening again, so I offered you back at 2009 to make the contract—to avoid Hirasawa Yui wield the power of Death."

"But, is this the right choice?" Nodoka tilted her glasses. "I mean, you said that Yui can wield the power of Death, then why you decide to lock her in the source Death power, the Great Seal?"

"That…" Thanatos darted his eyes away from his very master. "I—Well, there's no other choice…It was the last option, she must get to know Death or else she'll be consumed again by it…"

"What you said was, 'If you accept me, I'll rescue your dear friend'…" Nodoka looked downward. "I see. You did rescue Yui back then. But, today…you, you're NOT rescuing her! You just—"

"There you are, Nodoka!"

Few footsteps followed as Ritsu discovered her and Thanatos, there was Mio, Moros, Jun and also Mugi—they looked puzzled as to see Nodoka's doing well in the Remnant Time.

"Master Suzuki, do you remember Death?" Moros exchanged look with his master. "It was her who holds the power of Death up until now."

"Prez—oh…" something clicked in Jun's mind when she heard the word death, "I see, so it was happening…"

"Huh, whaddya mean, Jun?" Ritsu asked.

Moros spoke, "Prepare your evokers. We must kill this girl!"

"Wait, why!" A shocked expression was plastered on everyone's face.

"So you remember now, Jun?" Nodoka managed to keep her poker face. "You two threw your Persona away that time because you guys won't kill me out of pity, right?"  
Mio brows furrowed at the last sentence, "You two…? Wait; are there more Persona-users than you two?"

Ignoring Mio's question, Jun stepped forward along with Moros. "Prez, that's not a good word to put in…" Jun frowned. "We forgot our Persona in sake for lessen your burden…"

"Then why you're with Moros again?" the bespectacled girl retorted. "You two just planned to sacrifice me, right? To welcome Death again to this world?"

Moros sneered, "Good way of thinking, I see that you've grown out your brain, fake Death-bringer."

"Moros—don't tell me you want me to kill Prez again?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsewhere...

"You're the holder of Wild Card to, aren't you?" Kaori looks excited. "So it was you that Ryoji kept talking about…"

"Eh? A-Am I that famous?" Yui's eyes gleamed.

"Err, I don't think that way, but…" the redhead chuckled then paused. "How long you have been a Persona-user?"

Yui fell silent, she then began to count by her fingers, "Umm…I think four months~"

"Just four months? But Ryoji already talked about you back at 2010 that you're the next Death vessel because you hold the Wild Card."

"Did something happen to me back at 2010?" Yui tilted her head to the other side.

"I can't answer you, maybe your memories are…erased or something?"

Yui couldn't help but grinned, "I dunno, ehehe…"

"I see…" said Kaori, not very amused by the confusing condition.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"That's the plan, Master," he chuckled in satisfaction. "It was me and Hypnos' plan to bring Death to this world. And I wouldn't let the chance slide this time."

"Is he outta his mind? He wants us to die?" Ritsu brandished her evoker.

"You brats should be crying in joy, Nyx-sama will descend to this world and bring this world to the new beginning!" Moros kept on and on. "That's why, if the Death is not in the right vessel, we must sacrifice this fake vessel now."

"No, I REFUSE to help you, Moros!" Jun spatted.

The young man only cackled at the response, "Then I'll take control over you, Master. It would be easier that way…"

She protested but her shifted body a few times, struggling to keep control but Moros had taken over her mind.

"This place wouldn't be fit for battle, eh, Thanatos?" Moros—inside Jun's body—smiled over Thanatos.

"Then…we'll fight at Nyx Chamber," Thanatos replied coolly. Nodoka shifted her look to the other three which looked furious as well as sad at the same time.

"Everyone, back down!" the student-council president commanded them. "Let me end this alone!"

"Nodoka, wait!" Mio yelled, but the two and their respective Personas had disappeared in the smoke mist.

Ritsu sighed as she squatted on the ground. "…This is getting really complicated…huh?" she tried to laugh it off, but it came out as a dry response. "…we didn't know anything."

Mugi frowned. "Yeah, something…bad must have been happened between them."

"…Other Persona-users…huh?" Mio put her fingers into her chin in a thoughtful manner. "…Is it Ui?"

"She must be nearby; if she's a Persona-user then she won't disappear, right?" Ritsu stood up. "Let's just search for her!"

**.**

**To be continued.**

* * *

I thought next chapter will be tough, it's all about Nodoka, Yui, Ui and Jun's past...well, thanks for reading and see you next chapter!


	10. Past

**Disclaimer**** - **I don't even own any of K-ON amazing character, and I don't own any of Persona series characters and other resources, I only own the story idea ^^

This is an **unbeta-ed version. **Please kindly forgive me for such grammatical errors. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

**K-ONSONA!**

2011 © Kuroi-Oneesan

x x x

**Perspective 10**

**Past**

* * *

Mugi, Mio and Ritsu narrowed down all the floors they could take. They couldn't find any trace of Hirasawa Ui anywhere, nor did any of those fighters could be spotted. Without Sawako or Fuuka, they blindly researched whole floors as well as kill any Shadows that get past them. The school looked dead when it comes to Remnant Time, and it was so difficult to point any strategy to help out at the moment.

They lost Yui, Nodoka was furious; Azusa was in hospital, and there was no more help.

"Feel anything strange, Ritsu?" Mio asked as she sped up her own pace.

"Hell no, there're Shadows and Shadows on corners, there's no Ui-chan in this floor!" Ritsu sighed. "How 'bout you, Mugi? Do you feel anything strange?"

"Neither am I…" Mugi sounded unsure. "Sophomores classroom's all empty. Maybe we must check senior classroom or Light Music club room…"

"That's a good idea, Mugi!" the raven haired girl looks relieved. "Let's do this quick, then."

Ritsu jumped forward to the mass gathered Shadows in the staircase through the Light Music club room. "Then, my flame will clear the path!"

"I'll help, Ricchan!" Mugi prepared her Evoker. "_Bufudyne!_"

After unleashed quite number of high-leveled skill, all of the Shadows could be taken care of. They approached the door slowly, Ritsu was the first one who peeked up inside.

Bingo, it was Ui who seat in the middle sofa.

"Ui, this is us..." Mugi slowly called upon the girl. The said girl turned and smiled.

"Oh, hello, everyone…" she said with sorrowful tone.

"Let's keep this short, Ui. What happened years ago? Why Yui's death vessel and whatnot that Moros told?" Ritsu questioned her.

"Oi, Ritsu! That's a bit too fast…" Mio frowned.

"That's okay, Mio-san, I don't mind…" Ui shook her head vehemently. "Ah…about oneechan…well…"

* * *

Years ago, when we were in junior high school

It was the time when every school worshipped about Nyx—the harbringer of Death—that would bring peace and prosperity. Every side of town is full of cults, graffitis and such things, all about Nyx. Adults were obsessed by the salvation speechs and teenagers were brainwashed to believe such impossible things. It was time when we had such difficult time being at town or even at home. We were sick of those stupid cults and graffitis, everyone looked crazy! We don't want it! We were tried to ignore those thing and keep up with our daily lives.

—Until that day.

Our junior high school was visited by the High Priest—the Nyx Cult Leader. An assembly was held that afternoon and he was taking the speech for the school. Even he was tilted High Priest, he didn't wear any of those formal clothes, instead, he just wore a long-sleeved shirt and black trousers.

"I see that even junior-high students have such vast potential…" the Cult Leader said as the assembly began. "I'm honored to know each of your potential…"

"Ui, what the hell is he blabberin' about?" Jun yawned. "It's all about 'potential' and 'Nyx', doesn't he have anything better to speak of?"

"Calm down, Jun-chan," I whispered to her. "The speech won't last long, just bear with it."

The speech was quite long, and after that we going home. Oneechan and Nodoka joined with us as we walked home.

"Nodoka-chan, did you understand that speech?" oneechan asked Nodoka.

"Nope, not even any." Nodoka shook her head. "It was good if I can sleep through it like you did."

"Aww, don't said it!" oneechan blushed, we couldn't help but laughed.

"_Stop right there, kid."_

…There was a man in the intersection that wore bomb expert jacket—well, we know that the man now is Moros—but years ago, he was human—he introduced himself as Shirato Jin to us and he said that he was the High Priest' partner, that he was the one who spread the cult about Nyx all over the internet and booming about Nyx appearance to the world—

"As I scanned the whole school before, I see that you guys have the potential." He paused. "So I decided to ask you guys to join us."

We were silent, unlike Nodoka—she has the gust to take back what he said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nodoka offended. "What do you want with us? We're just ordinary teenagers."

"No, no, you're not the ordinary one…" Shirato Jin-san tilted his glasses. "You guys could master the Persona powers, unlike those 'forced' ones."

"…Could you please explain?" Nodoka asked again.

"Fine then, follow me." Shirato Jin-san turned and walked.

"Nodoka-chan, should we follow him…?" oneechan looked scared, she gripped my hand tight.

"I think we should. There's no choice…" said Nodoka in a low tone. "Stay calm and alert."

As decided, we followed him. He didn't say anything as we walked. We arrived in a stray house after passing through few parks. Shirato Jin-san walked inside, we followed him until we found another man—the High Priest, Sakaki Takaya—were sitting on a worn out table. He was different than before, he didn't wear any clothes.

"Welcome..." his voice was soothing. "I see that you're the followers of Nyx, girls who'll see the end of the world."

"No, not yet, Takaya. They're asking what we are up to." Jin-san tilted his glasses.

"Smart moves, girls..." Takaya-san smiled, and then he approached us.

Along with Jin-san, he explained briefly about Dark Hour, Tartarus, Shadows, Nyx and the power of Persona. Nyx is a threat to the mankind, but she has been existed and will bring the almighty death upon us. Of course, we were shocked by the sudden info. The coming of Nyx is near, because all of the requirements to welcome Her were complete at the time.

"What we are up to is simple, we want to welcome Nyx. But, some foolish mortals were getting on our way. That's why we need to set up another plan…"

"Another…plan?" oneechan repeated.

"Yes…to find another vessel of Nyx before we oppose those foolish mortals." Takaya-san pointed his gun at us, precisely, at oneechan's face. "You girls are choosen to be one…"

"Vessel? Do you want us to become your…your toy!" Nodoka's voice was high. "That's inhuman!"

"Oh, oh, I didn't finish my sentence yet, girl." Takaya-san chuckled. "Your powers will not be used now, but when the time comes, you'll become our key to achieve our true goal. Talk it as…another savings."

"What do you want to imply, really?" Jun looked annoyed. "Your true goal is to welcome Nyx, right? Then why you need to drag us into this thing?"

"One of you need to…be the representative of Death, you'll bring Death along with you until the time comes." Takaya-san explained, "And the others will be the watchers."

"Death representative is the real vessel if our plan later on when the day Nyx come is unsuccessful, she will be the medium to welcome Nyx and the watchers will accompany and facilitate the coming ceremony, like we do now." Jin-san took over the explanation. "To put it simply, the Death vessel will decide everything, whether she must die or everyone else dies. You got that?"

Nodoka sighed heavily, "What is this, a game?"

"No, this is reality." Takaya-san smiled again. "Jin, do _that_ to them. I want to see if they'll fit in or not."

.

.

.

Everything went black. I don't know what was happening but—

"_Ui…wake up…"_

As I opened my eyes, I see that I was still in that old whouse, along with Nodoka, Jun and oneechan there with such worried face over me. I felt cold on that wooden floor, and looks like everything was dark outside. Fortunately, this old house has such electricity to keep the lights on. Was Takaya-san and Jin-san used this place before?

Something was different, though. But I was too late to feel it.

"Ui…I-I'm glad you're up!" I could see oneechan's teary eyes. "I-I thought you were the Death so you wouldn't wake up…"

"Do you know what was happened, Prez?" Jun tilted her head. "They're nowhere when I woke up…"

"I can't remember clearly but…" Nodoka shook her head. "They made us unconscious and…and they were ingesting something to us…"

"Nodoka-chan, look, look! I see a paper on the table's drawer!" oneechan yelled.

"Huh? Let's see…"

* * *

_**You must've found this letter when you woke up.**_

_**Today is January 31**__**st**__**, 2010. Tonight, the Dark Hour will come and the Appraiser, our Nyx, will descend upon the Earth by Tartarus peak. The current Death bringer will fight us on the top of Tartarus, if they win, the fate of Nyx would be sealed on you guys.**_

_**Be sure to rest up well before the salvation comes, girls.**_

* * *

"He used us…huh?" Jun looked stressed. "What should we do now? Wait until Dark Hour comes, then?"

Nodoka checked her watch, "It wouldn't be that long…it's already near midnight. We have slept too long."

23.58

23.59

00.00

—and our nightmare, became reality.

'_Thou art I…I art__ thou,'_

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

'…_From the sea of thy__ soul I cometh,'_

Lands turned red, the sky turned green; coffins filled the road, an eerily gigantic full moon beamed majestically. Oneechan screamed—she clutched her head; she was calling in pain as she fell to the floor. Something was coming out from inside her. A monster that took form between blue lights that formed. Tears escaped my eyes, Nodoka was spacing out, Jun was shocked—no one could help.

'_I am Thanatos, the son of the Nyx…'_

"Oh my—"

Nodoka was speechless as the figure pointed the sword to us.

"I see that another unfortunate girl must bring me inside…" the monster spoke in a gentleman manner. "My human name is Ryoji Mochizuki, call me Ryoji. As a Persona, call me Thanatos. I am the Appriser, and today is the promised day—"

"W-Why? W-What happened to oneechan?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, but…" the figure paused. "By bringing me, her fate must end in cruel—"

"**NO! NOT HER!"** Nodoka yelled. "Please! She just an innocent—she just an innocent person, why must she be the bringer of Death!"

"I can't help it," the figure sounded symphatized. "That's the girl's fate."

"I-Is there not any other choice!" asked Nodoka. "I mean, like, to replace the vessel?"

"There's another option though, but the sacrifices—"

"I-It's okay! I'll risk for it!"

My eyes began to tear, "Nodoka…"

"Then…you'll be the Death Vessel instead of this girl?" the figure seemed to have an uneasy feeling. "The other two already got their Persona but you."

"We…already got our Persona?" I repeated. "What do you mean, Ryoji-san…?"

"My eyes told so," Ryoji-san sighed. "That's why the last person would be you, bespectacled girl."

Silence,

"But, she will be the original owner and when the time comes, you should return the Death to her. And you must endure every pain because this method is forced…"

"…Understood," Nodoka nodded. "That would be nothing—"

"Prez, wait! A-Are you sure!" Jun objected. "You will endure all the pain alone!"

"It's okay, rather than I must see Yui suffer…" Nodoka smiled sadly. "That's why I…"

"Okay, that's your choice, then…" Ryoji-san lowered his sound. "Well then, close your eyes—"

Oneechan lost her memories, but we—especially Nodoka—still remember and pretended like we never know about it. Yeah, we forgot about our Persona as the time moved. But suddenly, as oneechan began to aware of Persona powers, Moros, Hypnos and Thanatos were showed up again.

Now, I began to regret everything that happened.

These terrible chains of events…mustn't have been happening.

Why fate must be cruel—

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, the harsh past revealed and sorry for the slow updates. Well, that's all for now. I will explain more about Takaya and Jin method in next chapter. Wait for it, okay?

Umm, any reviews? Next chapter will be about battle of Nodoka's sorrow and Yui's conclusion, so please stay tuned ^^


End file.
